


A love of two earths

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Series: Two earths [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 05, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Flashbacks, Not overly friendly to Felicity, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 59,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Part of the Two Earths universe but not necessary to read the first story. Returning to Star City, Oliver attempts to help Laurel navigate life in this new earth. But as Oliver knows best, wounds from the past are hardest to heal. As Oliver tries to help Laurel and questions whether he can trust Felicity, he fights one of his most challenging foes yet.





	1. Return to Star City

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is m spinoff story to ‘Torn between Two Earth’. However, as I said in the summary, it is not necessary to read it to understand this story. If you’re coming into this story for the first time with no knowledge of the parent story, basically, this takes place the day after 5x07. Oliver was told of Black Siren by Barry, went to Central City, and decided to take her back to Star City with him.
> 
> If you are coming into this story having read the parent story, well, this picks up immediately after Oliver and Laurel return to Star City. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this first chapter.

Arrow lair  
Afternoon

Thea got off the elevator, looking around. Diggle was working out, throwing some punches at a punching bag while Felicity was at the computer. No sign though of the person she had come here to see.

“Thea, hey,” Felicity said as she noticed her.

“Where’s Ollie? Barry showed up and then he and Ollie headed out. He needs to sign some documents,” Thea said.

“He’s in Central City,” Felicity said to Thea’s shock.

“Why is he in Central City?” Thea demanded.

“Like we know. All we know is that Barry and Cisco showed up in some freaky blue portal, Barry went to see Oliver, Oliver punched both of them, said something about having a right to know, then they all left in a blue portal,” Diggle said, his tone showing his disbelief at the absurdity coming out of his mouth.

Suddenly, a breach opened up in the room, startling them.

“A blue portal like that?” Thea asked weakly and Diggle nodded.

Oliver stepped out of the portal as it vanished. But it was the person who had stepped out with him that had their attention. Diggle, Thea, and Felicity paled as they stared at Laurel, but Felicity paled for a different reason than the others.

“Ollie, what is this?” Thea asked, sure she was hallucinating.

“Speedy, John, this is Dinah Laurel Lance, from Earth-2,” Oliver said gently, knowing his sister and his friend were currently going through a whirlwind of emotions, just like he had when Barry had first told him. 

“Earth-2?” Diggle echoed, still in a state of shock.

“Yeah, the multiverse theory? Not much of a theory,” Laurel said snarkily.

Oliver shot her a pointed look before turning back to Diggle and Thea.

“It turns out there are these…parallel earths that all exist in the same space but vibrate at a different frequency. Through these portals called breaches, you can travel to these different earths,” Oliver explained.

“So…you’re not Laurel,” Diggle said, wrapping his head around this.

“I am Laurel, just not the one you know,” Laurel clarified.

“So, then, how did you get here?” Thea asked and Oliver and Laurel exchanged a glance, not sure how to broach the subject.

“Well…” Oliver trailed off, words failing him.

“To make a long story short, I was in Central City when the Particle Accelerator blew up, woke up with the power to bring down buildings with a scream. Next thing I know, I’m in some government facility being experimented on. A man freed me, freed us all. I thought he was helping us, but I see now all he did was help himself. Took us, as broken as we were, and rebuilt us back up the way he wanted, into his Metahuman army of killers,” Laurel explained with a wince and Thea and Diggle understood.

“You were with that evil speedster last May,” Diggle said and Laurel nodded. “Why come back?”

“She never left. Isn’t that right Felicity?” Oliver shot Felicity a cold look that had her squirming.

“What are you talking about?” Diggle asked as he and Thea looked confused when Felicity didn’t answer.

“Blondie there got an email from the breach guy, telling her all about me. She chose to keep it from all of you,” Laurel was only too happy to explain.

“How could you keep this from us?” Thea demanded angrily, staring at Felicity in betrayed.

“She’s not our Laurel. Considering that she came here with a murderous psychopath, I thought it wouldn’t matter if she stayed in that cell Barry put her in,” Felicity finally found her voice and attempted to justify her actions.

“And who gave you the right to make that decision Felicity?” Oliver asked dangerous as he walked up the ramp and Felicity winced at the raged filled look on his face. “You lecture me about keeping secrets, about doing things on my own. And yet here you are, doing something like this. This is like something my mother would have done Felicity. What right do you have to keep this from us? What possible reason could there be? I’ve been trying to wrap my head around it since Cisco told me about the email, trying to figure out what reason you had to keep this a secret. But I see now that you have no reason, at least not a good one. Get out.”

“W-what?” Felicity asked stunned as Thea and Diggle were also surprised.

“I need time to think about your continued role on my team and I can’t do that with you here. So get out or you will be thrown out. Your choice,” Oliver said and the look in his eyes told Felicity he was more than willing to back up his words.

Felicity looked over at Diggle and Thea but while Diggle simply shot her a look that said ‘go, I’ll talk to him’, Thea simply looked away, disgust and anger written on her face. Realizing it was a lost cause, Felicity got up and walked out, feeling defeated.

“Oliver-” Diggle began once Felicity was gone.

“Don’t John,” Oliver snapped as he turned around to face him. “Do not defend her to me. Because you can defend a lot of Felicity’s action, a lot of the things she’s done, but nothing! Nothing will ever justify her doing this! And I won’t hear you try to justify it! If you want to defend her, well, you can defend her to the door.”

Realizing Oliver was not in a mood to argue, Diggle wisely snapped his mouth shut. Laurel smirked as she eyed Oliver with a certain look. She had thought, when Oliver had come at Barry’s request, that he was like him, but now she was beginning to realize that Oliver was far more like her. This was going to be fun.

Seeing the look on Laurel’s face, Diggle almost groaned out loud. It seemed that no matter what earth she was from, Laurel Lance would always be attracted to Oliver Queen.


	2. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Thea discuss Laurel and Felicity as Diggle demands answers from Laurel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, blown away by the response to this. Still not a very action orientated chapter but we’ll get there.

City Hall

Mid-afternoon

 

Oliver was in his office, lost in thought as he stared out the window, looking over his city. He heard the door open and knew who it was before she said anything. He had been hearing the sound of her footsteps for most of his life, after all.

 

“Hey,” Thea said as she walked up to her brother. “How are you doing?”

 

“Fine,” Oliver said, knowing Thea wouldn’t believe him.

 

He would be proud of her for that if he wasn’t so annoyed.

 

“How about you?” Oliver changed the subject.

 

“About as fine as you are,” Thea said pointedly and Oliver nodded. “Is she anything like our Laurel?”

 

“I don’t know,” Oliver admitted. “She reminds me so much of me when I first came back. But there have been these…moments where she reminds me of our Laurel, just for a moment or two. But then I blink and it’s gone.”

 

“Are you sure about this Ollie? I mean, according to what we know, she was a murderous psychopath,” Thea pointed out.

 

“Quentin said the same thing about me once,” Oliver pointed out and Thea nodded, conceding his point. “I don’t know if there is any part of our Laurel in there, but I have to try.”

 

“And if there isn’t? If Felicity was right and she’s just a murderous psycho who looks like Laurel?” Thea asked hesitantly and Oliver’s expression darkened.

 

“Then I’ll deal with her myself, powers or no powers,” Oliver promised and she nodded. “But I don’t have much faith in Felicity’s judgement anymore.”

 

“I know. God, how could she keep this from us? Even if she thought this Laurel was a psychopath, we deserved to know,” Thea said with barely restrained anger.

 

“Because it’s who Felicity is,” Oliver said stiffly and she looked over at her brother confused. “When Felicity left me, I blamed myself. But I see now that Felicity would have left me sooner or later, it’s just who she is. She doesn’t trust me; she doesn’t trust anyone but herself, not really. Which is why she keeps things from us, makes decisions for us that affect our lives with far reaching consequences. I’ve blinded myself to this because I couldn’t see it, because I didn’t want to see it. It made me weak; clouded my judgement. I won’t ever make that mistake again.”

 

“So you’ll never trust her again?” Thea asked and Oliver didn’t have an answer.

 

Arrow lair

Same time

 

Laurel, in some news clothes that Thea had gotten her, was using the Salmon Ladder when Diggle walked over. She dropped down, eying him as he stopped in front of her.

 

“Can I help you…John was it?” Laurel drawled and Diggle stiffened.

 

“What do you want?” Diggle demanded.

 

“Well right now I want to know why you’re in my business before I get annoyed,” Laurel snarked.

 

“Why are you here? Want do you want from us? Do you get some sort of psychotic kick out of seeing us fight amongst ourselves?” Diggle demanded.

 

“Hate to burst your bubble, but I’m not this psychotic master mind out to destroy you,” Laurel said, almost amused at that thought. “I hate the blond because she left to rot but I didn’t even know she was part of this until Reverb’s doppelganger- what’s his name, Cisco?- mentioned her. I’m not out to destroy you. To be honest, you aren’t even on my radar.”

 

“Then what do you want?” Diggle demanded, beginning to get frustrated.

 

“I want freedom. I want to be able to figure out my next step now that I realize I spent years being manipulated by a psychopath. If I wanted you dead, you’d be dead,” Laurel told him bluntly, turning back to the ladder. “If I was out to destroy you, you’d know it.”

 

Thea’s apartment

Night

 

“Thanks for letting me stay here,” Laurel said as Thea led her into the apartment. “I know this place must bring back a lot of memories with me in it. I knew Ollie is asking a lot for you to do this.”

 

“Well, Ollie doesn’t want the rest of the team to know about you until he can figure out how to tell them,” Thea said and an awkward silence descended on them. “Were we…close on your earth?”

 

“When you were younger. But I hadn’t seen my Thea Queen in years, way before the Accelerator,” Laurel said as her mind flashed back.

 

_Starling City, several years ago_

_Morning_

_“Bye Ollie,” twelve year old Thea said as she hugged her brother’s leg._

_“I’ll see you soon Speedy,” Oliver laughed as he gently pulled his sister off his leg._

_“But that won’t be for another three weeks!” Thea whined and Oliver laughed._

_“And I’ll bring something back for you,” Oliver said, knowing this would cheer her up._

_And sure enough, Thea’s eyes lit up. She happily skipped over to where her parents were saying goodbye, no doubt to tell her mother she was going to get a present. Oliver smiled slightly before turning to Laurel, who was equally amused._

_“You sure you don’t want to stay?” Laurel asked jokingly and Oliver chuckled._

_“Sorry, can’t, my job at the company means I have to go on this trip. Besides, there’s something else I need to do on this trip,” Oliver said vaguely and Laurel was confused._

_“What?”_

_“I’ll tell you when I get back,” Oliver promised as he kissed her on the cheek. “Everything’s gonna be different when I get back. You’ll see.”_

Felicity apartment

Night

 

“Oliver,” Felicity said, surprised to see him on the other side of her door as she opened it up.

 

“May I come in?” Oliver’s tone was polite but the look on his face suggested this was not up for debate.

 

“Yeah, sure,” Felicity said as she stepped aside so he could walk in. “I didn’t expect to see you so soon.”

 

“I need time to think,” Oliver said vaguely and Felicity nodded.

 

“Oliver, I really am sorry,” Felicity said, appearing remorseful.

 

“Sorry you did it, or sorry we found out?” Oliver asked bluntly and Felicity didn’t answer. “In the end, I guess it doesn’t matter. The fact is that you kept something from us, something we had every right know. Didn’t you learn anything from Laurel lying to her father about Sara? Secrets have consequences, as you are always so quick to point out. Or are you the only one who gets to keep secrets?”

 

Felicity didn’t answer but winced, knowing he was right. Oliver took a calming breath, trying to clear his thought. He didn’t come here to fight, he tried to remind himself.

 

“I didn’t come here to yell at you,” Oliver said, his voice softening. “You’re welcome back at the lair, but things are gonna be different now. I’ve let you have too much leeway. In the past, you’ve repeatedly undermined my position as leader, that stops. When I give you an order, you follow it without any snippy comments. If you have a problem with my order, take it up with me privately instead of doing it publicly. And I will be watching you. Do we understand each other?”

 

“Crystal,” Felicity said, realizing Oliver was extending an olive branch and taking it.

 

“Good. This is your second chance Felicity. There will not be a third,” Oliver said before he walked out, leaving Felicity alone.

 

In truth, Oliver had wanted to kick her out. But Oliver now saw, with eyes unclouded by sentiment, that Felicity, with her capabilities, was too dangerous to leave unchecked. And while Oliver probably could convince Lyla to lock Felicity up, that wouldn’t go over well with Diggle and Oliver wouldn’t compromise Lyla’s marriage like that. At least this way, he decided as he walked to his car, he could keep an eye on her for if and when she stepped out of line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The show tries to paint it like Oliver doesn’t trust Felicity, but I think the truth is Felicity doesn’t trust Oliver. I don’t think Felicity completely trusts anyone. I think Felicity has major trust issues because of Donna letting her believe Noah abandoned her. We have seen multiple times in the show how Felicity doesn’t trust Team Arrow to do anything without her seal of approval, which causes problems. Even in last night’s episode, Felicity’s inability to trust Diggle and Argus to do their job ultimately ended up compromising the mission. 
> 
> We’ll get one or two flashbacks every chapter or every other chapter. I’m going to slowly reveal the backstory of Black Siren until it’s no longer necessary for flashbacks.
> 
> One more chapter and then we’ll be fast forwarding to the events of 5x09. If those of you are reading this as a standalone story are wondering about Invasion, you’ll have to read the parent story but Invasion won’t have any real impact on this story, so not necessary.


	3. BReaking the news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver tells Quentin about Laurel as Laurel asks him some touch questions.

Star City rehabilitation center

Morning

 

“Thank you for this,” Oliver said gratefully as the director led him inside.

 

“Well when the mayor shows up and asks to see a patient, it’s not like I can say no, right?” the director joked and Oliver smiled politely.

 

“Thank you,” Oliver repeated.

 

The director nodded and they walked into a room. Quentin was at a desk, reading a book. He looked up and was surprised to see Oliver.

 

“Oliver,” Quentin said, putting the book down.

 

“Hey Quentin,” Oliver said, nodding at the director as he walked out.

 

“I’m sorry Oliver, I know I let you down,” Quentin said guiltily but Oliver held up his hand, stopping Quentin.

 

“You didn’t let me down Quentin, you got help. That’s not why I’m here,” Oliver said and Quentin looked confused. “Something’s happened. I wasn’t sure if telling you about it would be good for your recovery…but you deserve to know the truth.”

 

Thea’s apartment

Same time

 

Laurel was up, dressed in what she assumed were some of her Doppelganger’s old clothes. She was holding a picture that seemed to be of Oliver and her doppelganger with a young Thea. She traced the face of Oliver, remembering that her Ollie had looked like that the last time she had seen him.

 

_Laurel’s apartment, several years ago_

_Afternoon_

_Laurel was in the living room, studying for her test at Starling University as she absently listened to the TV. However, her head whipped up as she heard a special report interrupt the program._

_“We interrupt this program for a breaking news story. A mayday transmission was heard, but so far there has been no trace of the Queen's Gambit._ _Among those missing are local residents Robert and Oliver Queen.”_

Now

 

“You okay?” Thea asked as she walked up behind Laurel.

 

“Yeah, fine,” Laurel said, shaking her head to clear her thoughts as she put the photo down.

 

“We took that just before the Gambit,” Thea said as she looked down at the photo.

 

“So did we,” Laurel said softly.

 

“Well, I guess one thing our earths have in common is that Ollie loved both of us more than he could ever say,” Thea said and Laurel smiled weakly.

 

“Maybe.”

 

Star City rehabilitation center

Same time

 

“This is…” Quentin said, unable to find the words to describe it.

 

“Yeah, that was my reaction,” Oliver said dryly.

 

“So, she’s Laurel, but not Laurel?” Quentin asked, trying to wrap his head around it.

 

“She’s Laurel from a parallel dimension. I know it sounds crazy, but it’s the truth,” Oliver said and Quentin was quiet for a moment.

 

“Is she anything like my daughter?” Quentin asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Oliver admitted. “She reminds me more of me than Laurel but there are moments, just moments, where I feel like I see our Laurel in her eyes. But maybe that’s just wishful thinking.”

 

“No, you knew Laurel better than almost anyone. If you think you see her in her, then she’s there. Buried deep, but there,” Quentin said, running a hand over his face.

 

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked, concerned that this might push Quentin over the edge.

 

“I don’t know, but I haven’t gone over the edge if that’s what you’re thinking. You gave me something Oliver, a reason to get sober. Because I have to meet her, I have to find out if she’s anything like my daughter, deep down inside,” Quentin said and Oliver saw something in him in that moment, a fire he hadn’t seen since Laurel had died.

 

Arrow lair

Afternoon

 

Laurel stared at the suit display on the wall. Specifically, she stared at the suit that had belonged to her doppelganger. Oliver walked up beside her and didn’t say anything, simply stood with her, sensing she was deep in thought.

 

“Why do you do this? I mean, from what I understand, doing this, its cost you a lot. So why?” Laurel asked, looking over at him as he considered how to answer her.

 

“My father left me a message. He told me that he had done something terrible, made alliances with terrible people. There was a book with all their names. I found the book, and I went after them. At first, it was just to right his wrongs, make up for what my family had done. Then my best friend died. It became about honoring his memory but somewhere along the way, it changed, evolved into something…more. I do what I do because I remember what this city used to be like, how the people in this city used to help each other. I’m not doing this for myself; I’m doing this to save the soul of this city. I know, it probably doesn’t make a lot of sense,” Oliver said.

 

“No, it makes perfect sense,” Laurel said as she felt something stir within her, something she had not felt since she was rounded up and experimented on.

 

The desire to help people.

 

“You ready for this?” Oliver asked Laurel and she smirked, trying not to show how much his words had reached her.

 

“I think the better question is are they ready for me?” Laurel quipped and Oliver chuckled in amusement. “I do have a question for you though.”

 

“Felicity,” Oliver said, already knowing it and she nodded.

 

“Why is she still here? I mean, you were pretty mad. I didn’t think you’d be able to forgive her like that,” Laurel explained, confusion in her eyes.

 

“Because I haven’t,” Oliver told her. “I haven’t forgiven her and I don’t trust her, not anymore. But if I killed everyone I didn’t trust I would be the killer your father thought I was. I can’t kick her to the curb because she’s too dangerous a variable to leave unchecked but I can’t lock her up either.”

 

“So you’re keeping her close so you can keep an eye on her,” Laurel realized and Oliver nodded. “Smart.”

 

“I have my moments,” Oliver said just before the elevator doors opened.

 

Felicity stepped off, Rene, Rory, Curtis, and Evelyn stepping off with her. Judging by the suspicious look on Curtis’ face, Felicity had told them a warped version of the story. Rene and Rory, who didn’t take Felicity’s word as that of God unlike Curtis, simply eyed her, as though unsure what to think of her. Evelyn had a look on her face that Oliver couldn’t really name. It was a mix of awe, suspicion, and like Evelyn was calculating something. But what, Oliver wasn’t sure.

 

“Laurel, this is Rene Ramirez, Rory Regan, Curtis Holt, and Evelyn Sharp. Everyone, meet Laurel Lance…of Earth-2,” Oliver introduced.

 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Rory said politely.

 

The others seemed to take their que from Roy and all started talking to Laurel. Although Laurel decided she liked Rene and Rory well enough, and Curtis just seemed like he was playing nice, Laurel felt there was something very off about Evelyn. She had no idea how right she would turn out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, still not a long chapter, but next one will be, as we get to 5x09 and start to get to the plot.
> 
> I hope the reason for Laurel joining Team Arrow makes sense. Oliver’s words reached a part of her that was beaten and stopped out of her by the people of Earth-2 and Zoom. The part of her that was like Earth-1 Laurel. She has not taken on the Black Canary mantle, but she is out very much part of the team now.


	4. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Prometheus strikes again, Team Arrow faces a betrayal from one of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it’s been so long, I was a little preoccupied with some other stories. Now, let’s get into the chapter, shall we?

Unspecified location

Night

 

Prometheus was sharpening his weapons when Evelyn walked in.

 

“I brought what you asked for,” Evelyn told him.

 

Prometheus set down his sword and stood up. Turning around, he walked over to Evelyn and she handed him a photograph.

 

“Addresses are on the back,” She told him as he walked passed her.

 

Prometheus walked over and placed the photograph on the wall. On the wall was map of photos. One was Oliver, right at the top. Below him, from left to right, were Quentin (whose photo had a black x through it), Thea, Diggle, Laurel and Felicity. And below them were Curtis, Rene, and Rory.

 

“I took those last three myself,” Evelyn mentioned but Prometheus just walked passed her, ignoring her. “What, that’s it? We had a deal. I give you Intel; I get to be there when you take him down.”

 

“You think you can make demands of me?” Prometheus asked dangerously as he picked up a small blade and Evelyn faltered.

 

“No, of course not,” Evelyn said, a small trace of fear in her voice. “I know that he’s your kill.  But I want to watch him die.”

 

“You haven’t been listening. I’m not going to kill him,” Prometheus told her.

 

Prometheus suddenly whirled around and threw the blade in Evelyn’s direction. Evelyn closed her eyes, anticipating the blow but it never came. Instead, it hit Oliver’s picture, getting the left eye.

 

“I’m gonna make him wish he was dead,” Prometheus told her.

 

City Hall

Later

 

“Wow Speedy, this is amazing,” Oliver said as he looked around at the party Thea had arranged.

 

“Try not to sound so surprised, I am Moira Queen’s daughter after all. Which means I know how to throw a Christmas party,” Thea said a little smugly and Oliver chuckled.

 

“I’m glad you could do after…certain events,” Oliver said vaguely.

 

“Are you talking about Laurel’s semi-villainous doppelganger from another earth or the aliens?” Thea deadpanned and Oliver winced.

 

“Fair point. Where is Laurel now?” Oliver asked.

 

“At Hive with the others,” Thea said and Oliver shot her a look before they both laughed, imagining how well that went over with Diggle.

 

Former Hive headquarters

Same time

 

Laurel watched Lyla playing with JJ, a look of thought on her face as she remembered times long passed.

 

_Starling City, Earth-2, many years ago_

_Morning_

_“How’s she doing?” Laurel asked Moira as they watched Thea play with some dolls from Thea’s doorway._

_“She’s barely said a word since I told her about Robert and Oliver. Are you sure you can’t stay?” Moira asked as she looked over at Laurel and the guilt felt like a bunch of moths in Laurel’s stomach._

_“I want to,” Laurel said softy. “But everywhere I look, I see Ollie. I see him and it takes everything I have not to breakdown Mrs. Queen. I’m never going to move on if I stay in Starling City.”_

_“I understand. You’ll come back, won’t you?” Moira asked._

_“Of course I will,” Laurel said as she put a hand on Moira’s shoulder. “This isn’t really goodbye. It’s a…see you later.”_

Now

 

Laurel was brought out of her memory by Diggle walking up to her.

 

“Why are you watching my wife and son?” Diggle demanded suspiciously.

 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but they simply reminded me of something,” Laurel shrugged as she stood up.

 

However, Diggle stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

 

“If you go near my family, no matter what Oliver or Thea or whoever says, I’ll put you down,” Diggle growled.

 

“If I was the monster you think I am, I’d use my powers to shatter every bone in your body right now and none of your little friends could stop me,” Laurel said bluntly as she stared at him before yanking her wrist out of Diggle’s hand. “But I’m not that monster. Not anymore.”

 

Laurel walked off and Diggle stared after her as Lyla approached him.

 

“What was that about?” Lyla inquired.

 

“I don’t trust her,” Diggle said bluntly. “She’s a psychotic killer.”

 

“And I’m pretty sure you thought the same thing about Oliver when he first brought you in,” Lyla noted and Diggle squirmed.

 

“That’s different,” Diggle denied but the words sounded hollow even to his own ears.

 

“All I’m saying is maybe you should give her a chance. Johnny, I love you, but you have a tendency to just blindly believe whatever Felicity says, like when she says this isn’t our Laurel and so shouldn’t be trusted,” Lyla said and Diggle opened and closed his mouth but couldn’t find a response. “Don’t write her off on Felicity’s word alone. Let her actions determine how you see her.”

 

City Hall

Not long after

 

“Happy Holidays everyone,” Oliver said as he greeted the audience while standing at the podium. “A friend of mine needed my help recently and, while I was helping him, I realized something. There is still so much work I need to do, that we all need to do. I was inspired to recommit myself to making our city, our home, a better and safer place. Cheers.”

 

Everyone broke into applause and, as it died down, Susan approached.

 

“Great speech,” Susan said and Oliver smiled.

 

“Thank you very much,” Oliver said as looked at her. “You look nice.”

 

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Susan teased and Oliver chuckled.

 

Outside, Curtis and Paul were arguing on the steps when, suddenly, a shuriken nicked Curtis in the neck. Paul paled as he looked over Curtis’ shoulder and Curtis whirled around to see Prometheus standing behind him. Curtis rushed him and tied to strike him, but Prometheus dodged his blows. Curtis managed to land a kick on the back of the serial killer’s leg but Prometheus punched him before kicking him in the chest, sending Curtis falling down the steps. Enraged, Paul tried to rush Prometheus but Prometheus kicked him in the chest, making Paul fall on his back before pulling out his sword.

 

“Do what you want to me, just leave him alone!” Cutis begged.

 

Prometheus pulled a dart and threw it at Curtis. It hit Curtis in the shoulder and went down on his back, unresponsive as Prometheus walked off.

 

Starling General Hospital

Later

 

“Curtis, thank god!” Felicity said as she and Oliver burst into Curtis’ hospital room.

 

“Are you okay?” Oliver demanded.

 

“I’m great. Just a little banged up, like I always am when I get into street fights with muggers,” Curtis said dryly.

 

“It wasn’t a mugger, it was a serial killer. The Throwing Star Killer,” Paul told them, to their great alarm. “I thought you had the Anti-Crime Unit taking care of this?”

 

“We do Paul, and they’re working very hard to catch him, I promise,” Oliver said.

 

“Actually, your statement could really help. Detective Malone is just outside if you’d feel comfortable answering a few questions,” Felicity told him.

 

With a glance back at Curtis, Paul turned and walked out the door. Felicity led him out and, once the door was closed, Oliver approached Curtis.

 

“Prometheus,” Oliver said.

 

“He attacked me as, well, me,” Curtis said.

 

“He knows you’re Mr. Terrific,” Oliver noted.

 

“Which means-”

 

“He knows I’m the Green Arrow,” Oliver said grimly, having already come to that conclusion himself.

 

Arrow lair

Later

 

“Maybe we should change the security codes on the bunker,” Evelyn suggested as Diggle turned off a news report on the attack.

 

“And we did that over an hour ago,” Diggle told her.

 

“All the good that will do,” Rene noted.

 

“Rene’s right,” Evelyn said.

 

“And you know how much she hates saying that,” Rory pointed out.

 

“If Prometheus knows who Curtis is, he knows who we all are,” Evelyn said seemingly on the verge of panicking.

 

“What do we know about this Prometheus?” Laurel asked, wanting to understand the enemy.

 

“Nothing. What we do know is that he hates Oliver and knows things about him no one else does,” Diggle said and Laurel frowned.

 

“That’s reassuring,” Laurel said sarcastically as Oliver and Felicity walked in.

 

“How’s Curtis?” Diggle asked.

 

“Better now that the Dycloseral’s out of his system,” Felicity said and Diggle stiffened in shock. “Prometheus injected him with it when he attacked.”

 

“Dycloseral. Now why does that ring a bell?” Diggle asked dryly and Oliver shot him an annoyed look.

 

“Because four years ago, The Hood took down Justine Clayborne,” Felicity said as she sat down and brought up a picture of the man. “The CEO of the pharmaceutical company that manufactured it.”

 

“By took him down, you mean killed, right?” Evelyn asked snidely.

 

“Yeah,” Oliver said simply as Laurel saw Evelyn shoot Oliver a vindicated look.

 

Laurel may have only been here for a few weeks, but she’d picked up on the fact that Evelyn did not seem to be a big fan of Oliver. Specifically, Evelyn seemed to have a lot of issues with Oliver’s past as The Hood. But she wasn’t stupid; she knew all but Oliver would scoff at her suspicions. So for the time, she’d simply be content to watch Evelyn quietly.

 

“After Clayborne’s death, his company went down. He had no family members to leave it to,” Felicity explained.

 

“Still, Prometheus using Dycloseral four years after the fact can’t be a coincidence,” Rory pointed out.

 

“It does send a message,” Diggle noted grimly.

 

“What message?” Evelyn asked.

 

“I’m alive and I’m coming after you,” Oliver said blankly.

 

“You think Prometheus is Justin Clayborne?” Rory asked in disbelief.

 

“How is that possible?” Rene asked.

 

“People who we think are dead turn out to be secretly alive every other Wednesday. Case in point, the old Clayborne manufacturing plant reports heavy usage of water and power the last few months,” Felicity told them.

 

“Doesn’t mean it’s Clayborne,” Rory pointed out.

 

“Worth checking out. Suit up.” Oliver ordered.

 

As the others moved to go off, Oliver walked over and grabbed Laurel gently by the arm, leading her over to a secluded corner. As Laurel looked at him curiously, Oliver took out a black mask, a very familiar black mask. Laurel looked over at the Black Canary suit on the display and noted the mask was missing.

 

“I don’t think I’m ready to fill her shoes,” Laurel said immediately.

 

“You aren’t, no one can. But I knew her and I know she would want you to have this,” Oliver told her gently. “It was different in Central City because no one knew you and you ducked out of the press conference. But Laurel, our Laurel, was very well known in Star City. You’re gonna need a mask. And if she were here, my Laurel would tell me that you should wear this one.”

 

Laurel stared down at the mask for a moment before she reached out, accepting the mask.

 

Star City

Later

 

“We’re in,” Wild Dog said over the comms as he and Artemis burst in.

 

“Copy,” Green Arrow said as he and Spartan glided down on a zip line. “Ragman, Siren, are you in position?”

 

“If he’s in there, he’s not getting out,” Ragman said as Laurel behind him.

 

She was dressed in regular clothes: Black jeans, ripped at the knees, a white shirt with a leather jacket and black boots with the mask Oliver had given her in the lair.

 

“Nobody makes a move until I give the order,” Green Arrow ordered.

 

“Got it,” Wild Dog told him.

 

“How much you wanna bet that Dog boy is gonna disobey him?” Laurel asked cheekily and Ragman looked over at her.

 

“How do you know that?” he asked, surprised at how well she’d picked up on Rene’s tendency to disobey Oliver in such a short amount of time.

 

“Call it a hunch,” Laurel said with a smirk.

 

“That could be something,” Spartan told Green Arrow, gesturing with his head towards a pair of double doors.

 

“You keep moving, I’ll check it out.” Green Arrow ordered.

 

Spartan nodded and moved out as Green Arrow approached the doors, seeing they had an electronic lock.

 

“Overwatch,” Green Arrow tapped his comms.

 

“On it,” Felicity said as the lock beeped and gave a loud thud, signaling it was unlocked.

 

“That was fast,” he noted suspiciously.

 

“No, that was impossible,” Felicity noted alarmed.

 

“He’s letting me in,” Green Arrow realized.

 

“You need to pull back, it’s not safe,” Felicity ordered.

 

The archer ignored her, continuing on towards the door. Enough people had died already because of this mad man. He was going to end this, once and for all.

 

He opened the doors and walked up a set of stairs. He found himself in an office area, although it had been shut down. A telephone rang and Green Arrow whipped his head towards it. He cautiously approached it and saw a previously dark room light up. Cautiously, Green Arrow approached the room. As he did, the door slammed shut and locked. Green Arrow whirled around and aimed his bow at Prometheus.

 

“Justin Clayborne, you have failed this city,” Green Arrow told him coolly.

 

“Not as badly as you have, Mr. Queen,” Prometheus said in a matching tone.

 

Green Arrow fired but Prometheus threw one of his shurikens in response. It shattered the arrowhead and sliced the arrow clean in two. Green Arrow and Prometheus rushed each other and Prometheus jumped onto the archer, sending him down to the floor. Prometheus began punching him but Green Arrow landed a kick and Prometheus instinctively jumped off him. Green Arrow stood up and Prometheus pulled out his sword and tried to strike the archer but Green Arrow used his bow to block. Green Arrow kicked him in the chest, sending the serial killer down to the ground.

 

Green Arrow tried to kick him in the head but Prometheus grabbed him by the leg and pulled him down to the floor. They both stood up and engaged each other before Prometheus kicked Green Arrow, sending him falling over a fallen book case and on the other side of it. Prometheus picked up his sword and jumped over it, spinning around as he did. As he saw this, Green Arrow got the strangest sense of déjà vu. However, he was taken out of it when Prometheus grabbed him and threw him across the room.

 

“I’ve been waiting four years for this,” Prometheus said as Green Arrow got to his feet.

 

However, a gunshot knocked the sword out of his head. The two turned to see Wild Dog aiming two pistols at Prometheus.

 

“Let him go, you son of a bitch,” Wild Dog told him.

 

However, an arrow knocked his guns out of his hands. Stunned, Wild Dog turned to see Artemis aiming her bow at him.

 

“What the…” Wild Dog trailed off as Artemis notched an arrow and aimed it at him.

 

Wild Dog backed up as Artemis walked up to Prometheus’ side.

 

“Evelyn,” Green Arrow growled as he realized how Prometheus had all this information. “Why?”

 

“Because you’re not a hero. You’re a fraud. This city needs to be saved from you,” She sneered.

 

At Prometheus’ signal, Evelyn shot at the ground. The arrow exploded in a flash of light that momentarily blinded Green Arrow and Wild Dog. When they looked up, both were gone. Spartan then burst in, wielding his guns.

 

“Where’s Prometheus?” He demanded.

 

“Gone…with Evelyn,” Green Arrow forced out.

 

“He took her?” Spartan asked alarmed.

 

“He’s working with her,” Green Arrow growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you were hoping Evelyn would turn triple agent for Oliver but, to be honest, I think Evelyn’s path to villainy was inevitable from the moment she was first introduced. She blamed Oliver for her parents’ deaths and was clearly looking for an excuse to see him as the bad guy. If it wasn’t the list, she would have found another reason to turn on him. In season five, Evelyn displays sociopathic levels of manipulation, deceit, and cruelty. The potential for that kind of stuff inside her long before Oliver or Prometheus. Maybe if her parents had never died or Prometheus never recruited her, she would never have realized that potential, but the fact is she did.


	5. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Team Arrow learns more about Prometheus, Laurel calls Felicity to task over Evelyn. In flashbacks, Laurel has an encounter that doesn't go the way she wants.

Arrow lair, next day

Afternoon

 

“Give me the names and socials of people you care about, I’ll make sure they get to the safe house,” Diggle told Rene and Rory as they bought in stuff from the plant.

 

“Wait, what other secret information could Evelyn have told Prometheus about us?” Rory asked.

 

“We gotta assume everything, no one is safe,” Rene told him.

 

“This is on me, I should have done a better job of vetting her,” Felicity said guiltily.

 

“This isn’t your fault,” Rory said immediately.

 

“No one could have seen this coming,” Rene added.

 

“I did,” Laurel said and they all looked over at her. “I saw this coming from a mile away.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Diggle demanded.

 

“Would any of you have believed me if I had?” Laurel asked bluntly and none of them said anything. “I rest my case. But Felicity’s right, this is her fault.”

 

“Hey,” Diggle started.

 

“No, she needs to hear this,” Laurel said, looking straight at Felicity. “I did research on Evelyn right after I got here. She blames Oliver for the death of her parents. She picked up a gun and went after everyone she felt were guilty of what happened, nearly destroying my unfortunate doppelganger’s legacy in the process. Any sane person would know that she would not be a good candidate for recruitment. Zoom would not have picked her and something tells me Oliver didn’t either. In fact, I’m willing to bet that he only recruited her after a lot of begging and pleading from you, right?”

 

Felicity looked away, wondering how Laurel had guessed correctly about what had happened.

 

“You screwed up. You picked a bad candidate, ignored Oliver’s concerns about her, and it backfired. These three treating with kiddy gloves isn’t going to change that. You wanna do something about this? Get off your ass, stop feeling sorry for yourself, and try to find a way to fix this,” Laurel said before she turned around and walked off.

 

“Where are you going?” Rory asked.

 

“To train. Something tells me I’m not gonna be much help here,” Laurel said as she walked off.

 

_Central City, Earth-2, several years ago_

_Morning_

_Laurel hesitantly walked into the gym, looking around at it. It was called ‘The Wolverine’s den’. An unusual name for a gym. She’s heard about it from a classmate at Central City University._

_“Can I help you?” A rough voice asked._

_Laurel jumped, not expecting the voice. She turned her head and was a man with a towel around his neck. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties to his early-thirties. He had hard, dark brown eyes and black hair with a beard that seemed to cover most of his face. He gave off a feeling, like a wild feeling that Laurel didn’t like. This man was not someone you wanted to mess with._

_“I’m looking for James Howlett?” Laurel said but it came out as more of a question than a statement._

_“You found him. But for the record, I prefer Logan,” Logan said as he eyed her. “What are you doing here Miss…”_

_“Laurel, Laurel Lance,” Laurel introduced herself. “I heard you offer self-defense classes. I was hoping to sign up.”_

_“No,” Logan said bluntly, taking her back._

_“What?”_

_“No, you can’t sign up,” Logan clarified. “My classes aren’t for the weak. I teach people who have a certain quality. You don’t have it. Now get out, I have a class to teach.”_

_Logan then walked off, as if to go change, as Laurel stared at him, stunned._

Now

 

Laurel was training, using a punching bag as she felt someone approach. She stopped, looking over her shoulder to see Thea walking over.

 

“Hey,” Laurel unwrapped her hands as she faced her roommate. “How are you doing?”

 

“Well, if you ignore Rene’s attempts to flirt with me, I’m doing alright,” Thea said and Laurel gave her a look. “What?”

 

“What’s the look on your face? Don’t tell me you got a thing for Dog Boy? He doesn’t seem like your type,” Laurel said and Thea looked disgusted.

 

“He isn’t and I don’t. He just…he reminds me of someone,” Thea’s eyes softened and Laurel got it.

 

“A boy?” Laurel asked teasingly and Thea blushed.

 

“Yeah. His name is Roy and Rene reminds me a lot of him when I first met him,” Thea said with a faraway look in her eyes.

 

“This Roy must have been something,” Laurel noted and Thea nodded.

 

“He was,” Thea said as Rory walked in.

 

“We’ve got a problem,” Rory said and they looked over at him.

 

“What now?” Laurel sighed.

 

“The ashes we put in the DNA sequencer, they belong to Justin Clayborn,” Rory said and the pair stared at him in stunned shock.

 

“As in the guy we thought was Prometheus?” Thea asked and Rory nodded.

 

“If Prometheus isn’t Clayborn, then who the hell is he?” Laurel asked.

 

“That’s what we’d like to know,” Rory told her.

 

Star City

Same time

 

Billy was digging through Justine Clayborne's old office, looking for something that might link him to Prometheus. He found a metal box and grinned.

 

"Jackpot," Billy said as he pulled it out and placed it on the desk.

 

He opened it up and started going through it. He found some junk but one thing sparked his interest: a black and white photo of a young boy, a toddler. Billy snapped the photo with his phone and sent it to Felicity. However, seconds afterwards, he realized he wasn't alone. He whirled around to see Prometheus standing behind him. Prometheus grabbed him and Billy dropped his phone.

 

Arrow lair

Later

 

“Cute baby,” Rory noted as they looked at the photograph.

 

“Yeah, but why would Billy send this to you?” Thea wondered.

 

“That’s what I have been trying to figure out. That and why men don’t listen when men don’t listen when you specifically tell them not to do something. Why don’t you listen?” Felicity snapped to the bewilderment of the male members of the team.

 

“Maybe because it’s not their job?” Laurel said sarcastically as Felicity looked over her shoulder. “Maybe because they have minds of their own and it isn’t to nod and blindly do whatever you tell them to do.”

 

“Have you asked him why he sent it?” Thea asked, hoping to avoid a full on argument.   

 

“Yeah, texted right back. No reply. I’m kind of worried,” Felicity admitted.

 

“Billy said he found it at the Clayborne manufacturing plant?” Oliver inquired.

 

“Yeah, according to the GPS tag on his text,” Felicity said.

 

“Why would he send this photo? What’s the relevance?” Oliver wondered out loud.

 

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out. Right after I figure out why men don’t listen,” Felicity grumbled.

 

“Wow. You’re even whinier than the Felicity Smoak on my earth,” Laurel said and Felicity glared at her.

 

“This strange, isn’t it? First human remains, now baby pictures? What’s the connection?” Rory wondered.

 

“Prometheus is leaving a trail of breadcrumbs for me to follow,” Oliver noted grimly.

 

“Have you tried facial recognition?” Diggle asked.

 

“It’s not exactly baby friendly,” Felicity said dryly.

 

“Well do it anyway, it’s kitchen sink time,” Oliver snapped before turning and walking. “I need to head to City Hall, call me if you find anything.”

 

City Hall

Later

 

"Got your 911,” said Oliver to Adrian Chase as he met him in the hall.

 

"911 might have been understating things a bit. Detective Malone's been abducted. ACU thinks by Prometheus," Adrian told Oliver.

 

"Why do they think that?" asked Oliver pale.

 

"They think that because he went out to track down a lead, didn't come back, he's missed his last 3 call-ins, GPS on his phone's been switched off," Adrian informed him.

 

"Do you think he's dead?" asked Oliver.

 

"I think that every cop's that's crossed paths with Prometheus is. Whether or not Billy is alive, and believe me, I hope that he is, the ACU and the SCPD, they need instructions," Adrian pointed out.

 

"Well, we’ve had a BOLO for weeks," Oliver pointed out.

 

"I'm not talking about a be on the lookout order,” Adrian interrupted. "I'm talking about a shoot to kill."

 

"I don't know that'll sit well with the public,” Oliver said concerned.

 

"I do. They'll love it. You know why? Because they are sick and tired as I am of watching this psycho murder Star City's finest and get away with it. Our cops need to know that they can fight back. They don't need to take easy on this guy anymore,” Adrian said passionately.

 

"Ok, do it,” Oliver gave in. "But pull in every cop you can find. You tell them holiday hours are revoked."

 

Adrian nodded before walking off. Once he was gone, Oliver pulled out his phone and saw it was a text from Felicity, telling him they had found something.

 

Arrow lair

Later

 

“Talk to me,” Oliver said as he walked in, Laurel, Diggle, Felicity, and Thea waiting for him.

 

“Facial recognition did kick something back on the baby photo,” Felicity said.

 

“Court records related to Clayborne’s divorce,” Diggle added.

 

“Ollie, the baby is Clayborne’s son,” Thea revealed to Oliver’s shock.

 

 “I thought he didn’t have any living family,” Oliver said confused.

 

“Not legitimately,” Laurel said as he looked over at her. “But the divorce petition his ex-wife filed says he had a son. It doesn’t say a name, but the date makes it so he’d be around thirty today.”

 

“Just old enough to put on a hood and a mask,” Diggle noted.

 

“Just old enough to want revenge on the man who killed is father,” Oliver sighed.

 

“This isn’t on you man,” Diggle told him.

 

“Yes it is. You warned me John. You warned me that there would be unintended consequences and I didn't listen. Prometheus surprised me at the plant with a move, a very specific move. It was taught to me by a woman I met in Russia," Oliver told them.

 

“So you think you and Prometheus have the same teacher?” Thea asked confused.

 

"What he means is that Prometheus had over four years to learn everything he does," Diggle supplied and Oliver nodded.

 

“None of this is your fault Oliver,” Laurel said and he looked over at her doubtfully. “There was no way you could have known Clayborne had a son. And even if you had, so what? Malcolm Merlyn had Tommy, Ra’s al Ghul had Nyssa, and Damien Darhk had his daughter. But you still took all of them down. Clayborne doesn’t seem like he was any different. The guy had it coming,” Laurel said confidently.

 

“Spending a bit too much time together, huh?” Oliver said dryly as he looked over at Thea, who shrugged.

 

“I can’t believe I’m gonna say this, but she’s right. The man sentenced innocent people to death for some cash. He had it coming Oliver,” Diggle said and Oliver looked a little doubtful but carried on.

 

“Felicity, Billy’s gone missing. Chase thinks it’s Prometheus,” Oliver said and Felicity’s eyes widened. “We’ve informed the police. They're gonna shoot Prometheus on sight. Now we're gonna find Billy and we're gonna bring him back to you. I promise. I remembered something, so I’m gonna check out this lead. You guys stay here, do not engage this enemy under any circumstances.”

 

Star City

Later

 

Green Arrow entered the building, looking around. Seeing a man on the floor, he rushed over, fearing the worst. Turning over, he saw it wasn’t Billy, but another man. Looking up, he saw someone else dead not far from him, pieces of broken glass surrounding him. The parallels were not lost on him.

 

_Four years ago_

_The Hood burst in, firing at a security guard. The guard was hit in the shoulder and went down, out cold. As another one rushed him, The Hood grabbed him and tossed him through a glass wall. As he landed on his back, The Hood jumped through the hole in the call, punching the man hard enough to knock him out cold._

Now

 

“You okay?”

 

The archer nearly jumped, turning around to see Laurel walk in, in her makeshift suit.

 

“What are you doing here? I told you to stay at the bunker,” Oliver demanded as he got to his feet.

 

“This Prometheus is messing with your head. I’m not letting you face him alone,” Laurel argued and Oliver sighed, realizing she was just as stubborn as her doppelganger.

 

“Fine, but stick close to me,” Oliver ordered and she nodded as they began to make their way down the hall.

 

As they walked, Oliver took another trip down memory lane.

 

_Four years ago_

_As The Hood stalked down the hall, he saw Clayborne who panicked at the sight of him._

_"Kill that Robin Hood son of a bitch!" Clayborne ordered to a guard before he ran for his life._

_Before the guard could do anything, The Hood fired. The arrow got him in the shoulder, causing him to fall on his back as his gun fired aimlessly and harmlessly as The Hood walked passed him._

Now

 

“What is it?” Laurel asked as Oliver stared down at two arrows sticking out of a man’s heart.

 

“Prometheus is toying with me,” he said simply.

 

Oliver didn’t say more as they entered a room. Oliver stared up a stairwell, seeing four dead guards at the beginning of the staircase and two further up.

 

_Four years ago_

_The Hood walked in to see guards rushing down the staircase. The Hood notched an arrow and fired, getting one guard. He fired again, getting the lights before he rushed up the staircase. He grabbed one guard and threw him down the stairs, knocking him out as The Hood turned his attention to his next opponent. Pulling out an arrow, he stabbed the next guard in the chest before throwing a flechette at the next. As he made it to the top, he grabbed the last one and tossed him into the wall, the guard hitting his head hard enough to knock him out._

_The Hood made his way up to the roof, seeing Clayborne and two guards. The Hood immediately fired, two arrows killing the two guards instantly. Realizing he was cornered, Clayborne looked at The Hood with a sneer._

_"You gonna tell me again I failed this city?" Clayborne asked mockingly._

_"You infected the people of Lamb Valley to turn a profit!" The Hood snarled._

_"You wanna make this city great again, this is how! With money, business!" Clayborne snapped._

_"You are sentencing innocent families, children, to death!" The Hood snarled._

_"Nobody cares about those people! They're a blight and I'm just...thinning the heard," Clayborne said without remorse, enraging The Hood._

_"So am I," The Hood growled._

_Reaching back, he grabbed an arrow, notched it, and fired. The Hood wouldn't admit it, but he got a lot of satisfaction seeing the look on Clayborne's face before he fell into the pool. His work done, The Hood turned around and walked off._

Now

 

“Seriously, what’s wrong?” Laurel asked after Oliver stood their silently for several moments.

 

“My past is coming back to haunt me,” Oliver said simply he started to walk up the stairs.

 

Laurel sighed but, realizing she wouldn’t get anything out of him right now, she simply followed after him. They made their way up to the roof. Prometheus was waiting for them there, standing in front of the pool.

 

“Did you hesitate at all when you killed him or was he just another name you crossed off your list?” Prometheus demanded.

 

“If you want revenge…I’m right here,” Oliver sneered.

 

“This is about so much more than revenge,” Prometheus said ominously.

 

Having had enough, Laurel stepped forward, unleashing her sonic scream. Prometheus dodged it, pulling out a shuriken and threw one at each of them. They pair dodged the weapons as Oliver fired an arrow at him. Prometheus made a run for the edge of the roof and Oliver rushed after him. Jumping after the serial killer, Oliver grabbed onto to him and they fell. Prometheus tossed a line up to the roof and they swung in through a window. The glass shattered as Prometheus burst through. He ran off as Oliver climbed in after him. Oliver began cautiously moving through the room when Prometheus’ voice seemed to each from all sides.

 

“I’ve studied you Oliver Queen. I know everything. Who you love, who you trust, who you’ve hurt. Do you know easy it was to turn Evelyn against you? How easy it will be to turn all of them against you?” Prometheus asked as Green Arrow moved throughout the maze of mirrors, drawing an arrow and notching it. “You’re not a hero. You’re a killer, and I’m going to show them that. Show them that everyone you love dies.”

 

Laurel had entered the room and spotted Prometheus. Smirking, she approached and screamed, unleashing her Canary Cry. It hit Prometheus full on and he went through the glass wall, hitting the ground. Oliver lowered his bow as the pair approached their downed enemy. However, Oliver paled as he saw Prometheus’ weapon was tapped in his hand. Oliver dropped the weapon and raced over, removing Prometheus’ mask to reveal the lifeless eyes of Billy Malone staring up at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rene and Rory attempting to absolve Felicity of the Evelyn situation just proves that Guggie and Wendy cannot hold Felicity accountable for anything. Evelyn going dark couldn’t have been obvious if she had a T-shirt that said ‘I’m gonna betray you’ on it. Felicity had to have lost her mind to think recruiting Evelyn was a good idea. Evelyn was clearly emotionally unstable and has a vengeful streak, all bad qualities in a recruit. Oliver recruiting Evelyn has Felicity written all over it.
> 
> Hope you liked the Wolverine cameo in the flashbacks. Logan will play a very important role in Laurel’s flashbacks.


	6. Not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel lashes out at Thea as she deals with her latest misstep as Oliver breaks the news to Felicity. In flashbacks, Laurel is saved by Logan as she discovers something unusual about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long since I’ve updated, I was having a lot of trouble with the Flashbacks for this chapter. Next chapter won’t be so long a wait.

Star City

Night

 

“I-I didn’t mean to,” Laurel stammered, a rare look of shock on her face as her true emotions were plain for Oliver to see. “I thought it was Prometheus!”

 

“So did I. This was his plan; he wanted to set me up. He didn’t count on you showing up,” Oliver said as he looked up at her.

 

Oliver was concerned by the look on her face. He knew that look very well, it was the same look he had after killing The Count. The look of someone trying to be better who felt they had just taken a serious step backwards. It was clear that Laurel was not emotionally ready to go back, to face the team. After a moment, Oliver made a decision.

 

“Hey,” Oliver stood up and walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders and she looked up at him. “Go back to Thea’s apartment. I’ll head back to the lair.”

 

“You mean you’ll tell them what I did,” Laurel said hollowly.

 

“This was not you, this was Prometheus,” Oliver said firmly and she scoffed. “I’m serous. It could just has easily have been me. This wasn’t you, this was Prometheus.”

 

“I doubt they’ll see it that way,” Laurel said grimly.

 

“Let me worry about the team. Head to Thea’s apartment, it’ll be okay,” Oliver instinctively kissed her forehead and pulled back, looking her in the eyes. “I promise.”

 

As he looked at her, it was very reminiscent of the way her Ollie used to look at her, full of caring. So, against her will almost, her heart warmed slightly as she nodded.

 

Arrow lair

Later

 

As the elevator doors opened, everyone got to their feet. As Oliver walked off, he saw Felicity and mentally prepared for what he was about to say.

 

“What happened out there man?” Diggle asked.

 

“Did you…kill Prometheus?” Thea asked hesitantly.

 

“Billy…did you find Billy?” Felicity asked hopefully and Oliver looked away.

 

“Prometheus…staged Billy. He duck tapped his mouth, put a weapon in his hand, and put him in his suit,” Oliver started to explain and Felicity paled as she realized where this was going. “He knew-”

 

“Oliver, no,” Felicity said, not wanting to believe it.

 

“Knew that I was there to kill him,” Oliver continued. “He calculated every move. But…Laurel beat me to the punch.”

 

“Laurel killed him,” Felicity stiffened.

 

“She thought, like I did, it was Prometheus. It was only after that…” Oliver trailed off.

 

 “She killed Billy,” Felicity repeated.

 

“She couldn’t have known Felicity. She couldn’t have,” Oliver tried to explain.

 

“Don’t Oliver. Just…don’t,” Felicity said as she turned and stormed off.

 

Oliver didn’t go after her, knowing his attempts to explain would only make things worse. It was best to let Felicity cool down.

 

“Oliver, are you really sure that she didn’t know?” Curtis asked and immediately quieted when Oliver looked over at him.

 

“If you’d seen the look on her face, you wouldn’t even be asking that question,” Oliver told him shortly.

 

Thea’s apartment

Later

 

Thea cautiously entered the apartment, looking around for her roommate. She found Laurel in the living room, drinking a beer. Judging by the empty bottles on the table in front of her, it wasn’t her first.

 

“Hey,” Thea said softly as she entered the room.

 

“Come to kick me out?” Laurel asked dryly and Thea was surprised.

 

“No! I came to see how you were,” Thea said and Laurel shrugged.

 

“After a while, all the death starts to blur together,” Laurel said but Thea stared at her for a moment. “What?”

 

“You have the same expression on your face Ollie does when he tries to sell me some bull shit,” Thea said bluntly.

 

“Look, I appreciate everything you guys have done for me, but I am not your Laurel. She was soft, trusting, weak. And that’s why she’s dead,” Laurel said bluntly and Thea fought to keep the grimace off her face.

 

“I know that you’re not our Laurel. You remind me more of Ollie than of her to be honest. But if you talk that way about her again, we will have a problem,” Thea said in a clipped voice before walking off.

 

Laurel stared after her for a moment before taking another drink of her beer.

 

_Bar, Earth-2, several years ago_

_Night_

_Laurel took a drink of the glass that the bartender had given her. She put it down, finding it empty when another glass was put down in front of her._

_“This one’s on me,” Laurel looked up to see a dark haired man had handed her the glass._

_“Thank you…” Laurel trailed off, waiting for him to introduce himself._

_“Harvey, Harvey Dent,” Harvey said with a charming smile._

_Laurel nodded before accepting the drink, taking a drink. As she put it down, almost immediately, her vision blurred. Laurel quickly realized that something had been in that drink as she felt Harvey get her to her feet. To most of the patrons, it would look she had simply had too much to drink and Harvey was helping out. She tried to call for help but whatever was in that drink seemed to render her unable to speak coherently, as all that came out of her mouth were grunts. As Harvey exited the bar and was leading her to his car, a rough voice pierced the air._

_“Let her go.”_

_Harvey looked up and, although Laurel’s vision was a little blurry, she saw a figure approach. She wondered why the voice sounded so familiar but got her answer when a street light revealed Logan’s features._

_“Let the girl go,” Logan demanded._

_“If you know what’s good for you old man, you’ll walk away and forget what you saw,” Harvey leered but Logan didn’t look impressed._

_“I said let the girl go,” Logan said a hint of a feral growl in his voice._

_“Fine, have it your way old man,” Harvey said, carelessly throwing Laurel to the ground._

_Laurel landed hard on the ground but couldn’t move. This was one strange drug, Laurel thought absently as she saw Harvey pull out a knife. He lunged for Logan but Logan easily side stepped him. Within seconds, Logan has disarmed Harvey of his knife and grabbed Harvey’s wrist. Logan threw him on his back, punching Harvey in the stomach and Harvey cried in pain, a lot more than it should be from a punch in the stomach, Laurel noted absently._

_“You like preying on those who can’t defend themselves, so you make it so they can’t fight back,” Logan said, a definite growl in his voice now. “I should kill you for that bub. But you’re just…a waste. So I’ll let you live with that. But if you ever touch a woman like you were planning on doing tonight, I’ll know. And I will kill you.”_

_Logan then walked over to Laurel, turning his back on Harvey. But Harvey sat up, pulling out a gun. He jumped to his feet, taking aim at Logan. But Logan seemed to sense it, whirling around as, to the shock of Laurel and Harvey; three metal claws emerged from the knuckles of one hand. The claws went through the gun, tearing it apart. As it fell to pieces in Harvey’s hand, Logan roared as he drove the claws into the shocked Harvey’s chest._

_“I gave you a way out,” Logan growled before yanking the claws out of Harvey’s chest and Harvey fell back on the ground, staring without seeing. “Should have taken it bub.”_

_Logan’s claws seemed to disappear into his hand as he turned and made his way over to Laurel. She tried to say ‘What are you’ but it came out more as ‘Wha ah ya’ as he picked her up._

_“Don’t worry, you’ll be alright. I got ya kid,” Logan promised as he made his way out of the parking lot._

_Laurel must have blacked out after that, because the next thing she remembers is waking up in a rundown apartment. She opened her eyes and immediately feelt weird. It only took her a moment for the events of the previous night to come back to her. She sat up on the bed she was in, immediately hit by a dizzy spell. She put a hand to her head as Logan came in, carrying a plate of food._

_“Easy kid, the drug in your system ‘ll take a while to wear off,” Logan warned her as he put the plate on a nightstand by the bed. “I made you from breakfast._

_“What are you?” Laurel blurted out and Logan tensed._

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Logan denied._

_“Really? What about those metal claws under your skin?” Laurel demanded._

_“You were drugged last night Laurel, you saw a lot of things,” Logan dismissed but she could still see the hint of fear in his eyes._

_“I know what I saw,” Laurel said confidently._

_“You don’t know anything. Look, whatever you think you saw, forget it. Eat up, and get out,” Logan snapped before turning and storming out of the room_

_Laurel stared after him, thinking. No matter what Logan said, she knew what she saw. Logan was clearly hiding something and she was going to find out what it was. What he was._

Thea’s apartment, present day

Morning

 

“John got arrested?” Thea repeated shocked.

 

“General Walker was able to set something up to lure John to an Argus safe house and set a trap for him. He’s in jail right now but he’s alright,” Oliver assured her.

 

“We need to get him out then,” Thea said.

 

“We tried that before Speedy, it didn’t work. The only way we’re gonna save John is by beating Walker. I’m working on something on that, but for now, all we can do is wait,” Oliver said and Thea sighed, knowing her brother was right but hating it.

 

“Okay. Tell John I’m thinking of him. I’ll see you later,” Thea said, hanging up as Laurel walked in.

 

“Something happen with Prometheus?” Laurel asked and Thea shook her head.

 

“Not yet,” Thea said curtly and Laurel shifted uncomfortably.

 

“Listen, I wanted to apologize for last night,” Laurel began and Thea looked over at her. “I’m not...good at letting people in, not since my Ollie.”

 

“You never let anyone in?” Thea questioned and Laurel shrugged.

 

“I let one person in, but it didn’t end well. He helped me get my life together after I lost my Ollie. But when Zoom gathered us up, I was…a different person. I couldn’t see that I was lost in this…darkness, or that Zoom was using me. He tried to help me but you can’t save someone who doesn’t want to be saved,” Laurel said regretfully before coming back to herself. “But the point is I shouldn’t have taken my guilt out on you. I’m sorry for what I said about your Laurel, I had no right.”

 

“It’s okay. I lashed out at Ollie a lot worse when he was trying to help me, so I get it. But you’re not alone anymore, you me and you have Ollie. You don’t have to bottle it all up inside anymore,” Thea assured her as she walked over and put a hand on Laurel’s shoulder.

 

Laurel looked at Thea’s hand and, for the first time since Logan, she didn’t feel quite so alone in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To explain why Felicity reacted differently than in the show, well, she was already suspicious of Laurel, already held a grudge because she blames Laurel for Oliver and Thea’s lack of trust in her, and this, in Felicity’s mind, confirms that Laurel is a remorseless killer and can’t be trusted. Hope that makes sense.


	7. Adrian's next move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Adrian meets with an old ally as he attempts to clear Diggle of all charges. In a flashback, Laurel makes an intriguing discovery about Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while, and that this is a rather short chapter, but next chapter will be much longer, I promise. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this.

A few weeks had passed and life seemed to carry on. Prometheus seemed to up and vanish, although no one was foolish enough to believe he was finished with them for even a moment. Things were obviously still tense between Felicity and Laurel, as Felicity was holding onto her grudge. Oliver couldn’t exactly say either of them were wrong. Felicity’s reaction was perfectly natural and Laurel had only been a second ahead of him in taking the shot. Thankfully, neither of them were letting this get in the way of doing their job but Oliver knew he had to do something and soon. The only saving grace was that only Curtis seemed to think Felicity was right. Thea, Rene, Rory, even Diggle admitted that Prometheus had played Laurel.

 

Diggle was still stuck in military prison, but thankfully Adrian had managed to keep him there instead of letting Walker have him, preventing Diggle’s murder. But they were still no closer to proving that Diggle had been framed by Walker.

 

Military prison

Morning

 

“How you holding up?” Adrian asked Diggle as the three of them sat down.

 

“Well, Walker’s gonna have custody of me in a week, so,” Diggle shrugged.

 

“As soon as Walker has custody of John, he’s gonna throw him in a hole,” Oliver pointed out.

 

“Maybe not. I’ve got a buddy at the national security agency. Turns out they have General Walker under investigation and were putting together quite the case-wire transfers and some keyhole satellite images of his movements with the nuclear trigger,” Adrian explained.

 

“That’s enough to exonerate John,” Oliver realized.

 

“Except I don’t like the way you said ‘were building a case’ just now,” Diggle said.

 

“Walker has friends in high places, managed to get the investigation slow-rolled,” Adrian informed regretfully.

 

“The file still exists,” Oliver pointed out.

 

“I’ve made a FOIA request, but considering all this is classified, that could take months, maybe even years," Adrian said.

 

“Time we don’t have,” Oliver noted grimly.

 

“Sorry I don’t have better news,” Adrian apologized.

 

“You have gone above and beyond already,” Oliver said, holding out his hand for Adrian to shake.

 

“Unfortunately, I’m gonna be out of town for a few days. Family emergency,” Adrian explained.

 

“I get it. Family’s important, spend time with them while you can,” Diggle said.

 

Adrian nodded before walking out.

 

“Well, Felicity’s gonna love hacking the NSA,” Oliver said dryly.

 

“How’s she holding up?” Diggle inquired.

 

“We don’t talk much anymore. But she seems like she’s holding it together,” Oliver said and Diggle nodded.

 

“And what about Laurel?” Diggle asked and Oliver was taken back.

 

“Since when do you care?” Oliver asked pointedly and Diggle winced.

 

“I deserve that. I had a lot of time to think while I’ve been in here. And I realized that I owe you an apology,” Diggle said and Olivier was confused. “For years, I’ve lectured you about having blind spots when it comes to Laurel and Sara while I’ve had a blind spot when it comes to Felicity. It was my blind spot with Andy that got our Laurel killed.”

 

“No one blames you for that John. And our Laurel wouldn’t either,” Olivier quickly assured him.

 

“But I do,” Diggle said furiously. “And I always will. And I will never be so blinded by emotion that it costs someone their life…ever again.”

 

Thea’s apartment

Same time

 

Laurel was looking at a news article about Billy’s death. Oliver and Lyla had managed to cover it up as a car accident but the SCPD were suspicious, given the deactivation of his GPS. As she looked at the news article, she couldn’t help but remember a time where everything was so much simpler.

 

_Central City, several years ago_

_Night_

_Laurel got in after a long day. It had been a week since Logan had saved her and she was still no closer to answering the questions she had than she was then. As she walked in, she saw an envelope on her kitchen table. She paused, knowing it had not been there when she had left. Walking over to the table, she saw a note by the envelope._

_‘Thought this might help, Vic’ it read._

_Victor Sage, or Vic as he preferred, was a private detective Laurel had hired to dig up anything on Logan. Laurel put the note down and grabbed the envelope, opening it. She pulled out a picture and stared in shock. It was a black and white photo. Logan was in it, in what appeared to be a bar with some other men, all dressed in military uniforms. Laurel turned the photo over and stared at what was written on the back._

_‘James Howlett and the Howling Commandos, December 24 th, 1942’ it read._

Star City

Now

 

Adrian walked into the apartment, looking around. As he closed the door, his hand flew out, catching a flechette, stopping it mere inches from his face.

 

“You are still as sharp as ever,” Talia noted as she stepped into view.

 

“So, did you make any progress?” Adrian asked, throwing the flechette to the floor and Talia nodded.

 

“The woman you are looking for is in Hub City. Her name is Dinah Drake, although she also goes by Tina Boland. She was a member of the Central City Police Department before her partner, Vincent Sobel, was murdered. Now she is on a crusade of vengeance to kill the man who murdered him. Sounds familiar, does it not?” Talia said with a knowing smirk, which Adrian returned.

 

“A girl after my own heart. I think it’s time I paid a visit to Hub City. See if I can…help her with her revenge,” Adrian said as a wicked smirk graced his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the comics, Logan fought alongside Steve and Bucky in World War Two, so this was my little nod to that.


	8. Into the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Adrian begins his recruitment of Dinah Drake, Felicity's past comes back to her.

Hub City  
Night

Dinah Drake was on a rooftop, moving towards the edge when a modulated voice called out.

“Dinah Drake.”

She stiffened, having not heard that name in a very long time. She turned around to see a man in a black suit with a mask that reminded her of a paining she had once seen in a museum. 

“Who the hell are you and how do you know that name?” Dinah demanded her entire body screaming hostility.

“You may call me Prometheus. I’ve been searching for you for a very long time. I know about you partner, Vincent Sobel,” Prometheus said and Dinah glared at him. “Bu he was more than that, wasn’t he? You loved him. You hate his killer, but you also hate yourself for being alive while he’s dead.”

“How do you know that?” Dinah asked, disturbed at how well he could read her.

“Because I felt the same way when my father was murdered. I hated his killer for that, so I began my own crusade of vengeance. But over time, it became something else, a journey of discovery you might say. In a way, I owe him for helping show me who I really am. And I want to help you do the same thing,” Prometheus explained.

Dinah raised an eyebrow as Prometheus pulled back his hood and removed his mask, revealing his true face. He as a Caucasian man in his late twenties/early thirties with black hair and dark eyes.

“My name is Adrian Chase and I think we can help each other Dinah,” Adrian told her.

Adrian held out his hand to Dinah. Dinah eyed him wearily for a moment before crossing her arms.

“I’ll listen to what you have to say,” Dinah said and Adrian lowered his hand to his side, internally smirking as he knew Dinah had given him an opening.

Dinah’s apartment  
Later

“So, you’ve been hunting this Sean Sonus for the past three years?” Adrian asked as he looked at Dinah’s target board.

“Is that judgement I hear?” Dinah snarked.

“No, I’m impressed. I think we’re a lot alike Dinah, both of us are after vengeance,” Adrian said.

“The only thing I can’t figure out is why Sonus came to Hub City,” Dinah said in frustration.

“Tobias Church,” Adrian said and she looked confused. “He was a crime lord; he united all the gangs in Hub City before coming to Star City. I killed him and that probably left a power vacuum here.”

“So Sonus came here to pick up where Church left off,” Dinah realized and Adrian nodded.

“If Church is connected to Sonus, you definitely need my help Dinah,” Adrian picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Dinah after writing something down on it. “If you really want to take down Sonus, meet me at that address tomorrow morning.”

Arrow lair, next day  
Morning

“Did you sleep here?” Curtis asked as he walked into the lair to see Felicity at the table n her computer, an empty bag of Big Belly Burger near her.

“I didn’t sleep,” Felicity said not looking up form typing.

“I thought the NSA was a dead-end, the file was erased,” Curtis said confused and she shot him a look. “But of course nothing is ever erased on the internet. Everything leaves behind a digital shadow.”

“And I have been scouring the dark web trying to find it,” Felicity said before a terminal message popped up on her screen.

“You chatting with someone?’ Curtis asked.

“No,” Felicity said taken back.

“Who are they and how did they get into your system?” Curtis inquired.

“I have absolutely no idea,” Felicity said as they read the message.

‘Are you Ghost Fox Goddess?’ it read.

“Who’s Ghost Fox Goddess?” Curtis asked.

“Me. It was my hacker handle in college. Long story,” Felicity said as she typed in ‘who’s asking’ and sent it.

‘I can help you. Meet IRL?’ came back.

“They wanna meet you,” Curtis said and Felicity nodded absently.

Hub City  
Same time

Dinah entered the warehouse cautiously, still not completely sure she trusted Adrian. As she walked around in the dark, about ready to bolt she heard the sound of footsteps clicking on the floor. She turned in the direction of the sound as Adrian stepped into view. 

“I’m glad you came,” Adrian told her smoothly.

“Did you think I wouldn’t?” Dinah asked curiously. 

“I had a feeling you would but there was always a chance you’d run. I’m glad my feeling was right. Come on, I want to show you something,” Adrian said as he turned around, leading Dinah down a flight of stairs, to below.

Adrian led her into a dimly lit room with a table on it was a man who was tied there like an animal, all his limbs restrained to the corners of the table.

“What is this?” Dinah asked a little wearily.

“This is Jordan Smith. You two have quite the history,” Adrian said to her confusion.

“I’ve never met him before in my life,” Dinah insisted.

“You’re right, you haven’t. But Jordon here is one of Sonus’ men. In fact, he’s the guy who captured Vincent,” Adrian mentioned and was pleased to see Dinah’s eyes harden at his words. “In a way, he led Vincent to his death.”

“You son of a bitch!” Dinah snarled, moving towards the man but Adrian stopped her.

“Not yet. You see, he has the information you want, he has the location of Sonus,” Adrian said and Dinah’s interest as definitely peaked. “Unfortunately, he’s not really in a chatty mood.”

“You two don’t scare me half as much as Sonus does,” Jordon spoke up.

“We should, you should be very afraid right now,” Adrian as he walked over, picking up a knife.

“So what, you’re gonna torture me?” Jordon asked mockingly and Adrian simply smirked.

“I’m not gonna torture you. She is,” Adrian said, holding the knife out to the stunned Dinah.

“What?” 

“This is your mission Dinah. I’m just here to help,” Adrian said as she eyed the knife wearily.

“Why are you doing this?” Dinah asked.

“I told you Dinah, I’m here to help show you who you really are,” Adrian told her simply.

Wearily, Dinah took the knife before walking over to the table. Adrian was pleased to see the hint of fear enter Jordon’s eyes.

“A friend of mine showed me a skinning technique that hunters use. I think it’s time we showed Jordon here,” Adrian said and was pleased by the determined glint that entered Dinah’s eyes.

If anyone would have entered the warehouse at that moment, they would have heard Jordon’s scream of pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised that this chapter would be significantly longer, but this felt like a good stopping point. To make up for it, next chapter will be up very soon.


	9. A dark seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian continues to push Dinah down a dark path as, back in Star City, Laurel comes up with a plan to get herself into the public eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you the next chapter would be up quick, didn’t I?

Hub City  
Afternoon

Adrian put a sheet over the body as Dinah tossed the knife aside. She looked down at her hands, noting the blood on them.

“You okay?” Adrian asked.

“Why did you make me do that?” Dinah said in a quivering voice.

“I didn’t make you do anything Dinah. All I did was show you how to get the Intel you needed. Once you had that, you could have stopped. But you kept going, because you wanted revenge. This was all you,” Adrian said as he gestured to Jordon’s body, hidden under the sheet. “And you know that you’re not just upset that you did it. You’re upset that you enjoyed it.”

“What do you want from me?!” Dinah finally exploded, at her breaking point.

Inwardly, Adrian smirked. After the loss of the man she loved, three years of searching for revenge, and an unspeakable act of violence, Dinah was at her breaking point. She was ripe for his molding. 

“I told you Dinah, I’m here to show you who you really are. This, this is my best self. And I want you to have the same thing,” Adrian said as he walked over to a box. “The woman who taught me how to do this, she also taught me to channel the monster inside me, to give it an identity so it wouldn’t consume me. Ironically, she also taught the man who killed my father the same thing. And now, I’m gonna teach you how to that to.”

“What?” Dinah asked confused.

Adrian simply smirked as he opened the box. Dinah, curious, walked over and looked inside.

“In order to make sure the monster inside you doesn’t take over, you need to give it an identity. Let’s give it one, so Sonus can pay for what he did,” Adrian told her.

Sonus’ hideout  
Night

In a pent house, men were standing outside Sonus’ room as he ate dinner. Then, suddenly, Dinah dropped down from the ceiling. Only she was now dressed in an entirely new attire. She was now dressed in a pair of leather black pants with a red leather shirt. She had on black leather, knee high boots and a black trench coat complete with a black mask that covered her eyes, similar to Laurel’s and Evelyn’s. She also had on a black wig over her brunette hair. 

As the guards rushed her, Dinah used her scream to knock them back. Most of them hit the wall, getting knocked out. But one was simply dazed and started to stand up as Dinah stalked towards him. She pulled a knife out from her coat and stabbed him in the chest. He gasped in pain as she yanked it out, causing him to fall back, his eyes staring without seeing. 

Dinah then kicked down the door, coming face to face with another guard, standing between her and Sonus. Dinah snarled, grabbing the guard and slamming him against the wall, slitting his throat. She let him go and he fell lifelessly to the floor as Dinah faced Sonus.

“Have we met before?” Sonus inquired as he got to his feet, feeling something was very familiar about this woman.

“You could say that,” Dinah said as she smiled a dark smile.

Before Dinah could do anything, she swayed on her feet, suddenly unable to see straight. She dropped the knife as she collapsed to the floor, out cold. Sonus pulled out a gun and attempted to shoot her but a shuriken few out, hitting the gun and knocking it out of his hand. Surprised, Sonus looked up and saw Prometheus standing in the doorway, holding a sword in his hand.

“Get away from her,” Prometheus said in his modulated voice.

“The Throwing Star Killer. What are you doing so far from Star City?” Sonus said as he regarded Prometheus.

“Well that’s my business,” Prometheus said.

Sonus smirked and suddenly, Prometheus swayed on his feet. Knowing he couldn’t let himself lost consciousness, Prometheus threw his sword. It hit Sonus in the shoulder and he cried out in pain as the dizzy spell stopped. Sonus yanked out the sword and threw it to the floor, holding his wounded shoulder before Prometheus was struck with another dizzy spell. He fell to his knees before it stopped. He looked up to see Sonus was gone.

Warehouse  
Later

Dinah came to in the warehouse, lying on a bed. She sat up, holding her head as a migraine struck her.

“Here,” Dinah looked up as Adrian held out some pills and a glass of water. “Aspirin should help.”

“What happened?” Dinah demanded as she took the pills and water, already in the process of taking them.

“We miscalculated,” Adrian said once Dinah had swallowed. “Sonus is a Metahuman just like you. He can manipulate sonic waves, it’s how he knocked you out. He nearly did the same to me.”

“We lost him,” Dinah realized and was confused by the smile that crossed Adrian’s face. 

“Not quite. I…interrogated one of the guards you left alive. Sonus is expecting a large shipment of Slide the drugs he’s been dealing, in a few hours. That’s where we’ll hit him,” Adrian promised.

“And what good will knowing where he is do if we can’t hit him?” Dinah asked hotly.

“Relax. Someone is going to meet us with some tech that can neutralize Sonus,” Adrian was quick to assure her. “The thing you need to know about me Dinah is that I’m always thinking ten steps ahead. Always.”

Arrow lair  
Same time

“Slow night?” Laurel asked as she walked up behind Oliver at the monitors. 

“Prometheus hasn’t made a move since Malone and getting John sent to prison. It has me on edge,” Oliver admitted before looking over at her. “How are you doing?”

“I’m…getting there,” Laurel admitted and Oliver nodded. “Look…I think I know how to get me into the public without causing confusion.”

“How?” Oliver asked as he turned around to face her fully.

“Let me worry about that, the less you know the better. But I need a favor. I need you to stab me with one of your arrows,” Laurel said and he stared at her incredulously. 

“No, I’m not gonna stab you. Why would you need to be stabbed?” Oliver demanded and Laurel sighed.

“It’s better that you don’t know, that your reaction be genuine. You say that you trust me Oliver. Well, here’s your chance to prove it,” Laurel said bluntly and Oliver stared at her, torn on what to do.

Hub City  
Later

“It seems you’re recruitment has gone well,” Talia said as she met Adrian and Dinah, both in their uniforms sans masks, in the warehouse.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Dinah said as she shot Adrian a look and he shrugged.

“Let’s not talk about recruitment. First, let’s help Dinah. Do you have it?” Adrian asked Talia.

She nodded, reaching inside her jacket and pulling something. It most closely resembled a Game Boy. It was black and sleek with a red circle with a black dot in the center covering half of it. Talia pushed the black dot and the circle turned green, giving off a humming noise.

“Scream,” Talia told Dinah.

Dinah looked at Adrian incredulously and he simply shrugged in a ‘just do it’ way. Dinah turned off to the side so it wouldn’t hit her new allies and tried to use her sonic scream. Only nothing happened. Dinah turned back in astonishment as Talia pressed the dot again, turning the circle back to red as the humming stopped.

“This uses the same technology Barry Allen and his friend used to nullify the one they call Black Siren’s powers while she was there prisoner,” Talia explained as she handed the device to Adrian. “Just as it stops her screams, it will stop Mr. Sonus’ powers as well.”

“Thank you Talia,” Adrian said and she nodded.

“We will be in touch Adrian,” Talia said before looking over at Dinah. “Lady Shiva.”

Talia then disappeared into the shadows as Dinah looked confused.

“What?” Dinah asked, looking at Adrian for an explanation.

“Your suit. The design is based on the description of an old folk tale from where Talia grew up of this woman who was supposed to be the most deadly assassin ever. No one knows her real name, but she was known as Lady Shiva,” Adrian explained as he pocketed the device. “Are you ready?”

“I’ve waited three years for this. It can’t come soon enough,” Dinah snarled and a pleased smile crossed Adrian’s face.

“Then let’s go. You’ve waited long enough,” Adrian said as he picked up his mask.

Elsewhere in Hub City  
Later

Sonus and his crew stared up at the chopper as it neared the building. It started towards the landing zone when the doors to the rooftop slammed open. They whirled around, seeing Prometheus and Dinah, wearing her mask and wig, run onto the roof, Prometheus throwing three shurikens. Three of Sonus’ men were hit and killed instantly as Dinah pulled out a gun, opening fire.

“Kill them!” Sonus barked as his men moved out, opening fire.

Prometheus pulled out his sword, whirling around as he slashed multiple ways, killing much of Sonus’ miniature army. Meanwhile, Dinah had taken out a knife and slit the throat of one man while exchanging fire with another. Sonus tried to use his powers but Prometheus stepped away, activating the device from Talia. Sonus simply stared in confusion as his powers seemed to stop working for some reason. 

“Having performance issues?!” Dinah asked mockingly, getting Sonus’ guard in the chest.

While this was going on, Prometheus had to take cover behind a door of the roof as someone on the chopper opened fire on him. Prometheus pulled out an arrow from his quiver and jumped up, throwing it towards the chopper. The arrow hit the chopper’s tail and exploded. With the loss of its tail, the chopper swayed, falling to the ground below them and exploding.

By this point, all of Sonus’ men had been incapacitated or killed, and Dinah held Sonus at gun point.

“Now I recognize you. Long time Tina. To think, you held out a candle for me all these years,” Sonus said arrogantly and Dinah’s rage soared.

“Not yet,” Prometheus told her as he walked forward.

“You told me that you were helping me!” Dinah snapped as she glared at him, thinking he was going to stop her.

“I am. But I’m also here to show you how to channel the monster inside of you. You’re not Dinah Drake right now. A gun shot is too easy, it lacks...refinement.” 

Prometheus walked over and grabbed one of Sonus’ arms, twisting and Sonus cried out in pain as a sickening crack was heard. He forced Sonus to his knees as he looked back at Dinah.

“You’ve waited three years for this moment. Make it count,” Prometheus told her.

Dinah glared hatefully at Sonus, pocketing the gun and pulling out a knife. She walked up and sunk the knife deep into Sonus’ chest. She got a sick sense of satisfaction from the look of pain that crossed his face and she slid the knife in deeper, into his heart, before she twisted the knife and yanked it out. Sonus fell back, bleeding out as he took his last breath. 

Behind his mask, Adrian smirked as he saw the look of joy and exhilaration on Dinah’s face. Everything was going according to plan.

Dinah’s apartment  
Later

“You wanted me to kill him,” Dinah put the wig down as she turned to face Adrian, who had taken off his mask. “Why?”

“Like I said, to help show you who you really are,” Adrian said as he walked over to her. “Tell me, you’ve been after revenge for so long…what is your plan for afterwards?”

Dinah paused, opening and closing her mouth. But nothing came out.

“You’ve never given it any thought, have you? You can’t go back to being a cop; they’ll wonder where you were. What are you gonna tell them, you killed Sonus and dozens of his men? Even if you don’t tell them anything, they’ll retrace your steps, figure out what you’ve been doing. Society, it will never accept people like us. It’s why we wear masks, to hide our true faces when we show the world out true selves,” Adrian said as he circled her.

“If you’re gonna give a sales pitch, just do it already,” Dinah snapped and Adrian smiled.

“I said when we first met that I thought we could help each other. I feel I’ve done that, I’ve helped you take your revenge and I showed you your true self. I helped you become your best self. Now, I need your help,” Adrian pulled out a photo of Oliver, handing it to her. “That is Oliver Queen; he’s the man who killed my father. He plays judge, jury, and executioner. I want you to help me take him down Dinah.”

“Not Dinah,” Dinah said after a moment of looking at the photo.

“What?” Adrian asked.

“You told me I wasn’t Dinah Drake when I killed Sonus. Dinah Drake is gone. I…I am Lady Shiva,” Dinah said and Adrian smirked, knowing he had her now.

Arrow lair  
Later

Oliver was sitting down, staring at a bloodied arrow head when Felicity walked over.

“Putting arrows in bad guys?” Felicity asked.

“Not exactly. Where have you been, you weren’t answering you comms?” Oliver demanded and Felicity pulled out a flash drive. “What is that?”

“This is everything we need to exonerate John,” Felicity said and Oliver started.

“How’d you manage that?” Oliver asked stunned.

“It’s a long story but let’s just say I made some new friends. I’ll explain later but for right now, why don’t you go tell John the good news,” Felicity suggested.

Oliver should have questioned her. He should have, he would later scold himself for not questioning where she had gotten this flash drive. But, at the moment, he was simply grateful for the good fortune. So he stood up and walked out, off to tell his friend the good news.

And while he was gone, Felicity plugged the flash drive into the lair’s computer and uploaded the information on it.

Star City  
Same time

A driver of a van was checking something when a woman walked out of the shadows and pressed herself against the van. He whirled around, seeing a blonde haired woman dressed in worn clothes. She was holding her side, nursing a wound as she muttered to herself.

“Ma’am, are you okay?” The driver asked concerned.

“I escaped…I was kidnapped, a year ago I think,” the woman muttered shakily.

“Lady, what’s your name?” the driver asked, wondering if this woman was mentally…there.

“Laurel. Laurel Lance,” Laurel told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Dinah to have the mantle of a villain from the comics. I almost went with Lady Deathstrike, but I felt Lady Shiva worked better.
> 
> As for Dinah, yes, she is going to a villain in this. At the point of her introduction, Dinah had much more potential to be a villain. The only reason she didn’t was because she had Oliver as the angle on her shoulder, telling her she could be better and she had the legacy of Laurel to live up to. Okay, yeah, she later tarnished it in season six, but the point is she could easily have gone the other way if not for Oliver and Team Arrow.
> 
> Laurel’s cover story is going to be the same as in season six. For those of you who don’t know what her cover story is, I will explain it next chapter so no one is out of the loop.
> 
> Felicity’s meeting with Alena went pretty much exactly as it did in the show except with Curtis in Rory’s place.


	10. The past haunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin gets out of rehab and meets Laurel for the first time as an old adversary of Diggle reemerges. In the flashbacks, Laurel's search into Logan digs up a ghost from her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I haven’t updated this story in a while, there are personal reasons why but they don’t matter. I will be updating this story more often now, so in the meantime, hope this rather short chapter is enough to tide you guys over until the next update.

City Hall

Morning

 

Oliver and Thea were going over some last minute details of some proposals Oliver had made when someone knocked lightly on the door.

 

“Is now a bad time?” Susan asked as she lingered in the doorway.

 

“We’re just about done here, right?” Oliver asked as he looked over at Thea.

 

“Sure, we always have time for our favorite reporter,” Thea said sarcastically as she gathered some files and walked out of the room.

 

“I’m sorry about her,” Oliver said.

 

“It’s fine. She’s not the Queen I’m seeing,” Susan noted.

 

“That’s a rather old fashionw ay to say it,” Oliver noted.

 

“Well, I’m not sure how else to put it considering we haven’t…progressed,” Susan trailed off suggestively.

 

“Meaning we haven’t slept together,” Oliver noted dryly.

 

Someone cleared their throat and the pair looked up.

 

“Hi,” Quentin said awkwardly.

 

“Quentin,” Oliver said surprised. “I wasn’t expecting to see you today.”

 

“Well, that’s the thing about rehab. It’s a long process and then it isn’t. And from the looks of Thea out there, you need me back bad,” Quentin said.

 

“How about I give you guys a minute,” Susan said as she moved to leave.

 

“It’s alright Ms. Williams; I wasn’t planning on keeping my problems a secret. In fact, I’d like to talk with you about it. On camera,” Quentin said to the surprise of Oliver and Susan.

 

“I will have my people call your people,” Susan promised before walking out.

 

“Whoa, you live a complicated life,” Quentin said once she was gone.

 

“How are you?” Oliver asked eager to change the subject.

 

“Fine. In fact, I’m feeling better than I have in a long while,” Quentin said.

 

“That’s good, but are you sure we should be pressing your luck with Susan?” Oliver asked concerned.

 

“If I were any more dry, I’d be dead. I’m ready to move forward Oliver, this is how,” Quentin said confidently and Oliver nodded.

 

“Okay, Thea will prep you for the interview. Come on,” Oliver said grabbing his keys and moving to walk out.

 

“Where we going?” Quentin asked.

 

“To go pick up your daughter from the hospital,” Oliver said, taking Quentin back.

 

“What?”

 

Starling General Hospital

Later in the morning

 

“So, you stabbed my daughter?” Quentin asked for clarification.

 

“At her insistence, yes,” Oliver admitted.

 

“And now, everyone thinks she’s our Laurel?” Quentin asked, just so he got everything right.

 

“That about covers it,” Oliver nodded.

 

“When did this become my life?” Quentin asked as he put a hand over his face.

 

“About the time the Flash showed up,” Oliver said, patting Quentin on the shoulder.

 

They stopped in front of a room. Quentin knew without Oliver saying anything that this was the room his daughter was in.

 

“You ready for this?” Oliver asked.

 

“I-I don’t know,” Quentin admitted hesitantly, suddenly filled with nerves.

 

“I’ll head inside first. You can wait by the car if you want,” Oliver said, suddenly concerned he was pushing Quentin too soon.

 

“No, I’ll be fine. Just…give me a minute,” Quentin said.

 

Oliver nodded before entering the room. Laurel was just putting on her jacket when he walked in.

 

“Coming to pick me up? Whatever will your girlfriend think?” she said flirtatiously.

 

Oliver did not respond, beginning to grow used to her particular brand of humor. It actually reminded him of Tommy’s at times.

 

“Hey, we need to talk,” Oliver said and she noticed the look on his face.

 

“Did something happen? Is it Prometheus?” Laurel asked and Oliver shook his head.

 

“No, nothing like that. Quentin, he’s out of rehab and he’s outside the door,” Oliver said and Laurel tensed. “He’d like to meet you. There is no wrong answer to this; I can tell him you’re not ready if you want.”

 

“No, no it’s fine. I’m gonna have to face him at some point. Just…could you give us a minute?” Laurel asked.

 

Oliver nodded, stepping back outside.

 

“If you’re ready, she’s ready to see you,” Oliver said gently.

 

Quentin nodded, stepping inside the room. Laurel stood there and Quentin paused as he stared at her, trying to find a trace of his Laurel in her.

 

“Hi dad,” Laurel said, her throat catching slightly at her words.

 

“Do I remind you of your father?” Quentin questioned curiously.

 

“No. He died when I was thirteen,” Laurel admitted.

 

“I’m sorry about that,” Quentin said honestly.

 

“Do I remind you of your Laurel?” she asked in return.

 

“A little bit in the eyes. But I can see that you’re different,” Quentin said as he walked over to her.

 

“What do you know about me?” Laurel asked wearily.

 

“Oliver and Thea told me a little bit. That you were rounded up and experimented on by your earth’s government. I’m sorry about that,” Quentin said.

 

“Did they also tell you I came here with the army that invaded Central City?” Laurel asked bluntly.

 

“Yeah, they did,” Quentin admitted. “But I don’t see a monster when I look at you.”

 

“What do you see?” Laurel asked curiously.

 

“My daughter,” Quentin’s answer took her by surprise. “You’re a lot more damaged than my Laurel was but I still see my daughter when I look in your eyes. If you’d let me…I’d like to get to know you.”

 

Laurel eyed him, the part of her that was still the little girl crying for her daddy telling her to accept his offer. Before she could say anything, however, the door burst open and Oliver rushed in.

 

“Sorry to interrupt, but we need to go,” Oliver said and the Lances could hear the stress in his voice and see it on his face.

 

“What happened?” Quentin asked as they looked over at him.

 

“John just called. Military police took General Walker into custody. He and his men shot their way out, at least thirty dead and they are in the wind. If that wasn’t bad enough, the trigger for the nuke he stole is missing,” Oliver said to their horror.

 

_Central City, Earth-2, many years ago_

_Morning_

_It was before early hours in the gym when Laurel walked in, looking around for Logan._

_“I thought I told you that we had nothing else to discuss,” Logan said as he was setting up a new bag._

_“Yeah, you’re also full of crap,” Laurel said, pulling out the photo she had gotten from Vic. “Care to explain this?”_

_“I was named after my grandfather,” Logan said evenly but Laurel could see in his eyes that he was hiding something._

_“And he also looks exactly like you? I don’t buy it. I saw something the night you saved me, I know I did. And you are lying to me about it, trying to throw me off because you don’t want me to know whatever it is you’re hiding” Laurel insisted._

_Logan narrowed his eyes and Laurel could see that he was tense. She knew she was right without him even saying a word. Logan was keeping something quiet. Before the conversation could continue, a voice called out._

_“All done Logan, oh,” a dark haired man had come out of the back. “I didn’t realize you had a student come by.”_

_Logan said something, but Laurel didn’t hear. She stared at the man, shock and horror on her face. She was startled out of it when Logan put a hand on her shoulder._

_“You okay kid?” Logan concern on his face as she looked around, finding the man had snuck off while she was in a state of shock._

_“That man, where’d he go?” Laurel demanded and Logan frowned, bewildered and concerned about the sudden change in her._

_“Jim? He’s my land lord, I rent this place. We were going over some things before you showed up. Why?” Logan demanded more than asked._

_“His name isn’t Jim. It’s Brett, Brett Collins. He murdered my father,” Laurel said to Logan’s shock._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m obviously using some elements of the recent episode of Arrow for the flashback story. But I will be giving it my own spin.


	11. Russia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow journey to Russia to track down Walker where Oliver's past comes back to haunt him. Oliver and Laurel grow concerned over Diggle's vendetta as, in flashbacks, Logan helps Laurel track her father's killer.

Argus had been able to figure that Walker and his men were headed for Russia for a sale of the nuke. However, because it was in Russia, neither the military nor Argus could do anything. Which is how Oliver found himself boarding his private plan with Laurel, Diggle, Felicity, and Rory. Curtis and Rene had stayed behind to watch over the city in case anything happened and Thea had been instructed to check in with Curtis every thirty minutes to make sure nothing was going wrong while she prepped Quentin for his interview.

 

Russia

Afternoon

 

“Okay, this whole flying private thing is something I could get used to,” Rory quipped as they walked into the airport.

 

“Being mayor has its perks,” Oliver said.

 

“I’ll bet it does,” Laurel quipped and Oliver smiled slightly. “So you have friends in Russia?”

 

“One friend. Reached out, didn’t hear back,” Oliver said before he saw said friend.

 

“Oliver Queen,” Anatoly Knyazev said in a friendly voice as the neared him and his entourage.

 

“Anatoly,” Oliver said, before, to his shock, Anatoly slugged him.

 

“You never should have come back to Russia,” Anatoly said coldly as he glared at the stunned Oliver.

 

“Anatoly?” Oliver questioned confused.

 

“Alexi Lenov. You remember him, yes? He was one of your brothers,” Anatoly sneered.

 

“I can explain,” Oliver started.

 

“You asked favor of him. He ask favor of you in return and you pull gun on him instead?” Anatoly demanded.

 

“Slade Wilson,” Oliver said and Anatoly started. “He’s alive ad he was coming after me. Obviously, I wasn’t thinking very clearly. My actions were…regrettable. If I could change it, I would.”

 

After a moment, Anatoly gestured over to a corner. Oliver nodded, gesturing ‘wait here’ to his confused team as he walked over to a more secluded corner of the airport.

 

“I wish you had explained this to me earlier, I would be in better position to help you,” Anatoly said once they were alone. “As it is, I cannot help you know without losing favor with my men. I am sorry Oliver.”

 

Elsewhere in Russia

Later in the afternoon

 

“Feels like someone died of Tuberculosis in here,” Felicity mentioned as they all walked into the house.

 

“What’s the Russian word for creepy?” Rory asked sarcastically.

 

“Zhutko,” Oliver said absently, his mind on Walker.

 

“Where’d you guys find this place?” Laurel wondered.

 

“Lyla. This used to be an Argus safe house. And as you can tell from Amero-Russian relations, it hasn’t been used in a while,” Diggle explained.

 

“And why aren’t we working with Argus?” Rory wondered.

 

“Because Argus can’t operate here without causing an international crisis,” Oliver explained.

 

“Speaking of which, why did your friend punch you?” Laurel asked what they were all wondering.

 

“Three years ago, a man called Slade Wilson came to Star City to destroy my life. I used a Bratva contact to track him down, he asked me for something in exchange. I refused and Slade killed him,” Oliver explained and understanding dawned on them. “My friend understands the situation, but he can’t help us without losing standing with the Bratva. We’re on our own. How long until we’re up and running?”

 

“Not sure. I’m pretty much starting from scratch here and I have to hack the Russian server to see if I can find any chatter on Walker. That might take no time or a lot of time,” Felicity explained.

 

“Well you might want to get on it. I don’t think we want that nuke getting into the wrong hands,” Laurel said and Felicity shot her a poisonous look.

 

“I don’t need a murderer to tell me that,” Felicity spat and Laurel glared.

 

“Enough,” Oliver said before it could get ugly. “She’s right; we need you to get working as fast as you can Felicity.”

 

_Central City, Earth-2, years ago_

_Afternoon_

_Logan handed Laurel some tea as they sat in his office. She numbly took it, still in a state of shock._

_“What do you mean he killed your father?” Logan asked._

_“My dad, he was a cop in Star City. Collins, he was a crime boss my dad was trying to take down. My dad went undercover in Collins organization to get the information they needed to bust him. But Collins, he found out and …” Laurel put a hand to her mouth as she tried to repress the sob that tried to leave her mouth._

_“I’m sorry kid,” Logan said softly._

_“The cops broke up his organization not long after that, but Collins got away. The police could never find him,” Laurel said, her lips trembling as she tried to control her emotions._

_“So he came here to Central City, assumed a new identity,” Logan noted._

_“And I bet if you look close enough, he’s still a criminal at heart,” Laurel spat._

_“In my experience, you can’t teach an old dog new tricks, just improve its old ones,” Logan noted. “If he’s as bad as you say he is, he’s probably still dealing in the criminal underworld, just doing it under the radar.”_

_“We should call the police,” Laurel said._

_“Let me handle this kid. The police, they’ll need evidence. By the time they feel they’ve got it, Collins will have skipped down. Leave this to me,” Logan said and Laurel looked up at him._

_“What are you?” Laurel asked._

_“I’m the Wolverine.”_

Russia

Morning

 

After discovering Walker was still using his old burner phone, Felicity had tracked him to a church, where they were currently staking out.

 

“I spot ten civilians inside. No sign of Walker,” Rory said from inside the church.

 

“No activity from the back either,” Laurel said over the comms.

 

“Are we sure this is the spot Overwatch?” Oliver inquired as he and Diggle, wielding guns and wearing black masks, moved through the basement.

 

“Walker’s phone just went active from that address,” Felicity confirmed.

 

“There,” Diggle said, gesturing to a door that had light shining in the crack.

 

“John, there are civilians here,” Oliver cautioned.

 

“I don’t care Oliver, this might be our only shot,” Diggle said to Oliver’s horror.

 

“You don’t care?” Oliver repeated.

 

“We’re wasting time,” Diggle snapped, walking over and kicking the door down.

 

The room was empty, save for a device that lit up when Diggle kicked the door in.

 

“Proximity alarm, Walker knew we were coming,” Diggle said as he backed up.

 

Suddenly, shots rang out and Oliver and Diggle were forced to take cover as three men in armed with machine guns emerged at the end of the hall, firing at them.

 

Above them, Rory looked around in confusion as everyone stood up and ran, hearing the gun fire below.

 

“You guys hear that?” Rory asked over the comms.

 

“Recon, get those civilians clear. Back-” Felicity began.

 

“I’m going in,” Laurel said, kicking the door down and heading inside.

 

Inside, Oliver and Diggle were exchanging fire with the men as Walker was walking away.

 

“I don’t know who you gentlemen are, but I wanna thank you for being so eager to find me,” Walker said smugly.

 

Oliver slid across the floor, opening fire and getting one of Walker’s men. Laurel then rushed in, using her sonic scream to knock out the rest of the men.

 

“You guys alright?” Laurel asked and they nodded.

 

“We lost Walker,” Diggle said in frustration.

 

“Overwatch, do you have eyes on him?” Oliver asked.

 

“Negative,” Felicity said.

 

“We need to find him Oliver,” Diggle said.

 

“We have his man. He’ll take us straight to him,” Oliver said, lifting one of Walker’s men up by the collar.

 

Safe house

Later

 

Walker’s man was tied up and blind folded, suspended above the ground by ropes when Oliver walked in.

 

“What the hell is this? No way you’re Argus or DOD,” the man said.

 

“Shut up,” Oliver sneered, picking up two jumper cables. “There are thousands, millions of lives at stake. You don’t want those deaths on your conscience.”

 

“My conscience?” the man laughed before Oliver clipped the ends of the jumper cables together, resulting in some sparks. “What’s that?

 

“This is your conscience!” Oliver snarled, clicking them together a few more times close to the man’s face.

 

“Stop!” the man begged as he felt the sparks graze him.

 

“Nothing stops until you tell me when and where the buy is happening! You have five minutes to decide what you want your face to look like!” Oliver snarled before putting the cables down and walking off.

 

Oliver walked out of the shed and met Diggle outside.

 

“You’re gonna leave him in there?” Diggle asked incredulously.

 

“Give it time John,” Oliver told him.

 

“We don’t have time! We have to get Walker now, right now! Let me in there and I’ll give him all the persuasion he needs!” Diggle moved towards the shed but Oliver pushed him back gently but firmly.

 

“He’s gonna crack. If you push him too hard right now, he’ll tell you whatever you wanna hear to get the pain to stop! We need to be smart John! You know that,” Oliver told him.

 

Diggle gave him an angry look before he turned and walked off, leaving Oliver staring after him in concern.

 

“He shouldn’t be here on this mission,” Laurel said as she walked up beside him.

 

“Walker framed him for treason and murder and would have killed John if Chase hadn’t stopped Walker from getting to him. He has every right to be angry,” Oliver argued in his friend’s defense even though part of him agreed with her.

 

“I’m not saying he doesn’t, but he’s letting it cloud his judgement. You heard what he said at the church,” Laurel pointed out and Oliver nodded.

 

“I know, but I don’t think I could have stopped him from coming,” Oliver admitted.

 

“Well, you need to keep him in check then. The man who taught me how to fight had a saying: If you pursue revenge long enough, you kill yourself as well as your target,” Laurel said.

 

“He sounds like a wise man,” Oliver said.

 

“He was,” Laurel said and Oliver noticed the use of past tense.

 

“Was. Is he dead?” Oliver inquired.

 

“I don’t know. Last time I saw him was right after I joined Zoom’s army. We didn’t part on good terms. I’d change that if I could,” Laurel said regretfully.

 

_Central City, Earth-2, several years ago_

_Night_

_“I’ve never seen that man before in my life!” A man cried out in terror as Logan held him above the ground as he and Laurel stood on a rooftop._

_“Look at the photo she has,” Logan sneered._

_“Where is this man?” Laurel said as she held up a picture of Collins, taken before his criminal empire in Starling City had crumbled._

_“If I tell you, he’ll kill me,” the man said fearfully._

_“And what do you think I’ll do if you don’t?” Logan inquired, loosening his grip on the man’s shift ever so slightly to make his point._

_“Okay! I don’t know where he is, but I know where he’s gonna be,” the man said and the pair looked at him expectantly. “Tomorrow night, he’s holding a meeting of the criminal leaders in an abandoned Wayne Industries warehouse.”_

_“Thanks for the tip bub,” Logan said before, to the shock of the man and Laurel, Logan dropped him._

_The man cried out and Laurel looked down as the man fell into a dumpster, which broke his fall._

_“How’d you know that was there?” Laurel asked a Logan turned around and began walking away._

_“I didn’t,” Logan said honestly._

Safe house

Later

 

After returning to the safe house and not finding Felicity or Rory, Oliver went looking for them. He went into the van outside and opened it up, finding Felicity and Rory inside. From the looks of things, it wasn’t a pleasant conversation.

 

“What’s going on? I thought you were trying to locate Walker,” Oliver said.

 

“This might be none of my business, but I think Felicity crossed a line to get that Intel on Walker,” Rory said even as Felicity gave him a dirty look.

 

“What line?” Oliver demanded suspiciously.

 

Before Rory could answer him, the night was pierced by cries of pain. And it was coming from the shed. Oliver quickly turned and rushed back to the shed. He yanked the door open to find Diggle beating the crap out of the man. Oliver quickly rushed over ad pushed Diggle back.

 

“That’s enough John! I thought we were doing this my way!” Oliver snapped.

 

“Your way wasn’t fast enough!” Diggle roared as Felicity rushed.

 

“What happened?” Felicity asked as she saw the bloodied man.

 

“Seems pretty obvious to me. Diggle here went psycho on our friend,” Laurel said as she walked in.

 

“Like you’re in a position to call anyone psycho,” Diggle grumbled.

 

“Considering I’m not the one acting one, yeah, I am,” Laurel said bluntly.

 

“Well did he say anything?” Felicity asked and Diggle shook his head.

 

“And now he’s not going to because he’ll think we’ll torture him either way. And anything he does say, we can’t trust,” Laurel noted and Diggle had the decently to look regretful of his actions.

 

“You go get yourself cleaned up,” Oliver told Diggle before turning to Felicity and Laurel. “Tell Rory to get down here and stand guard with Laurel.”

 

“Where are you going?” Felicity asked as Oliver walked passed them.

 

“To do what I should’ve done from the beginning,” Oliver said grimly.

 

Bar

Later

 

Oliver walked into the bar and Anatoly looked up from his seat, surprised to see him.

 

“What do you need me to do in order for you to keep the Bratva’s trust and get them to help us?” Oliver asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, it never made any sense to me why Curtis came to Russia. Everyone else, it sort of makes sense. But Curtis didn’t bring anything that Felicity didn’t bring. Curtis would have been more use back in Star City keeping Rene from doing something reckless. 
> 
> What also never made sense to me was why Oliver never told Anatoly about Slade. I mean, Slade scared Anatoly just as much as he scared Oliver, so he would have understood why Oliver reacted the way he did. But this episode also turned Anatoly into a morally bankrupt villain, so not really surprising either. 
> 
> Was anyone else disturbed by Diggle’s actions in this episode? I mean, not caring about the civilians that could have gotten hurt is one thing, and I’m astonished that wasn’t played on more, but torturing a man simply because Oliver’s method wasn’t fast enough for him? For all his lectures to Oliver about his methods, Diggle was the one who was out of control in this episode.


	12. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow and the Bratva try one final time to stop Walker. In flashbacks, Logan and Laurel confront Central City's criminal underworld.

Russia

Night

 

“Thanks,” Oliver told Laurel as they moved towards the shipping depot.

 

“I should be thanking you. If Blondie gave me another of her dirty looks, I wasn’t sure if I could stop myself from using my cry on her,” Laurel said, only half joking.

 

The pair put on two black ski masks and moved out. A guard was on duty and Laurel kicked him, sending him don before he could even pull his gun on them. The pair of them then followed a man up some stairs and entered the building. The man and two armed guards were waiting for them. The guards opened fire but it didn’t take long for Oliver and Laurel to disarm them and knock them out.

 

“You should’ve hired more guards,” Laurel said as Oliver approached the terrified man.

 

Oliver grabbed him and tossed him out the window. The man landed painfully on his back as Oliver jumped down, grabbing the man’s hand roughly.

 

 _“Anatoly Knyazev says you have two days to shut down your business. And here is two broken fingers to remind you,”_ Oliver said before twisting two of the man’s fingers.

 

The man cried out in pain as a sickening crack was heard. Oliver got to his feet and he and Laurel walked off.

 

Late, they were in a van, sitting their quietly.

 

“So, what was that?” Laurel inquired.

 

“Allegedly, a shipping depot but secretly, it smuggles in drugs and sell them illegally. Anatoly wanted it to stop,” Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

 

“And why did we not tell the others we were doing this?” Laurel asked.

 

“Because they wouldn’t be comfortable with this. You seem to be comfortable with everything. No offense,” Oliver said and Laurel shrugged.

 

“You’re not wrong. But something tells me there’s more to it than that. This about Prometheus?” Laurel asked ad Oliver sighed.

 

“Prometheus is trying to convince me that I turn everyone’s life I come into contact with to ash. And tonight, I watched John torture a man. And Rory, he said that Felicity crossed a line to get that Intel on Walker,” Oliver said, filled with conflict.

 

“You also killed his father, so Prometheus is hardly an unbiased perspective,” Laurel pointed out and Oliver was silent. “And from what Thea tells me, this isn’t exactly the first time Diggle has crossed a line. And I think I’m living proof Felicity is not this innocent angel who’s never done anything wrong.”

 

“Okay, I get your point,” Oliver said tiredly.

 

“I don’t think you do,” Laurel said and she looked over at her. “The way Thea tells it, those two like to do things just as morally ambiguous as you but it’s okay for them to do it. For you, all they do is judge you for it. They may call themselves your friends, but they certainly don’t act like it. They’ve convinced you that there is something wrong with being yourself. You can be better than what you were and still be you.”

 

Oliver looked away, a thoughtful look on his face as he considered her words.

 

_Central City, Earth-2, years ago_

_Night_

_“You told me that you would help me!” Laurel shouted at Logan._

_“Things have changed kid. Before it was just Collins, but now it’s the entire criminal underworld. It’s too dangerous for you,” Logan told her calmly._

_“But not for you?” Laurel snapped._

_“I’m the best at what I do kid, what I do just isn’t very nice,” Logan said calmly as he walked to the door. “But I promise that Collins will pay for what he did.”_

_“Screw you!” Laurel shouted as Logan closed the door behind him._

Safe house

Now

 

“Where were you? You take Laurel somewhere?” Felicity said suggestively as Oliver walked in.

 

‘Not like that. But if I had, it’s none of your business,” Oliver said sternly as Felicity opened her mouth. “We are not together, we are not friends. We are barely teammates at this point. Are we clear?”

 

“Crystal,” Felicity said icily.

 

“Good. Where is Walker’s man?” Oliver asked.

 

“Rory’s keeping an eye on him,” Felicity said as Diggle walked in.

 

“She means protecting him from me,” Diggle said grimly.

 

“Can you blame him?” Oliver asked and Diggle was silent. “I thought not. Either way, we’ll have the location within the hour.”

 

“How?” Diggle asked as they stared at him surprised.

 

“Bratva,” Oliver said simply.

 

“I thought Anatoly couldn’t help us?” Felicity said confused.

 

“Unless you did some of the Bratva’s dirty work,” Diggle guessed and Oliver didn’t answer. “Oliver, I thought you were trying to move forward.”

 

“So you can torture people instead of me?” Oliver asked pointedly and Diggle looked away. “I am who I am. There’s no changing that. But you two, you aren’t me.”

 

“You’re the one who taught us that sometimes you have to get in the muck to get things done,” Felicity pointed out.

 

“Something you two have judged me for, repeatedly,” Oliver pointed out and they knew he was right. “You can’t have it both ways; you can’t go around doing things and then condemn me for doing the same things. I’m done apologizing for who I am guys.”

 

“Um, guys?” the trio looked over as Rory walked into the room. “There are a lot of Russians outside.”

 

Oliver turned and walked out, the others following him. Outside, Anatoly and the Bratva were waiting for them.

 

“I have Walker’s location and men to fight,” Anatoly gestured to the Bratva. “But we must leave now.”

 

Oliver nodded before stepping forward.

 

 _“Let’s move out,”_ Oliver said and they cheered.

 

Russia

Later

 

Walker was making a deal when a sonic wave hit one of his men. The rest opened fire as Diggle, in his mask, jumped out, returning fire as Laurel jumped down, beginning to engage of his men.

 

“Green Arrow, Rag Man, tango headed your way,” Felicity said over the comms.

 

Oliver tuned the van onto the area where the other van was trying to flee. The men inside opened fire but Rag Man used his rags to stretched out his arms and yank their guns away. Rag Man then yanked on the van, forcing it to stop. Oliver got out and Rag Man was next to him as Walker’s men got out.

 

 _“Drop your weapons!”_ Anatoly shouted as the Bratva aimed their weapons at the soldiers.

 

In the hanger, Diggle slugged Walker, sending him down to the ground.

 

“Stay down you son of a bitch!” Diggle snarled.

 

“Who the hell ae you?” Walker asked confused.

 

Diggle took off his mask and Walker laughed in disbelief.

 

“You didn’t expect to see me here, did you General? And no one’s gonna believe that I was, but everyone is gonna know you tried to sell a nuclear bomb to terrorists,” Diggle sneered.

 

“You’re assuming I actually meant to sell the bomb to Markovians John,” Walker said and Diggle’s blood ran cold.

 

Oliver walked over to the van and his blood ran cold as he saw it was empty.

 

“The nuke isn’t here,” Oliver said over the comms.

 

“Walker was headed for the hanger, chances are that’s where the nuke will be,” Felicity said.

 

“Why the ruse?” Diggle demanded.

 

“Why sell a nuclear weapon once when I can steal it back and sell it to another rebel sucker?” Walker laughed.

 

Oliver pulled his van next to the hanger and he and Rory raced out. Felicity was in the hanger, looking at her tablet.

 

“You two need to get out of here,” Felicity told them urgently.

 

“What’s going on?” Oliver demanded.

 

“The bomb is in countdown mode, Walker must have triggered a failsafe when we entered the hanger,” Felicity explained.

 

“Do it,” Walker said as Diggle held the gun, aiming it at him. “You know you want to. Come on John, you have to. I have friends in high places John, and you have a wife and kid.”

 

“Do it.”

 

Diggle looked over his shoulder to see Laurel standing there.

 

“Go on, do it. You know you want to, just like he said. And you’ll feel pretty good about yourself afterwards. At least until it sinks in what you’ve done. After that, you’ll justify it to yourself, tell yourself you were protecting your family or the world or whatever. Until one day, that excuse won’t cut it anymore and you realize that you killed him because you wanted him to pay for what he did to you. Revenge is like a poison; you kill yourself as much as you kill your enemy. So go on, do it,” Laurel said.

 

“Can you disarm it?” Oliver asked as Felicity typed on her tablet.

 

“There’s a trapdoor code, any attempt to disarm it will exponentially increase the timer. We need to get this into a plan, get it to a less populated area,” Felicity said urgently.

 

“What like Havenrock?!” Rory asked angrily.

 

“This isn’t the time to argue,” Oliver said, trying to find a way.

 

“No, this is exactly the time,” Rory said as a lightbulb went off in his head. “The rags, they survived Havenrock, they can survive this.”

 

“You don’t know that Rory!” Oliver said.

 

“I don’t need to, I have faith. I can’t get out of these; get out of here in case this doesn’t work!” Rory shouted urgently.

 

Reluctantly, Oliver grabbed Felicity by the arm and all but dragged her out of there.

 

“Do it,” Walker egged Diggle on.

 

“No,” Diggle said, lowering his gun. “I’m gonna make sure you stand trial. See that justice is done.”

 

Oliver tried to use his body as a shield in case Rory failed as a light flashed inside the hanger. But nothing happened. Oliver let Felicity go and rushed inside, Felicity behind him. They found the room completely intact. And Rory, surrounded by ashes, seemingly unconscious.

 

“Rory!” Oliver shouted.

 

“Oh my god!” Felicity said as they rushed over.

 

“He always gets the credit,” Rory joked weakly as he sat up. “This comes with a promotion, right?”

 

Oliver simply smiled, glad Rory was alright. It was over.

_Central City, Earth-2, years ago_

_Night_

_The criminal underworld leaders were meeting in a warehouse when, suddenly, a primal roar was heard. They looked up as Logan jumped down, his claws out and ready to go. The guards opened fire on him but Logan simply seemed to shrug it off. He whirled around, a blur of steel, bullets and blood. His claws cut through the guns of the guards as his slashed them, killing them. He whirled around, stabbing a leader in the chest and yanking it out before rushing another._

_“What kind of monster are you!?” One of them cried out in terror as he held the gun on him._

_“I’m the Wolverine,” Logan said before stabbing the man in chest._

_While all this was going on, Collins had tried to make his escape. However, as he rounded the corner, he turned and saw Laurel standing there. Her hands trembled as she held a gun, aiming it at him._

_“Please, don’t hurt me,” Collins said holding up his hands fearfully._

_“Do you know who I am?” Laurel asked her voice shaking. “My name is Laurel Lance. Quentin Lance was my father. Do you remember him?”_

_“Please, don’t kill me,” Collins said as he backed up fearfully. “What I did to Quentin was wrong, he was a good man. He wouldn’t want you to do this.”_

_“You’re right, he wouldn’t…but he’s not here,” Laurel said coldly._

_She pulled the trigger and a gun shot rang out. The bullet hit him in the head as he fell back, dead. Laurel lowered the gun, looking at him impassively. It was over._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, one of the most annoying things about Arrow under Marc Guggenheims run is that Oliver is surrounded by people who regularly break his trust, stab him in the back, and judge him for doing things they themselves have done. Which is why Oliver lets violations of trust go so easily, because he expects it because Oliver has no self-respect because Felicity and Diggle and pretty much everyone have broken him down so much that it is honestly sad.


	13. Rory's decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory makes a discovery about his rags, which leads to him making a decision regarding his place in Team Arrow.

Bar

Afternoon

 

“To Rory,” Oliver toasted as he and Team Arrow were in a bar with Anatoly.

 

“To Rory,” everyone echoed before they took a hot.

 

Immediately, Rory and Felicity gagged at the taste of it as Laurel smirked in amusement.

 

“Can’t hold your liquor kids?” she quipped.

 

“Now you my favorite American,” Anatoly said and Laurel laughed.

 

“Hey,” Diggle gestured off to the side and led Laurel a few feet away. “Thank you…for what you did, talking me down.”

 

“How is Walker anyway?” Laurel inquired.

 

“I just got word that he was being escorted into Military custody,” Diggle said and Laurel nodded.

 

“It was nothing. You seem like someone that a revenge kill would bother,” Laurel noted and Diggle grimaced.

 

“You’re right about that,” Diggle said as he thought of Andy. “The way you talked about it, speaking from experience?”

 

“My first kill. The start of my journey to becoming the monster I was. I had a friend who tried to reel me in, and he did until Earth-2 decided Metas should be rounded up and experimented on,” Laurel said bitterly.

 

“And that’s when you met Zoom? “Diggle inquired and Laurel nodded.

 

“I thought he was helping me, giving me a voice when the world had robbed me of one. But really, all he did was make me into as much of a monster as he was,” Laurel said regretfully.

 

“My wife told me I should judge you on your actions now. From what I saw las t night…you’re not so bad,” Diggle said, walking off and leaving Laurel with a thoughtful look on her face.

 

_Central City, years ago_

_Night_

_“You shouldn’t have been there,” Logan said as they were in Laurel’s apartment._

_“I wanted to make sure he didn’t get away, orphan anymore kids or widow anymore wives,” Laurel said._

_“No you didn’t. You killed him because he killed your father. You wanted revenge, that’s why you put a bullet in his head. You’ll tell yourself otherwise for a while, but one day, you’ll admit it to yourself. And you might not like the person you see in the mirror that day,” Logan turned around to walk to the door. “Training starts at nine A.M. sharp.”_

_“What?” Laurel asked confused._

_“The training sessions you asked for. I was wrong, maybe there’s a fighter in you after all. If you’re still interested, meet me at the gym at nine tomorrow morning,” Logan said before he walked out._

Arrow lair

Night

 

It had been a long flight back to Star City. Oliver was at the lair, going over everything that had happened since he’d been gone when Rory walked up to him.

 

“Oliver, I need to speak with you about something,” Rory said and Oliver turned to face him.

 

“Sure, what’s going on?” Oliver inquired.

 

“The blast, it did something to my rags. I can’t control them, they don’t offer any protection. They’re just…rags now,” Rory explained.

 

“Maybe it’s only temporary,” Oliver said but Rory shook his head.

 

“No, I have a connection with the rags and its gone now. There is no more Rag Man and let’s be honest, I’m a liability without my rags, especially with Prometheus out there,” Rory pointed out.

 

“So what are you saying Rory? Are you quitting? Lots of heroes don’t have any special suits or powers,” Oliver pointed out.

 

“I need to do some soul searching Oliver. I’ll be back,” Rory promised.

 

“Well, I’m sorry to lose you, but I understand,” Oliver said, holding out his hand to Rory, who shook it.

 

“One more thing: I think you should keep an eye on Felicity,” Rory said and Oliver frowned as they dropped hands.

 

“Why is that?”

 

“She got that Intel on Walker by heading to a tea house, told me to pretend like I was Bratva. She said she meeting a friend who could help us, but when we left, the guy didn’t look like a friend, he looked terrified.  And she told me that she was given something with a lot of Intel on a lot of people,” Rory said and Oliver’s frown deepened.

 

“Thank you for telling me this Rory,” Oliver said gratefully.

 

“What are you gonna do?” Rory asked curiously.

 

“For now, I’m simply going to keep an eye on her. But I’m also going to have to prepare myself for the possibility that I may have to take her down…if she gives me reason to,” Oliver said darkly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was rather short, would have been part of last chapter but the stopping point felt too good.


	14. Oliver's turmoil part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from Central City, Oliver is tormented by his inability to help Roy as some old enemies return. Susan asks Oliver a shocking question as Thea receives something stunning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a feeling this chapter is going to piss some people off, due to how I handle the events of 5x13. First, I would just like to clarify some things. I am someone who believes that politics have no place in any form of entertainment. I know I don’t like it when a TV show or movie starts lecturing me on how I should think or act, so I try to give that same respect to my readers. But because of the political nature of 5x13 and how the issue was, in my opinion, mishandled, I can’t stop myself here. 
> 
> Before I even start talking about the issue itself, I just have to say, out of all the social issues Arrow could have done, gun control is probably the worst one. Two members of Team Arrow, Diggle and Rene, use a gun as their weapon of choice and several members of Team Arrow have used guns in self-defense. And none of them seem to have any intention of putting down their guns. So for them to be advocating for gun control is more than a little hypocritical, and people like Diggle and Quentin seem to be self-aware enough to pick up on that. It’s like if your land lord tells you as long as you live under his roof, you can’t own a gun but you later find out he has a gun and has no intention of giving it up.
> 
> Now, onto the episode itself. I had no issue with the writers choosing to tackle gun control; my issue is the way they did it. Handled objectively, an episode about gun control could have been a great episode. The problem is that the episode was handled mostly as a one-sided argument. The episode has a very transparent gun control bias where it seems like everyone and their mother is for gun control. The few people who aren’t, Councilor Pollard and Rene, are made to seem stubborn and unreasonable. But the point where the entire argument falls apart is when it is revealed that the whole thing to set this in motion was a murder committed by someone who illegally acquired guns.
> 
> At that point, the issue changes from simply being about gun control to also being about the illegal distribution and possession of firearms. But, because that contradicts the episode’s pro-gun control narrative, it is mostly ignored unless convenient, like when Oliver talks the shooter down. Oliver’s resolution at the end may help prevent deaths done by people who got their guns legally, but what is Oliver doing about the illegal distribution of guns to less than ideal people? What is doing to help people who would otherwise be killed by those people? It doesn’t seem like anything. So, on top of everything else, Oliver comes off as, at best, an ineffective mayor and at worst, a corrupt Politian more interested in pushing his own agenda than protecting the people he swore to serve. If you ignore a problem, it just get worse and bigger until you can’t ignore it anymore but you can’t do anything about it at that point. 
> 
> I know that there will be some of you who will disagree with me on this and that is perfectly fine. I respect your opinion; I simply ask that you respect mine. My intention with this is not to push my agenda on you; it was to explain why I changed the events of 5x13 below.

It had been a rather eventful week for Star City. A gunman had walked into City Hall and started a shootout. The event had sparked demands for gun reform from activists, something Oliver had been hesitant to approach. His dealings with the mayor three years ago had proven that people acquired guns illegally. And it was unfair of him to punish the people who had followed the law for the actions of a few bad seeds. Oliver’s conflict had only worsened when he discovered the shooter was a man whose family had been killed by someone who had illegally acquired a gun. However, after sitting down with Councilor Pollard and Captain Pike, Oliver had managed to get what he hoped was a middle ground that would please both sides. Background checks on anyone who wanted a gun, specifically, anyone who wanted to purchase a gun needed to pass a psychiatric evaluation before it was approved and the background checks would also look into the buyer’s history, looking for criminal history, tragedies in the family and other areas of concern. At the same time, the three of them agreed to reform the laws so the illegal distribution of firearms and unlicensed possession of a gun would now warrant a harsher sentence. All the while, Oliver agreed to get increased security for City Hall so another shootout would at least be preventable.

 

Opal City

Night

 

“You okay?” Diggle asked as he looked over at Oliver, noticing how he seemed lost in though. “You’ve been quiet since you got back from Central City. Why were you there anyway?”

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Oliver said gruffly, clenching his fists as he thought of Roy. “We’re sure this is the address?”

 

“Felicity is. According to her, this is the house that Justin Clayborne bought for his mistress. Think she’ll play ball?” Diggle inquired.

 

“That depends on if she knows her son is Prometheus,” Oliver said gruffly as he got out of the car.

 

Oliver walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. After a moment, the door opened to reveal a woman with chin length dark brown air and matching eyes old enough to be his mother.

 

“Amanda Westfield?” Oliver inquired.

 

“Yes?” she said cautiously.

 

“Hi, sorry to bother you, my name is Oliver Queen,” Oliver started.

 

“I know who you are, you’re the mayor of Star City,” Amanda told him.

 

"May I come in?" Oliver inquired.

 

Nodding, Amanda stepped aside so he could come in, Oliver looking around as he did.

 

"You have a lovely home," Oliver said, Amanda smiling politely at him. "For the past several months, Star City has been terrorized by a serial murderer. There is reason to believe that this individual is your son."

 

Immediately, he saw a change in her expression. It was clear to Oliver that she knew something, but getting her to talk was another matter.

 

"I haven't seen my son since Justin Clayborne's funeral," Amanda said as she walked into the living room and sat down in a chair.

 

"But you know that he's become someone else, something else. It's why you live so far away from Star City,” Oliver pointed out.

 

"I moved away from Star City because there was nothing left for me there," Amanda argued and Oliver sighed.

 

"Ms. Westfield, your son is an incredibly capable and dangerous individual. He has erased virtually all traces of himself from the internet and I just...I am simply here to ask you for his name," Oliver said honestly.

 

"And if I do, what are you going to do?" Amanda said as she eyed him suspiciously.

 

"Your son is greatly disturbed, he needs help," Oliver said bluntly. "I want him to get that help."

 

"What you want...is to cage him up. Like an animal, like the animal who killed his father," Amanda said with an insane gleam in her eyes as she stood up and Oliver felt a chill run down his spin as she stared at him. "He put an arrow in his chest. What kind of monster does that? Whatever my son is doing, it is because he is hurt and because he is scared. And I will not help you destroy his life."

 

“Innocent people are dying," Oliver argued although he knew it wouldn't help. "And you are our only way to save them."

 

"Get out of my house," Amanda sneered and Oliver internally sighed as he accepted defeat.      

 

"I'm easily reachable if you change your mind," Oliver said as he turned and walked towards the door.

 

"I won't," Oliver heard her say before he walked out the door.

 

Filled with frustration, Oliver made his way back to the car.

 

Arrow lair

Later

 

“So how’d it go with Momma Prometheus?” Rene asked as Oliver and Diggle walked out of the elevator.

 

“She knows something and she’s protecting him,” Oliver said shortly, a little shorter than usual, which was noticeable.

 

“You okay?” Laurel asked, noticing how on edge he was.

 

“Fine,” Oliver said gruffly as he handed Felicity a device that looked like a high tech cell phone.

 

“What’s that?” Rene asked.

 

“Just a little device Curtis and I whipped up in case the Prometheus apple didn’t fall too far from the tree,” Felicity said as she hooked it up to the computer.

 

“It’s basically a digital sniffer, it pulls all the data from any hard drives or devices nearby,” Curtis explained.

 

“She says she hasn’t heard from her son in four years, let’s see if they emailed, because I have a feeling that the apple didn’t fall far from the tree,” Oliver said grimly.

 

“It’s gonna take a while, the sniffer did its job a little too well,” Felicity said as she pulled up the data. “Its gonna take a while for me to sort through all this data.”

 

“Which is fine, because we have another problem,” Laurel said, leading them over to another screen here she brought up three images. “There was a prison break while you two were away.”

 

“Those are some familiar faces,” Diggle quipped as they stared at the pictures of China White, Carrie Cutter, and Liza Werner.

 

“Werner led the break, China White and Carrie Cutter were clearly accomplices, according to the prisoners who were caught again,” Felicity explained as the others walked ver.

 

“Didn’t you put China White in jail forever ago?” Curtis asked.              

 

“A couple times, we have a complicated history,” Oliver said grimly as he thought of Hong Kong.

 

“Why does she look so familiar?” Rene wondered as he looked at Cutter’s picture.

 

“She might have arrested you once, she used to be a cop,” Diggle explained.

 

“So did Werner. Lance convinced her to turn over a new leaf, I’m guessing these two ladies convinced her to turn back,” Felicity added.

 

“According to the prisoners, they took the corrections bus and headed towards Star City,” Laurel said.

 

“We need to work on finding them, we have enough problems without these psychos being on the loose,” Oliver said gruffly as he turned and walked out.

 

“Is it me or does he seem…” Curtis trailed off.

 

“More pissed off than usual?” Rene supplied.

 

“I didn’t wanna say it,” Curtis mumbled.

 

“He’s been that way since he met me halfway from Central City,” Diggle admitted.

 

“Did he say why he was in Central City?” Laurel asked and Diggle and Felicity shook their heads.

 

“Just that our friends at Star Labs needed his opinion on something,” Diggle said.

 

City Hall, next day

Morning

 

Oliver was at his desk, allegedly doing paperwork. But in reality, he simply stared into space, his mind on Roy. He was so deep in thought he almost jumped when someone lightly knocked on his door.

 

“Now a bad time?” Susan asked as she lingered in the doorway.

 

“No, no its fine,” Oliver said as he got to his feet, walking over to her, lightly kissing her, to her surprise.

 

“Wow, you usually don’t greet me like that. Everything okay?” Susan asked a little concerned.

 

“No, not really. It’s nothing,” Oliver lied. “A friend of mine is in trouble and I don’t know how to help him. I’ll figure it out, don’t worry. Are you okay?”

 

“No, no not really,” Susan admitted and Oliver raised an eyebrow. “Are you the Green Arrow?”

 

“…What?” Oliver deadpanned, trying to calm his racing heart.

 

“I was doing some digging on another story and I found some things that relate to you,” Susan said.

 

“So you immediately jumped to the most insane conclusion possible?” Oliver said with a laugh, trying to pass the idea off as ridiculous.

 

“So that’s a no, off the record?” Susan asked.

 

“No, for the record,” Oliver said and Susan seemed relieved.

 

“Good, our relationship is complicated enough without you being a vigilante,” Susan joked and Oliver laughed lightly.

 

“As fun as this has been, I do need to get back to work. I’ll call you later,” Oliver said, kissing Susan lightly before sending her on her way, convinced his secret was safe.

 

District Attorney’s office

Same time

 

It was Laurel’s first day ‘back at work’ and if one more person came up to her and said how happy they were to see her, Laurel was going to scream. And yes, she meant her powers. She got it; this city loved her dearly departed doppelganger. And yeah, she’d chosen this cover, but she was ready to pull her hair out at this point.

 

“Hey,” Laurel looked up to see Quentin lingering in the doorway. “How’s your first day at work?”

 

“Challenging,” Laurel sighed as he walked over.

 

“Yeah, I hear that. You ever do this back where you’re from?” Quentin inquired.

 

“Not since law school. This happened before I graduated,” Laurel said, gesturing to her throat and Quentin nodded in understanding. “Kind of turned my life upside down.”

 

“I understand that,” Quentin said, thinking of the Gambit and falling into alcoholism. “So, not your thing?”

 

“Nope. Trust me, I’d much rather be tracking down Liza Werner and her crew,” Laurel said and Quentin started.

 

“Liza Werner?” Quentin repeated.

 

“She broke out of a prison transport with a couple other inmates. Ollie didn’t tell you?” Laurel questioned and Quentin shook his head.

 

“No, but he seemed pretty distracted this morning,” Quentin muttered.

 

“Don’t be too hard on him, he was distracted before this,” Laurel said and Quentin raised an eyebrow. “Something’s messing with his head, we don’t know what yet, but he’s shorter than usual, pretty on edge and distracted.”

                                                                                                                

“Well, thanks for the heads up. I need to go talk to Oliver,” Quentin said before rushing out of there.

 

Laurel started after him before getting back to work. Hey, this wasn’t easy you know.

 

_Central City, Earth-2, four years ago_

_Night_

_A few years had passes since Logan had agreed to train Laurel. She had quickly taken to his training, impressing Logan. She’s also reentered law school, top of her class. She was only a few months from graduating to._

_This particular night, Laurel had just gotten home and had turned on the TV; the news was on as she looked around her fridge for something to eat, listening to the news._

_“In others news, we have a new cast away story for you. A survivor of the infamous Queen’s Gambit was found on a deserted island in the North China sea.”_

_Laurel stopped what she was doing, rushing over to the living room. Hope bloomed in her heart; hope that her Ollie was still alive. That he had made it, that he had come back to her._

_“Robert Queen, former CEO of Queen Consolidate was found several days ago by local fishermen. The storm that sunk the Queen’s Gambit claimed several lives, including that of Robert’s own son, Oliver, who is now officially confirmed as deceased.”_

_The hope in her heart burst as her heart shattered. Laurel heard a wail of despair, only later would she realize that it was her own scream. She heard a roar then and her window shattered as she was hit by a yellow/orange wave of energy. She was thrown back, hitting the wall and it all went black._

City Hall

Afternoon

 

“So, is everything alright with you and Susan?” Thea asked as she walked into Oliver’s office.

 

“Since when do you care about me and Susan?” Oliver asked as he looked up at her confused.

 

“Nothing, it’s just, your assistant was clocking a little tension between you two,” Thea said.

 

“Thea, is my assistant your mole?” Oliver asked in exasperation.

 

“I prefer to think of him as my informant,” Thea said and Oliver rolled his eyes. “Come on, what’s going on?”

 

“Okay, just…promise me you won’t freak out,” Oliver pleaded and she gave him a look that said ‘just spit it out’, “Susan asked me if I was the Green Arrow.”

 

“She what?” Thea asked as she paled. “What did you say?”

 

“I handled it Thea, I’ve been doing this for a while. Trust me,” Oliver said as Quentin burst in.

 

“Hey, we’ve got a problem. Liza Werner,” Quentin said and Oliver sighed.

 

“Laurel told you?” Oliver asked and Quentin nodded. “I’m sorry Quentin, I meant to tell you but I’ve been…distracted.”

 

“By Susan?” Thea quipped and Quentin was confused as Oliver grimaced.

 

“No, by something else,” Oliver said, confusing the pair as he got a text from Felicity. “Speedy, there’s something I need to tell you. I should have told you sooner but I’ve been…processing it. I need to go, Felicity has a location on Werner, but we will talk as soon as I get back.”

 

“Where do you want me?” Quentin asked as Oliver got to his feet.

 

“Quentin, I put all three of these women away, this is nothing the team can’t handle,” Oliver told him.

 

“I know, but this is personal Oliver,” Quentin said and Oliver sighed.

 

“Alright, come on. Speedy, we need to talk later, but I have to handle this,” Oliver said before he and Quentin walked out.

 

As she stared after them, Thea felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out, seeing she had received a video message. Frowning, Thea opened it up. As it played, the blood drained from her face as she watched it in shock. She put a hand to her mouth to stop the scream that almost left her lips, griping Oliver’s desk for support as she slid to the floor, the phone falling from her hands as she attempted to process what she had just seen.


	15. Oliver's turmoil part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Werner, White, and Cutter continue to cause havoc, a new player emerges. Thea drops a shocking revelation into Team Arrow's lap as she investigates Susan.

Star City  
Afternoon

Green Arrow and Quentin walked into the location Felicity had given them. However, rather than their targets, what they found was the lifeless bodies of the Triad.

“Looks like China White had a falling out with the Triad,” Oliver noted grimly.

“This is more than a falling out, this is a massacre,” Quentin noted disgusted.

Oliver nodded in agreement before tapping the comms piece on his suit.

“Overwatch, all that’s here are bodies and security cameras,” Oliver told her.

“Already on it,” Felicity said as she hacked the security system. 

On the monitor on Oliver’s sleeve, Quentin and Oliver watched as White, Werner, and Cutter slaughter the Triad.

Arrow lair  
Later in afternoon

“She said ‘where is the depository’,” Oliver translated as he, Quentin, Laurel, Diggle, and Felicity watched the video and White said something in Chinese to one of the Triad.

“I don’t think she got her answer,” Felicity muttered.

“What gave it away, the bodies or the violence?” Laurel asked sarcastically and Felicity glared at her.

“What depositary?” Quentin wondered.

“Well, the word could also mean ‘storage’,” Oliver admitted.

“So they’re looking for something the Triad put in storage?” Diggle questioned.

“That could be anything, the Triad has drop boxes all over the city,” Quentin pointed out.

“Whatever these three are looking for, they dropped a lot of bodies to find it. We want to stop them, we need to find it first,” Oliver said firmly.

At that moment, the elevator doors opened up and Thea walked off. As Oliver looked over at her, alarms went off in his head. Something was clearly wrong, as Thea looked like she’d been crying her eyes out and her skin was deathly pale. And Thea, she looked like she’d seen a ghost.

“Thea? What’s wrong?” Oliver asked as he walked over to her.

With shaking hands, Thea handed him her phone. Confused, Oliver looked down to see a video message she received earlier today. As the others walked up behind him, Oliver pressed play, wondering what could put his sister in such a state. Oliver’s blood ran cold as h saw Roy, in his suit, firing arrows and getting men dressed in Argus uniforms, the shots all being fatal. Roy then walked passed them all, firing one more shot into an already downed operative, before entering a room. Ten seconds later, Roy exited the room, holding what appeared to be a container filled with something black before the video ended. 

“Was that Roy?” Quentin asked in shock.

“Why would Roy be killing anyone, let alone Argus operatives?” Diggle demanded in shock.

“Who sent this to you?” Oliver asked lowly as he looked over at his sister. 

“I don’t know. I don’t understand. Why is he killing people Ollie?” Thea asked, desperate for answers, to understand.

“This isn’t how I wanted you to find out ,” Oliver asked lowly and suddenly, all eyes were on him.

“Wait, you knew?” Felicity exclaimed shock.

“That’s why you were in Central City, wasn’t it?” Diggle asked, doing the math and Oliver nodded. 

“Savitar, the speedster Barry and his team are dealing with, is using something called the Mind Stone to control Roy’s mind. They wanted my opinion on why Savitar would want Roy,” Oliver explained.

“Why didn’t you tell us this?” Felicity demanded.

“Why didn’t you tell us about Ray building a super suit?” Oliver shot back and Felicity flinched at the reminder. “I didn’t say anything because I was trying to figure out how to tell you guys while I was trying to deal with it myself.”

“You should have told us Oliver,” Diggle said.

“Really? Because I don’t remember you giving crap for Andy and Hive,” Oliver said and Diggle had the decency to look sheepish. “You can’t have it both ways, judge me for doing things you guys do. We had this conversation in Russia and I’m not having it again. Get on board with that or get out.”

City Hall  
Late afternoon

Oliver was in his office, catching up on some paper work as the others tried to locate the Depository when the door to his office opened up. He looked up, seeing Thea.

“Hey. How are you doing?’ Oliver asked gently.

“Trying to deal with the fact that the love of my life is now a psychopath’s flying monkey,” Thea said as she sat down in the chair in front of his desk and Oliver sighed.

“I’m sorry that you found out that way. I swear, I was gonna tell you the next time I saw you,” Oliver insisted and she smiled sadly.

“I know. I just wish I could help him. Maybe I should head over to Central City, they could use one more person, right?” Thea considered.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Oliver said gently and she looked crushed. “When I realized I needed to head back, it killed me. But I realized that it was the right call. The two of us are compromised when it comes to Roy. Savitar will know that and use it against us. As much as I want to help, the best thing for now is to stay here, let The Avengers and Barry’s team handle this.”

“God, I hate this. Who on earth would send me that video?” Thea wondered.

“It was Prometheus,” Oliver said and she looked over at him. “Last night, I went to see his mother. This is his retaliation; he’s trying to break the trust between the team and me.”

“God, he’s sick,” Thea said, putting her hands to her head.

“If you need to take some time off, you can have the next few days off,” Oliver said gently and Thea took a deep breath.

“I think I’ll leave early tonight. There’s something I need to do,” Thea said as she got to her feet.

Argus base  
Night

Lyla was doing some paper work after getting back from the prison when someone knocked on the door frame.

“Do you have a minute?” Thea asked.

“Of course, come in,” Lyla said as she got to her feet, noticing the look on her face. “I’m assuming you know about Roy?”

Thea nodded and Lyla walked over, pulling the younger woman into a hug. Thea buried her head in Lyla’s shoulder, allowing her to comfort her.

‘I’m sorry,” Thea said as she pulled back, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“It’s okay, I understand. Was there something you needed?” Lyla inquired.

“Yeah, I need your help. Susan Williams, she suspects that Ollie is the Green Arrow,” Thea said taking Lyla back.

“Why?” Lyla asked her mind racing.

“I don’t know he didn’t go into it. He said he’s handled it but-”

“You want to be certain,” Lyla said and Thea nodded. “Well, let’s see what’s on her computer first.”

“That was my thought to. I would’ve asked Felicity but after Laurel…” Thea trailed off but she didn’t need to finish.

“You don’t trust her anymore,” Lyla noted and Thea nodded. “It’s okay; I wouldn’t trust her either in your position. Come on, let’s see what we can find.” 

A little while later, Thea and Lyla stood in the main room as one of her operatives hacked Susan’s computer. After a few minutes, he was in. 

“Um, Director, you might want to see this,” he said as he gestured Thea and Lyla over.

They walked over, looking over his shoulder and they both paled. On Susan’s computer were pictures of Oliver, in his first suit, Oliver surrounded by Bratva, and a picture of the tattoo on his chest.

“She’s connecting the dots; you need to delete all of this!” Thea exclaimed.

“Even if I do, she’s just gonna get it all back,” he pointed out.

“Well we need to do something!” Thea exclaimed.

“Thea, I think you need to talk to Oliver,” Lyla told her.

“He already thinks he handled it,” Thea said.

“I doubt he knows about this. You came here because you don’t trust Susan and Felicity? Well, trust your bother,” Lyla told her.

Star City  
Same time

Turns out the ‘depository’ was the money left over from Tobias Church’s deal with Amertek. Making rounds with The Bratva, Oliver had quickly determined that they had no idea about the money. While Rene, Curtis, and Diggle staked out the Bertinellis, Oliver, Laurel, and Quentin were making their way through an old Los Halcones money laundering facility. 

“This place is disgusting,” Laurel said as she looked around in disgust. 

“So, you really think Liza and her friends are here?” Quentin asked before they heard the sounds of gunfire.

“That answer your question?” Laurel asked as the trio raced towards the sound.

They came upon a scene of Werner, Cutter, and White standing in a room, surrounded by bodies.

“Everything’s going according to plan,” Werner was saying as they entered.

“You sure about that?” Laurel asked and they all wiped their heads towards them.

“Put you weapons down!” Oliver snarled as he took aim at them.

“Hands on your head!” Quentin barked.

“I don’t think so. Besides, I owe this son of a bitch some payback,” Werner said as she took aim at Oliver.

But he was faster, firing and the gun was knocked out of her hand. Werner picked up the gun and fled up the stairs, Quentin hot on her heels. Meanwhile, Oliver and Laurel began engaging White and Cutter respectively. As Laurel and Cutter began exchanging blows, Oliver blocked White’s knife with his bow. 

“Brings back memories of Hong Kong, doesn’t it?” White asked.

Oliver was taken back in shock, allowing White to send a kick to his abdomen. He stumbled back before recovering, dodging her knife and kicking her, sending her stumbling back.

“Did you think I wouldn’t put it all together? I escaped from Argus, I’m not stupid. It’s time for some payback!” White sneered as she swung her knife at him. 

Oliver blocked her strike, grabbed her, and threw her to the floor. At the same time, Laurel had knocked Cutter on her back. However, before either of them could do anything more, something strange happened.

They heard a sound that was similar to when Laurel used her Cry. Oliver and Laurel were hit, being thrown back. Dazed, they got up and saw White and Cutter had fled. Oliver looked up and saw a woman with black hair wearing a trench coat and boots fleeing the scene. 

Arrow lair  
Later

“So, a second Canary?” Felicity asked confused as Oliver and Laurel told them what they had seen to her, Quentin, and Diggle.

“Not a Canary, but she had the same powers as me. But her Cry was different, more focused,” Laurel explained.

“And the way she looked...” Oliver trailed off thoughtfully.

“What about it?” Quentin asked confused.

“It reminded me of something I heard while I was undercover within the League. A woman called Lady Shiva, an assassin so dangerous she even rivaled Ra’s al Ghul. But she seemed to disappear a few decades ago. The woman we saw tonight, she was dressed just like her and had black hair, just like I was told Shiva did,” Oliver noted.

“So you think Shiva made a comeback since the League was disbanded?” Diggle inquired and Oliver shrugged.

“I don’t know, but either way, we can’t allow this woman to go around Star City unchecked. We need to find her, we need to find all these woman before anyone else gets hurt,” Oliver ordered.

City Hall, next day  
Morning

Oliver was doing some paperwork, again. Man, it was ridiculous how much paperwork came with being mayor, he mused as someone knocked on his door.

“Hey, now a bad time?” Laurel asked as she lingered in the doorway.

“No, not all come in,” Oliver said, standing up as Laurel closed the door behind her. “Shouldn’t you be at work?”

“I was on my way there; I just wanted to check that you were okay. We didn’t get a chance to talk yesterday. Are you okay with this whole Roy thing?” Laurel asked and Oliver sighed.

“Not really. I want to help him but I know that I’m too close, that Savitar will use Roy against me. I’m trying to tell myself and Thea that we should let Barry and The Avengers handle this, but every second kills me,” Oliver sighed before looking over at Laurel. “Thank you for checking up on me though. I appreciate the thought.”

“I’m trying to be a better person than I was. Trying to be the person he thought I could,” Laurel said as she thought of Logan.

“The guy who trained you?” Oliver asked and she nodded. “I won’t pretend to know him, but I think if he saw you right now, he’d be proud of the person you’ve become. To walk a path of darkness and return, it’s not easy. Trust me.” 

Before Laurel could respond, the door opened and Thea walked in.

“Am I interrupting?” Thea asked, feeling like she’d just walked in on a moment.

“No, I was just leaving,” laurel said as she moved to go.

“No, stay. You should hear this,” Laurel said, taking both of them back.

“What’s going on Speedy?” Oliver asked concerned.

“I know you said you handled it, but I needed to know what Susan knew,” Thea said and Oliver sighed.

“Speedy-”

“Ollie, this is what I found on her computer,” Thea said as she pulled cut a flash drive. “Trust me, you need to see this.”

Seeing the look on her face, Oliver decided to humor her. Taking the flash drive, he plugged it into his computer and clicked on the item in the file that opened up. With Laurel looking over his shoulder, Oliver watched in shock as images of him as The Hood in Russia, a picture of him with the Bratva five years ago, and a picture of a Bratva Captain tattoo, circled, appeared on the screen.

“Ollie, she’s connecting the dots. She’s been investigating you the whole time you two have been together,” Thea said gently, the look of betrayal on Oliver’s face making her heart break for her brother. “I know you want to believe that Susan is a good person…but I don’t think she is. I don’t think she can be trusted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, it’s rather ridiculous that White hasn’t figured out that Oliver is The Arrow, considering their history. For a woman who escaped Argus custody, that’s pretty stupid.


	16. Oliver's turmoil part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver confronts Susan as Team Arrow prepares for a final showdown with Werner, White, and Cutter.

City Hall

Afternoon

 

“Hey, what’s up? You sounded spooked on the phone,” Susan asked as she walked into Oliver’s office, immediately noticing how on edge Oliver was as she closed the door behind her. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Yesterday, when you asked me if I was the Green Arrow, you told me something came up on another story you were doing,” Oliver said lowly.

 

“Yeah,” Susan said appearing confused.

 

“Well then why is there a whole folder on your computer full on Intel you seem to have been gathering on me?” Oliver demanded and Susan froze.

 

“Did you hack my computer?” Susan demanded.

 

“Don’t try and turn this around on me. Have you been investigating me the whole time we were together?” Oliver demanded as he got to his feet, coming out from behind his desk.

 

The look on Susan’s face was all the answer Oliver needed.

 

“You were,” Oliver said certainly.

 

“Oliver, let me explain,” Susan started.

 

“Alright Susan, explain. Explain how you have been investigating me from the start. How you’ve been using me. How you’ve been writing a story about how the mayor is secretly the Green Arrow,” Oliver said, hurt and anger entering his voice.

 

“I admit that it started out that way. But once I got to know you, once I saw passed all the judgements I’d made and saw who you really were, I really did fall for you. And I was never going to go forward with it, I promise,” Susan insisted.

 

Oliver stared at her long and hard as Susan shifted, wondering what was going through his head. Then, after what seemed like a million years to Susan, Oliver spoke.

 

“I believe you,” Oliver said to her relief. “But that doesn’t change anything.”

 

“Oliver-” Susan tried to explain but Oliver had heard enough.

 

“Don’t, just don’t,” Oliver said wearily, suddenly very tired. “Our whole relationship was based on a lie. You used me Susan. For years, I’ve surrounded myself with people who claim to care for me but over and over again, stab me in the back and take advantage of me. I won’t do it anymore. It’s over Susan.”

 

“Oliver-” Susan started.

 

“Please, just go,” Oliver said tiredly.

 

Oliver turned away, unable to look at her a moment longer. Susan lingered for only a moment longer before she turned and left, closing the door behind her.

 

Later, Quentin was in his office, going over some crime scene photos when Laurel walked in.

 

“Hey. Busy I see,” Laurel noted as she saw the crime photos.

 

“Anything on Werner?” Quentin asked as he looked over at her.

 

“Not yet. This is personal for you, isn’t it?” Laurel asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“Werner is my mess to clean up,” Quentin insisted.

 

“You didn’t make her turn into a criminal,” Laurel assured.

 

“No, but the reason her rehabilitation was sort lived is because she found out about me working with Damien Darhk,” Quentin admitted and Laurel nodded slowly.

 

“And you feel responsible,” Laurel noted as he looked away. “Don’t. Some people, they’re just looking for an excuse. Some people are so damaged they just don’t want to be saved. You can’t take on everyone’s sins dad.”

 

There was a pause between them as it dawned on them this was the first time she’d called him that.

 

“How’d you get so wise?” Quentin asked and Laurel smiled sadly.

 

“When you commit so many sins, you know what to blame yourself for,” Laurel said sadly.

 

_Earth-2, Central City, four years ago_

_Afternoon_

_Laurel groaned as she opened her eyes, blinking as her vision came into focus. She quickly realized was in a hospital room. At first, she couldn’t remember why she was there. Then it all came back to her, the news report, the blast, losing conciseness. For a moment, she simply laid there, a numb feeling spreading throughout her body. She thought she had long since made peace with Oliver’s death, but it was suddenly a reopened wound, a gaping hole in her heart._

_Vaguely, she was aware of a woman, a doctor or nurse, trying to talk to her as she felt a scream build up in her mouth. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore and let out all the pain and anger she was feeling out with a wail. Only this was no ordinary scream. Energy seemed to leave her mouth and the nurse or doctor was thrown back violently, going right though the wall. Laurel stared in horror at the woman’s lifeless body._

 

City Hall

Night

 

Oliver was staring out the window of his office, overlooking the city when Thea walked in.

 

“Hey. How’d it go with Susan?” Thea asked carefully.

 

“She admitted it. She was investigating me the whole time. You had her pegged from the start. How could I have not seen it?” Oliver wondered.

 

“You give people second chances even when they don’t deserve it, present company included,” Thea said only half joking and Oliver smiled slightly at her attempt at lightening the mood. “People aren’t always going to change Ollie. But by that same token, they won’t always stab you in the back. Just look at Laurel, you gave her a second chance and she’s making the most of it. Don’t give up on people because you got burned.”

 

As Oliver considered her words, the door to his office opened and Quentin walked in.

 

“Hey, Werner and her crew just hit the Bertinellis. Three dead, one captured. The guy they took, Enzo Russo, I’m guessing he knows where Church’s depository is,” Quentin explained and Oliver nodded.

 

“I’ll see if Felicity can track his phone,” Oliver ordered, already pulling out his phone and dialing.

 

Star City

Night

 

Felicity had managed to track Russo’s phone to a cemetery. Although why they would be heading to a cemetery was beyond any of them.

 

“Thanks for letting me be here,” Quentin said as he and Oliver walked the steps.

 

Oliver simply nodded before tapping the comms in his suit.

 

“Alpha Team in position,” Oliver said.

 

“Beta Team in position,” Curtis confirmed.

 

“On sight,” Diggle confirmed.

 

Inside the tomb, Werner, White, and Cutter pushed open a casket and pulled out a bag full of money. They exited the tomb only to get thrown back by Laurel’s sonic scream. They picked themselves up as Laurel jumped down, ready to fight as Oliver and Quentin walked into view. Cutter tried to make a run for it but Diggle fired a shot, getting a statue inches from her head. Before Cutter could do anything, Rene tackled her to the ground as he and Curtis walked into view.

 

“You did all this for money?! So what, you could go to the Caymans?!” Quentin demanded.

 

“You think this is about taking a vacation?” Werner laughed mockingly. “We’re taking over; we’re taking back this city.”

 

“You and what army?” Diggle demanded and Werner smirked.

 

“This army!” Werner said as they heard the screech of tires as vans pulled up and armed men got out. “It’s amazing the amount of loyalty money can buy. Kill them!”

 

As the men opened fire on them, Oliver fired an explosive arrow, which exploded, sending some of the men to their knees as Oliver fired a few regular arrows, taking them out. Diggle, Rene, and Quentin opened fire as well before Rene was hit from behind with an arrow from Cutter. As Diggle and Quentin got Rene to safety, Curtis rushed over, engaging her but was quickly thrown on his back. Cutter prepared to fire a fatal shot before Laurel used her cry to send Cutter flying back. She hit her head on a stone and was knocked out cold.

 

Curtis looked up to see Laurel staring at him. She simply nodded before rushing off to engage some of Werner’s men. And Curtis was filled with shame, remembering how he had treated her like the enemy.

 

Oliver engaged White; exchanging blows with her, bow against knives when they heard the blare of police sirens. Suddenly, Pike and the SCPD were there, fiving and taking Werner’s men out. As Werner and her men were rounded up, Oliver and White continued to exchange blows. Oliver pushed back, whirling his bow like an escirma stick, grabbing White and throwing her on her back to the ground. As she moved to take her knife and stab him, he kicked them out her hands and the SCPD rushed over.

 

“It’s over,” Oliver snarled and she sneered at him.

 

“What I told you three years ago is true. You’ll never be their hero, you’ll never be accepted,” White sneered.

 

“I’m not in it for the glory,” Oliver said simply before turning and walking off, letting the police do their job.

 

Star City Police Department

Later

 

Werner was in the integration room, cuffed to the table as the door opened and Quentin walked in.

 

“Come to say goodbye? Clear your conscience maybe?” she asked and Quentin laughed humorlessly.

 

“My conscience is clear,” Quentin said confidently.

 

“Hell it is. Look in the mirror sometime Quentin,” Werner said.

 

“I’m shot through with flaws, no question. But at least I’m not using someone else’s sins to justify my own,” Quentin growled.

 

Quentin then turned and walked out, running into Laurel as he closed the door.

 

“Everything okay?” Laurel asked and he nodded.

 

“Yeah, I just wanted to thank you for what you said earlier. It helped,” Quentin said and Laurel nodded.

 

“I know what it’s like to be filled with horror at what you’ve done. Sometimes, you just need someone to help carry the load,” Laurel said simply.

 

_Central City, Earth-2, four years ago_

_Late afternoon_

_Laurel was in quarantine, something she hadn’t argued against. The further away she was from everyone, the less chance she could hurt anyone. She heard the door open and she froze, not wanting to see anyone._

_“Hey kid,” Laurel looked up to see Logan close the door behind him._

_“Get out, I don’t wanna hurt you,” Laurel said as softly as she could, afraid she’d set off another scream._

_“No can do. You can’t kill me. Trust me, I’ve tried,” Logan said as he walked over, sitting down next to her._

_“I don’t know what’s happening,” Laurel said with a shaky breath._

_“It’s not just you kid,” Logan said and she looked over at him. “Something’s happening in the city, people suddenly have powers they can’t explain. No one knows why, but people are calling them Metahumans.”_

_“I’m scared Logan,” Laurel said with a shuttering breath._

_“Don’t,” Logan as he wrapped an arm around her. “Whatever is going on with you, we’ll face it together. I will be there every second of every day until you don’t need me to be anymore.”_

 

City Hall

Now

 

“Hey, saw you on the news,” Thea said as Oliver walked in. “Green Arrow saves the day again.”

 

“Yeah. Who knew I would be better at being the Green Arrow than Oliver Queen?” Oliver said in what sounded like a joke but they both knew that he was perfectly serious.

 

“Do you think Susan will publish that story?” Thea asked what she had been wondering since she saw the computer files.

 

“No,” Oliver said confidently. “She said she doesn’t plan to and I believe her. But I think I’ll be keeping a close eye on her from now on.”

 

Before the conversation could continue, Oliver’s phone rang. He pulled it out and frowned, not recognizing the number. Still, he answered it.

 

“Hello?” he answered cautiously.

 

“Oliver,” familiar voice said and Oliver nearly dropped the phone.

 

“Roy, is that you?” Oliver asked hoarsely and Thea started.

 

“Yeah, it’s me. Really me, I’m me,” Roy said with a shuttering breath.

 

“Hold on Roy, Thea’s here. I’m gonna put you on speaker,” Oliver said before lowering the phone and putting it on speaker phone.

 

“Roy, are you okay?” Thea asked as she got to her feet.

 

“No, I’m not okay. I’m me but…this isn’t like the Mirakuru. I remember everything I did. And worse, I remember liking it. God,” Roy said dismayed and the siblings could imagine Roy putting a hand to his head.

 

“Roy, where are you?” Oliver asked.

 

“At Star Labs,” Roy said with a shuttering breath.

 

“Okay, I’m gonna take a few days off and head down, come see you,” Thea said and Oliver nodded in agreement.

 

“No,” Roy said immediately. “Thea, I love you, but this isn’t something you can help me with, either of you. I know you guys want to help me…but this is something I have to do on my own.”

 

“We get it Roy,” Oliver said as he and Thea exchanged a glance. “Just take care of yourself. And when you’re ready, call us. We’d like to see you.”

 

“Yeah. Take care of yourselves,” Roy said before they heard the click of Roy hanging up, leaving them staring at the phone, concern for Roy filling them.

 

Star City

Same time

 

Werner, White, and Cutter were in the back of a police transport, on the way to Iron Heights, when suddenly, they heard what sounded like a screeched and the vehicle was hit with something. The transport swerved, skidding to a stop violently. The drivers got out and the three women heard the sounds of gun shots before it was all quiet out there, save for the sound of footsteps approaching the back of the transport. They heard the scream again and, in a blast of sparks, the door opened to reveal a woman in a black trench coat, boots, and a red shirt with black hair and dark eyes.

 

“Hello ladies. Looks like you could use some help,” Dinah said with a smirk.

 

City Hall, next day

Morning

 

Oliver was in his office, signing a document when Thea burst in.

 

“We have a problem Ollie,” Thea said, turning on the TV to a local news station.

 

“If you’re just joining s, early this morning, we received a video that has stunning ramifications. Take a look,” a reporter said before it showed the video.

 

Oliver paled as he saw ‘Prometheus’ hit by a Canary Cry. He and Laurel approached the body and took off his mask to reveal the duck tapped face of Billy Malone.

 

“It seems that Billy Malone, who had been captured by The Throwing Star Killer, was staged so the Green Arrow and his Team would kill him. Considering Malone was said to have died from a car accident, it appears that someone covered the true nature of Malone’s death up,” the reporter said.

 

“You undersold this Speedy,” Oliver said as he got to his feet. “This isn’t a problem, this is a disaster. We’ve officially became the SCPD’s most wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I’ve heard the show and fans try to argue that Susan was going to expose Oliver but honestly, it makes no sense when you stop to think about it. I have no doubt at the start of their relationship, she would have. But let’s actually stop and think about what Susan knew for a moment. Despite what Guggenheim the misogynist tried to convince us, Susan was not stupid. She knew Oliver as the Green Arrow, and she knew Oliver was a member of the Bratva, she probably also figured out that Oliver was The Hood. Point is she knew Oliver was a dangerous man and was connected to other dangerous people. If she was going to expose him, tipping him off to that fact makes no sense. 
> 
> But, with that said, I don’t think Oliver would have continued the relationship if written properly. While I did enjoy the interactions between Oliver and Susan and could have seen this relationship come to something under different writers, Susan was still using him the whole time. Their relationship was based on a le. The only reason Oliver brushes this off in the show is because, as I said a few chapters ago, he is used to betrayal of trust from the people close to him. The only people who have never abused his trust and betrayed him are Roy and Barry. 
> 
> Was anyone else annoyed by how nerfed China White was in the final fight? Seriously, she gets taken out by one bullet to the shoulder? Really?
> 
> Anyway, if you liked the chapter, tell me, if not, still tell me. I want your opinion even if I disagree with you. Unlike Rotten Tomatoes, which is run by fascists who only care about your opinion if you agree with them.


	17. Vigilante returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Oliver deals with the fallout of the leaked video, an old enemy returns to make a statement on how he views this. Lyla enlist a dangerous wild card to help Oliver.

City Hall

Morning

 

Reporters shot off rapid fire questions as Oliver and Quentin were escorted to the elevator by the security detail. None of them said anything as the elevator doors closed behind them. There was silence in the elevator before the doors opened up on the main floor, where Thea was waiting for them.

 

“I called Lyla, Argus is working overtime to figure out who leaked that video to the press,” Thea said as they began making their way to Oliver’s office.

 

“We know who leaked the video,” Oliver said as he closed the door behind them, separating the detail. “It was Prometheus. When he couldn’t break the team like he wanted, he decided to come after me as the Green Arrow. Laurel was just collateral damage.”

 

“For a murder he set her up to commit to,” Quentin grumbled angrily.

 

“People are accusing you of covering this up Ollie,” Thea informed him.

 

“Technically I did,” Oliver pointed out and she gave him an annoyed look.

 

“We need to deny, deflect and, obfuscate” Thea said.

 

“That’s just gonna confuse them,” Quentin interrupted.

 

“Well, it’s not looking good. The City Council wants you to meet with them Ollie. They have some questions for you,” Thea said and Oliver groaned.

 

“Great, could this get any worse?” Oliver demanded.

 

Unspecified location

Afternoon

 

“Mayor Oliver Queen is being summoned by the City Council to answer questions regarding the cover up of Detective Billy Malone’s death,” a news report was playing on a TV.

 

In the room, a man in a black suit with a black helmet with a visor in the shape of a V was loading an assault rifle. He turned around and aimed at the screen as a picture of Oliver came up.

 

“Bang,” the mass murderer known as Vigilante said.

 

Argus prison

Same time

 

“I still think this is a bad idea Lyla,” Rick Flag said as he walked next to Lyla while made their way down the hall.

 

“I can’t devote as much resources as I’d like to help Johnny and his team. I’ll feel a little safer knowing someone is watching their back in case Prometheus tries to make a move,” Lyla told him.

 

“Still…him?” Rick asked incredulously.

 

“His recent actions make me think Amanda Waller judged him too harshly,” Lyla said and Rick scoffed.

 

“He’s a sociopathic killer Lyla,” Rick argued.

 

“People once said the same thing about Oliver Queen,” Lyla said, shutting him up.

 

They stopped in front of a cell. Lyla pulled out a key and unlocked it, opening up the door. The cell’s occupant looked up from where he was doing pushups.

 

“I have a job for you Mr. Castle. How’d you like out of this cell?” Lyla asked and Frank Castle got to his feet.

 

“What’s in it for me?” Frank inquired.

 

“You get out of this cell. And if you’re lucky, you might get to take out a murderous psychopath. That good enough for you?” Lyla asked and Frank tilted his head to the side, considering her offer.

 

City Hall

Later in the afternoon

 

Oliver was in his office, about to leave when his phone rang. Pulling it out, he saw Susan’s name flash across the screen. He declined the call as the door to his office opened.

 

“Ready to go?” Oliver whirled around, surprised to see Laurel standing in the doorway.

 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Oliver asked surprised.

 

“I’m here for support. Since I’ve been here, you’ve been there for me in a way no one has been in a long time. I figured this could be a way for me to pay you back,” Laurel said.

 

“Laurel, I wasn’t trying to make you feel like you owed me one,” Oliver told her.

 

“I know. Come on, Thea and Quentin are waiting by the car,” Laurel told him, taking his hand in a gesture that felt strangely natural to both of them.

 

City Hall

Later in the afternoon

 

“We call this session to order,” Councilman Kullens said as he banged the gavel. “We recently learned that Star City Police Detective William Malone was murdered by two vigilantes, the Green Arrow and a as of yet unidentified female. This was covered up, as we were all led to believe Detective Malone died in a car accident. Mayor Queen is here to answer some questions regarding his Intel on Detective Malone’s death. This is not a criminal trial, this is simply a hearing. Mr. Mayor?”

 

Oliver got to his feet and approached the podium, well aware that Kullens was going to use this as payback for his and Thea’s stunt with low income housing.

 

“Mr. Queen, could you please tell us when exactly you heard about Detective Malone’s death?” Kullens demanded.

 

“About an hour before it hit the news. He was a member of the ACU, so Captain Pike informed me of Malone’s tragic passing. I had no reason to believe at the time that Billy’s death was anything but an unfortunate car accident,” Oliver said evenly.

 

“Yet mere hours before, you put out a shoot to kill order on the Throwing Star Killer, who you believed to have abducted Detective Malone, did you not?” Kullens asked and Oliver met Kullens gave evenly.

 

“I did,” Oliver admitted. “Malone had gone after a lead relating to The Throwing Star Killer and didn’t come back or contact his superiors. It was only after I issued the shoot on sight order that Malone was identified as the victim of a car crash. I naturally assumed that he had been caught up in it and that was why he never came back.”

 

“And you did not look any deeper into it?” Kullens asked.

 

“No, I didn’t. I should have, that is where I failed,” Oliver admitted.

 

Later that night, after he had answered all their questions, Oliver, Thea, Laurel, and Quentin headed outside to the limo. They all got in as Oliver’s security detail fended off the bomb of reporters.

 

“Damn vultures,” Quentin grumbled once they got in.

 

“So, did that go as badly as I think it did?” Oliver asked as the vehicle started moving.

 

“Kullens seems to have it out for you,” Laurel noted.

 

“Well, we kind of blackmailed him, so,” Thea shrugged.

 

“I’m not even gonna ask. Are we any closer to finding out how Prometheus leaked that video?” Quentin inquired.

 

“Lyla is working on it, but Argus is spread pretty thin right now. And Felicity is still having trouble with it,” Oliver said with a sigh.

 

Suddenly, they heard the sound of gunfire and Thea shouted as they heard bullets hitting the hood of the vehicle. There was a flash and the limo went flying. It landed hard and they heard a familiar voice.

 

“My target is the mayor and his corruption! Send him out and the rest of you live,” Vigilante said as he approached with an assault rifle in hand.

 

Before either of them could do anything, more gunfire rang out, this time aimed at Vigilante.  A bullet hit his visor and he cried out as it chipped, part of it falling to the ground. Vigilante turned to the source as Frank Castle, in a black trench coat with a collar around his neck, walked into view.

 

“Back off,” Frank said, aiming two rifles at him.

 

“The Punisher. I’ve heard about you. We’re on the same side,” Vigilante said.

 

“Not from where I’m standing,” Frank said before opening fire on Vigilante. “Go! Get out of here!”

 

Taking his warning, Oliver grabbed the unconscious driver as the group of four tried to make a break for it. Unfortunately, the fire fight that ensued forced them to take cover, preventing them from leaving. Hearing sirens, Villante threw down a ball and there was an explosion of sparks. When it faded, both gunmen were gone.

 

“Mr. Mayor? What happened here?” An officer asked as he got out, helping the driver as Oliver got up, staring at the spot where the fire fight had ensued.

 

“It was Vigilante…and The Punisher,” Oliver said in disbelief.

 

Argus base

A little later

 

“Vigilante?” Lyla asked as she met Frank in her office.

 

“So that’s what he’s called eh? What’s his deal?” Frank asked.

 

“I wish I could tell you. No one knows anything about him. He’s a lot like you actually, minus your sense of restraint and regard for innocent bystanders,” Lyla told him.

 

“Yeah, I got that loud and clear,” Frank said, remembering how Vigilante had to regard for the four people he could have killed in order to get to Oliver. “But I brought you something.”

 

Frank pulled out an orange shard and handed it to Lyla.

 

“Gee, you shouldn’t have,” Lyla said sarcastically.

 

“It’s a piece of Vigilante’s visor,” Frank said and she looked up at him sharply. “When I fired at him, one of my bullets hit his helmet, chipped it. Figured you could find a use for it, use it to track him somehow or find out where that damned suit came from.”

 

Lyla looked like she could have kissed him as an operative walked in.

 

“Director, we found something on the leak,” the operative said and Lyla whipped their head towards the operative.

 

“Well, out with it,” Lyla demanded as she got to her feet.

 

“Perhaps it’s best we speak in private. This information is…sensitive,” the operative said with a pointed look at Frank.

 

“Well, I know when I’m not wanted. I’ll head back out, keep an eye on Queen,” Frank said as he walked out.

 

“Well, what did you find?” Lyla asked eagerly and the operative looked uncomfortable.

 

“It’s about your husband’s team…”

 

Star City

Same time

 

Laurel watched in a mix of amusement and annoyance as Oliver dismissed the EMT trying to treat him.

 

“I’m not sure you can suspend a concussion protocol when you’re facing possible impeachment,” Laurel pointed out.

 

Oliver glowered at her as Quentin walked over.

 

“Hey, the driver’s okay aside from a nasty bump on the head,” Quentin said to Oliver’s relief.

 

“Good. I need to get to the bunker,” Oliver said, moving to get up but Laurel stopped.

 

“You’re not going anywhere,” Laurel said firmly as Adrian walked over.

 

“So, Vigilante and Punisher are after you?” Adrian inquired.

 

“Well, since I’m being questioned about this cover up, that apparently makes me a criminal,” Oliver grumbled.

 

“It was more Vigilante than Punisher. From where I’m standing, Castle seemed like he was on our side,” Quentin said and Adrian looked at him blankly.

 

“Right,” Adrian said as he looked over at Laurel. “Ms. Lance, I’m sorry we haven’t had the time to meet in person until now. Adrian Chase, District Attorney. I wish our first meeting were under better circumstances.”

 

“Me to,” Laurel said as she eyed him.

 

For some reason, her hair stood on end. Something was…off about Adrian. She just couldn’t put her finger on it yet.

 

“You know there’s a concussion protocol, right?” Adrian asked as he looked over at Oliver.

 

“So I’ve heard. I need to get back to the office,” Oliver said, trying to move once more but Laurel stopped him.

 

“Not until you get a CAT scan,” Laurel said firmly and Oliver glared at her.

 

“It’s okay Ollie,” Thea said as she walked ver. “I’ll head back to the office, tell everyone we’re working overtime.”

 

Not liking it, but realizing he was out numbered; Oliver sighed and nodded, accepting defeat.

 

“What is it with Queens and stubbornness?” Laurel wondered as she looked back and forth between Oliver and Thea.

 

_Earth-2, Central City, four years ago_

_Morning_

_It had been a few weeks since Laurel had been hospitalized. Logan was slowly helping Laurel learn to control her powers. It had gotten to the point that Laurel was no longer afraid to open her mouth for fear of hurting someone._

_Laurel was currently getting ready to head out to another training session with Logan when someone knocked on her door. Curiously, she put on her jacket and headed towards the door. Opening it, she was shocked to see Moira Queen of all people on the other side._

_“Mrs. Queen?” Laurel choked out after a moment of shock._

_“Hello Laurel,” Moira smiled pleasantly. “It’s good to see again after all these years. I was hoping we could speak for a moment.”_

_“I…I’m kind of heading out to meet someone,” Laurel said, still processing Moira’s abrupt appearance on her doorstep._

_“Please, it will only take a moment,” Moira said._

_After a moment, Laurel stepped aside, allowing Moira to enter the apartment._

Starling General Hospital

Now

 

“This is ridiculous, I know what a real injury feels like,” Oliver grumbled as Dr. Schwartz looked over his file.

 

“Oh I don’t doubt it, given your other job,” Dr. Schwartz said and Oliver gave her a pointed look. “And you’re right, your CAT scan is clear.”

 

“Good,” Oliver said as he got to his feet.

 

“Ah ah ah, not so fast. I can’t discharge you without a few more hours of observation,” she said, stopping him in his tracks.

 

“Dr. Schwartz,” Oliver almost whined. 

 

“People can only handle so much strain. And being both mayor and _him_ , it’s unsustainable,” she said.

 

“I assure you, my body can handle it,” Oliver said confidently.

 

“I’m not talking about your body,” Dr. Schwartz said, taking him back, gesturing to his head. “The mind needs rest, or at least someone to take it off all the evil you face.”

 

“Dr. Schwartz, are you prescribing me a girlfriend?” Oliver asked, his lips twitching slightly.

 

“Or just a friend,” she said as someone knocked in the doorway.

 

“Am I interrupting?” Laurel asked as she lingered in the doorway.

 

“No, we were just finishing up,” Dr. Schwartz said as, with one last pointed look at Oliver, she left them alone.

 

“You okay?” Laurel asked as she walked in.

 

“Yeah, just can’t leave for a few more hours,” Oliver grumbled.

 

“Sorry, but you know if it was Thea or a member of the team, you would have dragged them here kicking and screaming,” Laurel pointed out and Oliver sighed.

 

“Guess you have a point there,” Oliver admitted and she smirked.

 

“Of course I do, I’m as stubborn as you,” she said and Oliver chuckled.

 

“Listen um; I wanted to thank you coming with me today. I know you didn’t have to, so I appreciate it,” Oliver said gratefully.

 

“It was nothing. I know I told you that it was to pay you back...but that wasn’t the only reason,” Laurel said and Oliver was confused. “I care about you Oliver. And…it’s not easy for me, because almost everyone I’ve ever cared about is either dead or sold me out. So I had to learn how not to care.”

 

“I get that,” Oliver said surprising her. “For five years, it was either kill or be killed. When that goes on for so long, you stop seeing people as people; you see them as targets instead. It took me a long time to turn that part of me off. Sometimes, I still can’t seem to.”

 

“It’s hard, letting people in,” Laurel noted and Oliver nodded.

 

“One day, you’ll be able to,” Olivier said confidently.

 

“I already did. I let you in,” Laurel said taking him back.

 

Before Oliver could respond, his phone rang. Picking it up, Oliver’s saw Lyla’s name flash across the screen and answered it.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” He answered.

 

“You and Johnny need to get down here, now,” Lyla said urgently.

 

“Well, Dr. Schwartz won’t let me leave for a few hours. What’s going on?” Oliver asked, a little unnerved by her voice.

 

“I’ll make a call, get you released early. I found something on the video…and I don’t think you’re gonna like it,” Lyla said and Oliver began to feel a pit of dread form in his stomach.


	18. The leaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The identity of the leaker is revealed as Frank has another encounter with Vigilante. In flashbacks, Laurel faces an unexpected betrayal.

Argus base

Night

 

Oliver and Laurel made their way into Lyla’s office, seeing Diggle already there, waiting with Lyla.

 

“Laurel,” Lyla said surprised.

 

“I was with him when he got your call. I can wait outside,” Laurel offered, although her face showed exactly how she felt about that.

 

“No, you should probably be here for this. It involves you to,” Lyla said as she got up, wondering how she was going to break the news.

 

“Don’t look at me, she wouldn’t tell me until you got here,” Diggle said as Oliver glanced at him questioningly.

 

“Alright Lyla, you said you had something on the leak and I wouldn’t like it. I’m all ears,” Oliver said and Lyla sighed.

 

“You’ve been betrayed Oliver. My operatives worked to find something, anything they could on the leak. Eventually, they traced it back to a cyber terrorist group known as Helix,” Lyla said and the trio of vigilantes exchanged confused looks.

 

“Helix ring a bell for either of you?” Laurel asked and the two men shook their heads.

 

“Never heard of it,” Diggle said.

 

“You wouldn’t have, they don’t make the news. That is by design, so they can keep the world unaware of them. Eventually, I traced the leaker to a series of text messages by someone going by Alena to someone using the penname Ghost Fox Goddess, asking for something to bring down the new female vigilante,” Lyla said, looking at Laurel apologetically.

 

“So this was because of me?” Laurel asked, guilt settling in her stomach.

 

“This wasn’t you, this was Helix…and Felicity,” Lyla said, taking them all back.

 

“What?” Oliver asked after a stunned moment of silence.

 

“I researched Ghost Fox Goddess; it was Felicity’s handle in college,” Lyla explained.

 

“No. I know Felicity has her issues with Laurel, but this…I don’t believe this, I won’t,” Diggle said in denial.

 

“From the texts, it seems like Felicity didn’t intend for it to go this far. She wanted leverage against Laurel, I’m guessing to get you to leave town. Helix acted of their own volition when they leaked this video to the press,” Lyla explained as Oliver stared blankly.

 

“Show me the texts,” Oliver demanded and Diggle looked at him sharply.

 

“Oliver, you don’t really believe this,” Diggle said, although he wasn’t sure if it was directed at Oliver or himself.

 

“I don’t know what I believe, but I need to know what I’m dealing with,” Oliver said stonily as Lyla handed him a tablet.

 

“She-she’s not capable of something like this,” Diggle said although it sounded hollow even to his own ears.

 

“Under the right circumstances, anyone is capable of just about anything,” Laurel said grimly.

 

_Earth-2, Laurel’s apartment_

_Morning_

_“So, how is it having Robert back?” Laurel asked as she tried to fill the awkward silence with a woman she had once thought of as a second mother but now felt like a stranger._

_“It’s a struggle. He’s not the same man he was, but we’re trying,” Moira said with the same fake smile she used to flash at uninteresting house guests._

_“Can I get you a drink?” Laurel asked politely, wondering why it is Moira seemed so on edge._

_“Tea would be lovely,” Moira said._

_Laurel nodded and walked into the kitchen, eager to escape the strange awkwardness, although she was still curious about why Moira was here. As she reached into the cabinet for tea bags, she suddenly felt something stab her neck. Her body seemed to go into shock and she collapsed but someone caught her as she was lowered to the floor. Dazed, Laurel stared up at Moira’s tear filled eyes._

_“I’m sorry Laurel,” Moira said in a quivering voice, her eyes filled with guilt. “But they threatened Thea if I didn’t do this. I’m so sorry.”_

_Before Laurel could respond, it all went black._

Star City

Now

 

Vigilante was on a rooftop, walking on it as he thought of his next move. Suddenly, his hair stood on end and he jumped back, just barely avoiding the gun fire. Vigilante then stood up, returning fire as Frank jumped down, the pair of them taking cover behind separate points.

 

“I’m gonna make you die!” Frank snarled.

 

“What’s the difference between you and me?” Vigilante demanded.

 

“I don’t kill innocent people,” Frank said simply.

 

“There are no innocents!” Vigilante snarled as he jumped up, opening fire at where Frank was.

 

Frank dropped the gun and groaned in pain, seemingly hurt. Vigilante stalked over to behind the vent but found no Frank, just a gun.

 

Suddenly, Frank jumped behind him, whirling a knife. Frank kicked the gun out of Vigilante’s hand and tried to cut him but the suit’s protective material was too tough for the knife to cut through. Frank abandoned the knife and the pair began exchanging blows. Frank threw the madman to the ground and put him in a headlock.

 

“Let’s see what you look like without that mask,” Frank sneered, grabbing Vigilante’s visor and yanking it off.

 

However, before Frank could get a good look, there was a small explosion, sending Frank off the roof. Vigilante gasped for breaty, his helmet on the ground. He grabbed his helmet and walked over to the side of the roof, looking down. There was no sign of Frank, but Floyd Lawton had been in this for too long to believe that Frank was dead.

 

Arrow Lair

Not long after

 

Felicity was at the computer as the elevator doors opened up. She looked up as Oliver, Laurel, and Diggle walked in. Judging by the looks on their faces, they weren’t happy.

 

“I’m trying to track Vigilante, but he changes his supplier every few weeks, so it’s a dead end,” Felicity said but the cold looks on Oliver and Laurel’s faces and the hesitant one on Diggle’s did not change. “What?”

 

Oliver threw down the tablet Lyla had given him onto the desk. Felicity looked down and paled as she saw the exchange of texts between herself and Alena.

 

“You did this,” Oliver said his voice filled with barely restrained fury.

 

“I didn’t mean for it to go this far, I didn’t mean for you to get caught up in this,” Felicity tried to explain.

 

As Oliver tried to restrain himself from strangling her, Diggle closes his eyes, the last bit of hope that this had all been a misunderstanding dying.

 

“No, you just hated me so much you were willing to ask people you knew nothing about for help in getting something to use against me,” Laurel noted and Felicity glared at her.

 

“You killed Billy!” she sneered.

 

“Because Prometheus played us,” Oliver said when Laurel didn’t defend herself. “And she’s right. You asked help from a bunch of cyberterrorists. You walked into the lion’s den and you’re surprised that the lion bites?”

 

“I-I didn’t mean for any of this to happen Oliver, I swear,” Felicity said pleadingly.

 

“I know…but it doesn’t change anything. You broke my trust once and I let you back in, decided to give you a chance to earn it back while I kept an eye on you. I won’t make the same mistake twice,” Oliver said.

 

The elevator doors opened up and Rick Flag walked off.

 

“This her?” Rick asked his eyes on Felicity.

 

“Yes,” Oliver said as Felicity was confused on what is going on.

 

“Turn around and put your hands behind your back,” Rick ordered to Felicity’s confused.

 

“What?”

 

“Turn around and put your hands behind your back or I will do it for you,” Rick ordered.

 

Felicity, her mind whirling, still didn’t obey and Rick grabbed her by the arm roughly and slammed her against the computer, pulling out handcuffs and putting them on her.

 

“Felicity Smoak, you are guilty of conspiracy and association with the cyberterrorist group known as Helix. You will be put into Argus custody until Director Michaels can determine what we will do with you,” Rick told her firmly.

 

Felicity was in complete shock as Rick began moving her towards the elevator. She pleadingly looked towards Diggle for help but he looked away, unable to watch. As the door closed behind them, Laurel was surprised. She’d expected to feel vindicated but now…she didn’t feel victorious at all. She just felt sad and maybe a little guilty that she had unintentionally driven Felicity to this.

 

Argus base

Same time

 

Lyla was in her office, staring at the texts, trying to imagine how Felicity could have been so blinded by hate that she would throw in with Helix when her cell phone rang.

 

“Director Michaels,” Lyla answered.

 

“It’s me. I had another run in with Vigilante,” Frank told her.

 

“From your tone, I take it he’s not dead,” Lyla noted.

 

“Tried to get his mask off so I could kill him, it’s lined with explosives that sent me off the roof, would have killed me if I hadn’t landed on a tarp. That would’ve been nice to know by the way,” Frank said sarcastically.

 

“Well, I think it’s pretty clear Vigilante is too big a threat for even you to beat one on one,” Lyla said, the wheels in her mind turning.

 

“So what are you thinking?” Frank asked.

 

“I’m thinking you need help to take Vigilante down. I think it’s time to bring in the Green Arrow,” Lyla told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you probably guessed that Felicity had something to do with the leak. The show has shown multiple times that when she gets worked up emotionally about things, she does not think through the consequences of her actions and is often blinded by personal vendettas, as seen with Chase and Diaz.
> 
> Yep, Vigilante is Deadshot, yes, the Earth-1 Deadshot. Bet none of you saw that coming.


	19. Fire with fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow reluctantly allies with The Punisher to take don Vigilante as Lyla makes a risky gamble to help Oliver. As she muses on Felicity's actions, Laurel remembers a time where she was subjected to pain and suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely happy with certain parts of this chapter but I hope you all enjoy it.

Argus base

Late morning

 

“Alright, so let me get this straight, you let the Punisher out of an Argus prison cell?” Diggle asked in stunned disbelief as he and Oliver stared in disbelief at Lyla.

 

“With some precautions. That collar around his neck will shock him with enough electricity to knock him out and he’ll find himself back in his cell if he steps out of line,” Lyla explained.

 

“Why-what on earth made you think letting this psycho out of his cage was a good idea?!” Diggle finally exploded.

 

“The fact that Prometheus was coming after you guys. I figured it couldn’t hurt to have some back up. And since he saved Oliver and Thea, I think it’s safe to say I was right. Besides, Barry certainly seems to think there’s good in him,” Lyla said, taking them both back.

 

“I thought Barry was locked up in an Argus prison,” Oliver said confused.

 

“He was. Alexei, one of the people working for Savitar, and Roy staged a break in and let all the prisoners out of their cells. Barry, Frank, and another prisoner teamed up to stop Alexei and take back the prison. And the only reason Roy is free from Savitar’s control instead of in a grave is because Frank Castle chose to save him rather than kill him. Frank Castle may be a monster, but he’s a monster that’s on our side,” Lyla said passionately.

 

“Gee, you say the nicest things,” Frank said, lingering in the doorway and the two vigilantes whirled around. “So, Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow. Should’ve seen that coming.”

 

“You have to have lost your mind if you think we’re gonna work with him,” Diggle snapped as he glared at Lyla.

 

Oliver simply stared at Frank, who met his gaze evenly.

 

“You may not want my help, but you definitely need it,” Frank said simply but confidently.

 

Oliver knew he was right. Of his team, only Laurel and Diggle stood a chance in a fight against Vigilante, and that was without backup. With Felicity gone, they needed all the help they could get.

 

“If you give me half a reason to think you’re a threat to the mission or someone I care about…I won’t hesitate to take you down. And if I do it, you won’t have to worry about being locked back in a cell,” Oliver growled and Frank nodded as Diggle looked at him incredulously.

 

“You can’t be serious Oliver!” Diggle exclaimed.

 

“He’s right John. As much as we don’t want his help…we need it,” Oliver said grimly. “And if Barry trusts him to do the right thing, he can’t be all bad.”

 

“Well, since we’re all on the same page,” Lyla said, ignoring her husband’s scoff as she pulled out the piece of Vigilante’s visor. “Frank knocked this off Vigilante’s visor last night. My operatives have been trying to track it back to its manufacturer.”

 

“And did they?” Oliver asked and Lyla shook her head.

 

“No. It’s like this suit came from nowhere,” Lyla said frustrated as she handed the shard to Oliver. “Maybe Curtis will have better luck. In the meantime, I think I have an idea on how to take the heat of you.”

 

Arrow lair

Later in the morning

 

“I can’t believe Felicity stabbed us the back,” Curtis said as he was toying with the T-spheres.

 

“Blondie has issues,” Rene shrugged as the elevator doors opened up.

 

“You have no idea,” Oliver said and Curtis and Rene jumped at the sight of Frank with him and Diggle.

 

“Um, why is the Punisher in our secret lair?” Curtis asked, trying not to freak out.

 

“Because I’m gonna be working with you,” Frank said, smirking as Curtis paled.

 

“Is he for real?” Rene asked in disbelief.

 

“He’s for real,” Diggle grumbled, his voice conveying his dissatisfaction with the arrangement.

 

“We need all the help we can get right now,” Oliver said before tossing the piece of Vigilante’s visor to Curtis. “That’s a piece of Vigilante’s visor. Argus couldn’t find anything on it, but you might have better luck with it.”

 

“I think I have just the thing,” Curtis said as he walked off, eager to get away from Frank and test out his T-Spheres.

 

“Where’s Laurel?” Oliver asked as he looked over at Rene.

 

Laurel was working out her frustration on a training dummy when Oliver walked up.

 

“You okay?” Oliver asked as she took a breath and she shook her head. “What’s going on?”

 

“I guess I feel…responsible for what happened with Felicity,” Laurel admitted.

 

“You didn’t make her contact Helix,” Oliver pointed out.

 

“No, but I killed her boyfriend. And I didn’t exactly endear myself to her afterwards. I guess I let my issues with my Felicity rub off on this one,” Laurel said.

 

“What is your issue with Felicity’s doppelganger anyway?” Oliver inquired what he had never had the courage to ask before.

 

“She caused me a lot of pain,” Laurel said but didn’t elaborate.

 

“We are all responsible for our own choices. Whatever you did or didn’t do, Felicity made the choice to try and take you down. She played with fire and we all got burned. That’s on Felicity, not you,” Oliver told her.

 

_Earth-2, unspecified location, Earth-2_

_Unknown time_

_Laurel awoke to find herself on some table in what looked like a mad science lab from a horror movie. She was cuffed to it and she couldn’t move her hands far enough to get out of the cuffs._

_The door opened and Laurel looked up as a black haired woman with her hair tied back into a bun and blue eyes walked in. She had a clipboard in hand and was dressed in a lab coat._

_“Ms. Lance, I’m happy to see you’re awake,” the woman said with a tone that conveyed anything but._

_“Where am I? Who are you?” Laurel demanded but was ignored._

_“It says here that you have the ability of sonic screams, is that right?” the woman asked and Laurel paled._

_“How do you know that?” Laurel demanded and the woman flashed a cool smile._

_“We know a great many things about you Ms. Lance,” the woman said idly._

_“Well, you should know you’ve kidnapped me and I’m pretty sure this violates about a dozen human rights,” Laurel said angrily._

_“You are a Metahuman. And here at Hydra, we believe discovery requires experimentation,” the woman said coolly._

_Laurel’s stomach was in knots as she realized just how dire her situation was. She tried to scream but, to her shock, her powers didn’t work._

_“Your powers won’t work in here,” the woman said smugly as she pulled out a remote._

_Suddenly, a machine with three long syringes came down from the ceiling. Laurel frantically tried to get loose by thrashing, trying to get her hands out of the cuffs but it was no use. The three syringes stuck her, one in the upper chest and the other two in her shoulders. Laurel cried out in agony, feeling like her insides were set on fire._

Star City

Night

 

Diggle, Frank, and Curtis were in a car, Curtis using his T-Sphere to track Vigilante’s visor.

 

“Stop,” Curtis said and the car stopped. “This building, right here.”

 

“Okay, stay here kid,” Frank said and Curtis looked indignant.

 

“Hey, I want to help!” Curtis protested.

 

“You have Curtis,” Diggle assured him.

 

“But you’re just gonna get in the way now. Queen never should have let you out into the field, you’re not ready,” Frank said simply before he and Diggle got out, leaving a seething Curtis behind.

 

In a car in front of the court house, Laurel got a phone call and picked it up.

 

“Yeah? Okay, got it,” Laurel hung up before looking over at Oliver. “Vigilante’s across the street, ready to shoot you the moment we get out.”

 

“Are the others on sight?” Oliver inquired and she nodded. “Then I’ll be fine.”

 

In the building across the street, Frank had an automatic rifle in hand and Diggle had two pistols as they searched for Vigilante. Suddenly, they had to take cover as bullets broke through a door. Vigilante walked through as they got up and returned fire.

 

As Frank took cover behind a pillar, Vigilante fired and got Diggle in shoulder. As he went down, Frank jumped out from around the pillar and opened fire. The barrage of bullets hit Vigilante’s visor and he fell back, his visor shattered. Vigilante threw off his helmet and jumped up, returning fire at Frank.

 

At that moment, Laurel appeared, using her Canary Cry and sending Vigilante flying back into a wall, which broke down.

 

“You okay?” Laurel asked as she helped Diggle to his feet.

 

“Remind me to thank Cisco for the upgraded Kevlar,” Diggle muttered.

 

Together, the trio moved towards Vigilante, Frank’s gun at the ready. When they walked over, they finally saw his face and Diggle gapped.

 

“Lawton?”

 

“Hey John, long time,” Floyd said with a smirk.

 

“But how, you died in that explosion!” Diggle exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Then I woke up about a week later, burns covering my body and my shooting arm gone,” Floyd looked down at said arm. “Hive got to me, rebuilt me, and gave me this suit. I realized I still a prisoner though, until Damien Darhk kicked the bucket. Then, I fought my way out. When I discovered what happened, that the senator who caused all that got propped up while I was thrown to the wolves, I decided to fight my way. I was going to take down every last criminal, either a petty crook or corrupt politician, down so they couldn’t get back up. I-”

 

Whatever else he was going to say, Floyd Lawton never got the chance. There was the sound of thunder and Diggle jumped back as Floyd’s head exploded in a fire of blood. Frank lowered his gun, looking satisfied.

 

“It’s over,” Frank said as he turned and walked off.

 

Inside the court house, Oliver stood before the city council.

 

“After considering your testimony, we find you-” Kullens began.

 

Suddenly, the doors bust open. Everyone looked up, shocked to see Lyla walk in.

 

“Excuse me, who are you?” Kullens demanded eagerly.

 

“My name is Lyla Michaels, I work for the CIA,” Lyla said as she pulled out a fake badge that only thorough study would determine was fake. “You won’t be charging Oliver Queen with anything.”

 

“And why is that?” Kullens demanded irritably.

 

“Because he didn’t cover anything up, the CIA did,” Lyla said to the shock of everyone. “We believed that if people found out the Green Arrow was manipulated into killing Detective William Malone by the Throwing Star Killer, it would cause panic.”

 

“How did the CIA know about Detective Malone’s death?” Kullens asked suspiciously.

 

“I’m afraid that is classified. The only reason I am coming forward now is because I cannot in good conscience allow Mr. Queen to suffer for something I did,” Lyla said before she looked over at Oliver. “Mr. Queen, I am truly sorry for all you’ve had to endure.”

 

City Hall

Later

 

Oliver was staring out his window, deep in thought as Quentin walked in.

 

“I gotta say, I was not expecting that,” Quentin said. “What’s gonna happen with Lyla?”

 

“I don’t know, I doubt she had authorization to do that. She’ll probably take a lot of heat for this,” Oliver admitted. “I can’t believe she did that for me.”

 

“Well, you look like you could use some good news, which thankfully I have,” Quentin said and Oliver looked over. “The Council has decided not to charge you with anything. You’re still the mayor.”

 

“Small victories huh?” Oliver smiled tightly.

 

Argus base

Same time

 

Diggle walked into Lyla’s office, surprised to see her packing things up.

 

“What’s going on?” Diggle asked surprised.

 

“I’ve been fired,” Lyla said simply.

 

“Just because of getting Oliver off?” Diggle asked angry on his wife’s behalf.

 

“Not just that,” Lyla said and Diggle was confused. “Rick went to get Frank at the extraction point; all he found was the collar on his neck. Frank cut it off somehow, he’s in the wind.”

 

“And you took the heat for that and Oliver,” Diggle noted and Lyla nodded. “I’m sorry Lyla.”

 

“I’m not,” Lyla said and Diggle was surprised. “This job, it takes a special kind of moral flexibility. It gets exhausting after a while. I let Frank out of his cell because I thought it was the right call. I helped Oliver because I thought it was the right thing to do. And if given the choice, I’d do both again.”

 

“I know I wasn’t very…supportive when I found out about Punisher. I’m sorry about that. But if they can’t see what a mistake they’re making by letting you go, it’s their loss,” Diggle said and Lyla smiled warmly at them.

 

“My thoughts exactly,” Rick said as he walked in. “Am I interrupting?”

 

“No, I’m finished here,” Lyla said as she put the last item, a picture of Diggle and JJ, in her box before turning to Rick. “I’m sorry I let you down Rick.”

 

“You didn’t let me down Lyla; you stood up for what you believed in. I’m sorry it cost you so much,” Rick said and Lyla smiled slightly.

 

“Me to. Good luck Rick,” Lyla said, holding her hand out to Rick and he took it. “You’ll need it. You’re director of Argus now.”

 

Oliver’s apartment

Later

 

Oliver opened his door, surprised to see Laurel standing on the other side.

 

“Hey, something wrong?” Oliver asked, letting Laurel in.

 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay after everything that happened,” Laurel said and Olivier raised an eyebrow.

 

“Well, you can’t really be okay when a member of your team stabs you in the back but I’m getting there. How about you?” Olivier asked, remembering how responsible she felt.

 

“I’m getting there,” she repeated and Oliver nodded cautiously.

 

“Are you sure everything’s okay?” Oliver asked, feeling like something was off with her.

 

“I’m not…good, with letting people in,” Laurel said and Oliver nodded. “Usual, I just take what I want when I want it, because that is what kept me alive when I became a Metahuman and Earth-2 declared I was no longer entitled to civil or human rights. But its…different with you. I don’t want to just rush in and take. So…am I alone in that?”

 

Oliver was silent for a moment. Then he took Laurel’s face in his hands and drew her into a brief kiss.

 

“No,” Oliver said and she smiled slightly before they shared another kiss.

 

Star City

Same time

 

Susan was walking to her car when a voice called out.

 

“Susan,” she looked up to see Adrian walk over. “I’d like to talk to you about an exclusive.”

 

“Can we pick this up tomorrow, because I’m really late for a dinner,” Susan said politely.

 

She tried to open her ca door but Adrian stopped her, pushing the car door closed. Susan then looked up at him, fear beginning to course through her veins.

 

“The thing is this story is important. You might even say…life or death,” Adrian said in a tone that chilled her to the bone.


	20. Lies exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The identity of Prometheus is revealed as Adrian targets someone close to Oliver. In flashbacks, Laurel gets closer to becoming Black Siren.

Mountain side

Day

 

After several weeks of searching, Oliver had finally gotten a lead on his old teacher. Which was why he was climbing up a snowy mountain, finding a monastery in front of him once h had reached the top.

 

“You sure this is the place?” Oliver inquired.

 

“I don’t see any other monasteries on this mountain,” Curtis, who had taken over as the team’s resident hacker since Felicity’s departure, said over the comms.

 

“I’m heading in, I’ll see you back at Star City,” Oliver said before he walked inside.

 

Curtis may have tried to say something, Oliver wasn't sure as static came over the comms before it was silent. He opened the doors and walked in to see various warriors dressed in black sparing. Oliver closed the door and threw down his bag, pulling back his hood. They stopped as they saw him, getting to their feet and facing him as he approached.

 

"Where is she?" Oliver demanded.

 

"Who are you?" one of them, a young woman asked.

 

"A former student," Oliver answered.

 

"Former. Then you are not welcome here!" she said as she lunged for him.

 

Oliver grabbed her arm and threw her onto the ground as the others rushed him. Oliver dodged a kick from another before flipping him over and engaging another. After exchanging a few blows, Oliver grabbed him and tossed him aside before doing the same to the last one. The four jumped to their feet and they and Oliver readied themselves to engage when-

 

"Hold!"

 

Everyone stopped as they looked up. From the railing of the staircase, Talia was watching them. She had not aged a day, Oliver noted.

 

"Leave us," Talia ordered and her students left them alone as she began walking down the stair case. "I would apologize for my student's enthusiasm, but you should not have come to this place."

 

"Well Talia, it was hard to find," Oliver said dryly.

 

"Our business concluded five years ago," Talia said as she walked down the last step and began circling him, like a shark and her prey.

 

"No. One of your former student's is trying to kill me," Oliver told her and she smiled thinly.

 

"He doesn't mean to kill you; he means to destroy you utterly," Talia told him and Oliver stared at her, barely comprehending what she was saying.

 

“You knew? If you knew then why did you train him? Why didn’t you warn me?!” Oliver demanded, his voice rising.

 

“Two years ago, he sought me out. He’d already learned much about you, he’s a man of remarkable capacity,” Talia explained.

 

"Talia, enough! If you knew what he wanted, then why did you train him?!” Oliver demanded angrily.

 

"You killed his father! And I helped him in his pursuit of vengeance because by then you’d killed mine!” Talia snarled, to Oliver's shock and confusion. "I never told you my full name, did I?"

 

"No you didn't," Oliver agreed lowly.      

 

"It's Talia al Ghul," Talia said and Oliver exhaled as it all came together.    

 

"Ra's al Ghul was your father," Oliver said lowly and she nodded.

 

“Yes. My father and I came to be at odds, so I had to forge my own path. But he was still my father when you drove a sword through his chest," Talia sneered.

 

“He didn’t leave me any choice,” Oliver tried to explain as she smiled thinly.

 

“I imagine he didn’t. But that still changes nothing Oliver,” Talia said and Oliver sighed.

 

"So that's why you're not gonna help me. That's why you won't tell me who this Prometheus is," Oliver said grimly and Talia smiled unpleasantly.

 

"Of course I will Oliver," Talia said to his surprise as she took a few steps closer to him. "Because I want you to suffer. He calls himself Adrian Chase."

 

Oliver stared at her, shocked, barely processing this. But deep down, he knew. From the moment he’d met Adrian, something about him had seemed off. But he’d ignored it, ignored all the little things that should have set off warning bells in his head.

 

Adrian was Prometheus. And a part of him had known all along.

 

Star City, City Hall

Mid Afternoon

 

Oliver got off the elevator, flanked by his security detail and nearly running over Thea in his haste.

 

“Ollie, where’ve you been, I’ve been trying to reach you all day?” Thea asked.

 

“I need you to call Quentin and Pike, tell them to meet me in my office right now. And I need to know where Chase is right now,” Oliver said in a voice that put Thea on edge, it was a voice she had only heard him use in the lair, when something horrible had happened.

 

“He’s in the conference room,” Thea said and Oliver stopped dead.

 

Oliver walked into the conference room, seeing Adrian talking to the city council.

 

“Mr. Mayor, I didn’t think you’d be joining us this morning,” Adrian said as he spotted Oliver. “I guess you know what I’ve been up to.”

 

“Yeah,” Oliver said stiffly, trying not to lose it in front of the council.

 

“Addressing our sentencing policy for drug offenses. Care to join?” Adrian asked casually.

 

“I’d like to see you in my office please,” Oliver said stiffly.

 

“Actually, can’t it wait? The council and I are on a clock. Besides, you look a little ragged. Tired…or is it that you’ve actually been a sleep this whole time?” Adrian asked casually with a pointed look at Oliver.

 

Oliver seethed, but knew he couldn’t react without exposing himself. So he simply turned around and walked out of the room. Adrian smirked before he turned back to the council, continuing the meeting as if nothing had happened.

 

That night, Adrian was walking to his car in the parking garage when an arrow flew out, shattering the driver’s side window. Adrian smirked as he heard Oliver notch a second arrow.

 

“Let’s try it this way now,” Adrian said as he turned around to face Oliver in his Green Arrow suit. “I gotta say, I’m not too sure how that mask is gonna play here. First a member of the ACU, then the DA? Not a bright move.”

 

“Well, let’s see how the feel when they find out the DA is The Throwing Star killer,” Oliver snarled.

 

“Wait, that’s your big plan, arresting me? Well, that’s a bit of a letdown, I must say,” Adrian said in mock disappointment.

 

“Well I’m not gonna kill you, if only because I know that’s what you want me to,” Oliver said as he put the arrow back in his quiver and lowered his bow.

 

“Well you’ve done everything I’ve wanted so far. Did you really think I’d let all this end in a parking garage?” Adrian asked with a smirk that made Oliver’s blood run cold.

 

“What did you do?” Oliver demanded.

 

“I gave your girlfriend-ex girlfriend? It’s been a little hard to keep track buddy-an exclusive,” Adrian said.

 

“What did you do to her!?” Oliver snarled.

 

“She’s fine, so long as I’m around to make sure she gets food and water. Dehydrating and starvation, terrible way to go. Bottom line, I die, she dies. I don’t make it back to her in time, she dies. You could try torturing me for her location; we both know what you're capable of in that department, but I think we both know what I’m capable of. So Ollie, who do you think will last longer, Susan or me?” Adrian asked calmly.

 

As Oliver shook with rage, Adrian smirked.

 

“Oooh, I’m ten steps ahead of you and you haven’t even figured out what game we’re playing yet,” Adrian laughed before getting in his car and driving off, leaving Oliver standing there.

 

Arrow lair

Later

 

“That son of a bitch,” Quentin said after Oliver had told the entire team, including Thea, the truth about Adrian.

 

“Yeah, I say that pretty much covers it,” Rene muttered.

 

“I knew there was something off about him, but this is insane. The DA is a serial killer,” Laurel said in disbelief.

 

“He’s way worse than that,” Curtis told her.

 

“Infiltrating the government like that, at the highest level right next to Oliver…we underestimated this guy,” Diggle said and Oliver shook his head.

 

“I underestimated him,” Oliver corrected him.

 

“No, we did,” Thea said as she walked up to her brother. “I felt like he was hiding something, but I ignored it, told myself I was being paranoid. That’s on me.”

 

“It’s on both of us,” Oliver said as he looked around at his team. “We cannot make a move on Chase until we know Susan is safe, until we have her here. In the meantime, we keep those we love safe. John-”

 

“Flag has Lyla and JJ in an Argus safe house,” Diggle assured him and Oliver nodded.

 

“Good. You and Curtis head to Opal City. His mother has probably already left but-”

 

“We need to check out every lead,” Diggle finished and Oliver nodded.

 

“Chase’s house has a subsidy area basement. I’m gonna check it out,” Oliver said as he grabbed his bow.

 

“You’re not going alone,” Laurel told him as she moved to suit up.

 

“I can handle it,” Oliver said stubbornly.

 

“Never said you couldn’t,” Laurel tossed over her shoulder.

 

_Earth-2, unspecified location_

_Day_

_Laurel didn’t know how long she had been here; time had ceased to have any meaning. Every day, she was experimented on in the most horrible ways imaginable. At this point, Laurel was simply waiting for them to kill her. Death could hardly be worse than this, could it?_

_Laurel was still strapped to the table where the doctor, Felicity Smoak, Laurel had learned was her name, did experiments on her when she heard something outside the door. It sounded like gun shots and screams before the door burst open. Laurel looked up and started._

_Standing in the door way was a man dressed in a grew suit that looked like a demon out of hell. He was tell man, heavily built, and the suit’s hands were shaped like claws. The eye holes were pure white, and that was perhaps the most terrifying, that she could not see his eyes. Blue lightning seemed to spark off him as he entered the room._

_“Who-who are you,” Laurel said breathlessly, hating how weak she sounded just then._

_“You may call me Zoom. And I am here to free you, my sister,” he said in a monstrous hiss._

 

Opal City

Now

 

“Looks like Norma Bates got the hell out of Dodge,” Curtis quipped as he and Diggle moved through the house.

 

“Oliver was right, Chase knew we were coming,” Diggle noted.

 

“Never said he wasn’t smart, but so am I,” Curtis said as he pulled out a T-Sphere, which began flying around the room.

 

“What is it doing?” Diggle asked as it flew upstairs.

 

“It’s detecting the resident frequencies upstairs,” Curtis said and stopped Diggle as he tried to head upstairs. “Wait! Every horror film ever has said do not go upstairs in the creepy serial killer’s mother’s house!”

 

Diggle gave him an incredulous look before they heard a scream coming from upstairs. Diggle rushed up, Curtis behind him. They followed the T-Sphere to a room and Diggle kicked the door in. They stared in shock and horror at a projection of Prometheus tormenting Susan.

 

“Excellent. Now, give us another scream,” Prometheus said, putting a knife to the terrified Susan’s throat.

 

City Hall

Same time

 

“I can’t believe this. I knew something was off about him, but this?” Thea said to Quentin as they walked down the hall. “I should’ve seen this coming, after Malcolm, I should have seen this!”

 

“Don’t beat yourself up. If anyone should have seen this coming, it’s me,” Quentin said and she looked over at him. “I’m supposed to be this great detective, but I couldn’t see the truth about him, just like Oliver and Darhk, until it was too late. I must have really sucked at my old job.”

 

“Well, that’s certainly a plausible theory,” the two jumped, looking to see Adrian standing in front of them, smirking. “This is nice, everything being out in the open now. All the cards on the table as it were.”

 

“You’ve got some nerve showing up here,” Quentin sneered.

 

"Why wouldn't I? I take my job very seriously," Adrian said appearing confused and Thea smiled thinly. “Speaking of, I thought my office had requested your verification of the latest Comstat records from the SCPD. What you been doing?”

 

"You think you're so clever. But my brother's gonna kick your ass all the way to Hell," Thea told him and Adrian chuckled.

 

“You have such faith in him for a woman who ran off with her father and brother’s killer,” Adrian said and the words ‘if looks could kill’ came to mind as Thea glared at him.

 

“This isn’t over you son of a bitch,” Quentin sneered.

 

“I agree. In fact, I think we’re just getting started,” Adrian said lowly and they tensed. “Have those Comstat reports on my desk by tomorrow morning.”

 

As Adrian walked off, Quentin pulled out his cell phone and dialed Laurel.

 

“Thea and I have eyes on Chase at City Hall. You two have a green light to move on his house,” Quentin said.

 

Star City

Same time

 

Oliver and Laurel entered Chase’s home, looking around but found nothing upon first entry.

 

“You look upstairs, I'll sweep the basement. We'll meet in the middle," The archer ordered in a whisper.

 

Laurel nodded in agreement before they split up. Finding nothing of substance in the basement, Oliver walked back upstairs, but the lights were back on. Oliver notched an arrow, wondering if Adrian had returned home. But it was just Doris, Adrian’s wife. Oliver lowered his bow as she turned around and saw him, gasping in fear as she backed away slowly.

 

“Please don’t hurt me,” she said fearfully.

 

“Mrs. Chase, I’m not gonna hurt you,” Oliver said, trying to calm her.                                           

 

“Get out of my house,” Doris demanded fearfully.

 

“Mrs. Chase, your husband isn’t who you think he is. He’s The Throwing Star Killer,” Oliver said and she stared at him incredulously.

 

“You’re insane,” she finally said.

 

“Doris, you must know on some level your husband is keeping something from you. He is holding an innocent woman hostage and I need your help to find her,” Oliver pleaded desperately.

 

“The police in and the mayor say that you’re the killer, you,” Doris said before the door burst open.

 

“On the floor! On the floor now!” An officer said as a squad of officers burst in, aiming at Oliver. “You alright Mrs. Chase?”

 

“I-I’m fine,” Doris stammered.

 

“We got a call from your husband. Don’t worry, we got this handled,” the officer said and Oliver growled, realizing Adrian had anticipated this move as well. “Get her out of here.”

 

“So, do we punch our way out of this one?” Laurel asked over the Comms as an office took Doris out of the room.

 

“I am not getting into a shootout with the SCPD,” Oliver said warningly.

 

“Understood,” Laurel said.

 

"Smart move douchebag," the officer said as Oliver lowered his bow.

 

"I wasn't talking to you," Oliver told him as he reached for his quiver.

 

"Drop your weapons!" the officer said not taking is gun off him.

 

The archer grabbed a small ball and threw it onto the floor. It exploded in an explosion of sparks, blinding the SCPD. When they regained their vision, Oliver was gone.

 

Arrow lair

Later

 

“The whole thing is about thirty seconds long,” Diggle said as he and Curtis showed Oliver and Laurel the video on Susan and Prometheus.

 

“I’ve been over every frame, and there’s nothing to indicate a location,” Curtis said.

 

“At least its proof of life,” Diggle tried to see a bright side.

 

“Yeah, she was alive when this was made, sorry,” Curtis realized what he was saying and looked at Oliver apologetically.

 

“Its fine,” Oliver said in a gruff voice that made it clear it was anything but. “He’ll keep her alive to keep me in check. I don’t know what I was thinking, getting involved with her.”

 

“You were thinking you were lonely. Everyone needs somebody man,” Diggle said wisely.

 

“Yeah, and it gave Susan an opportunity to investigate me and Chase a weakness to exploit,” Oliver said gruffly as Diggle’s phone rang.

 

“Lyla now’s not a good time,” Diggle said before pausing as he listened to what Lyla was saying. “Really? That’s fantastic! Thank you, I love you. Okay, I’ll tell them.”

 

“What’s going on?” Curtis asked as Diggle hung up.

 

“Before Lyla left Argus, she reached out to an old contact, someone called Oracle, for help with Prometheus and the data we got off Chase’s mother. They got something and Lyla is about to send it to us,” Diggle said.

 

The computer beeped as it received whatever was on it. Curtis opened it up and found a birth certificate.

 

“Who’s Simon Morrison?” Curtis asked.

 

“Chase,” Diggle said.

 

“Wait, Chase changed his identity?” Curtis asked.

 

“If Adrian Chase is an alias-” Oliver started.

 

“Then the proof that his background is fake will be enough for the ACU to arrest him,” Laurel said with a smirk.

 

“Okay, this is good. Save this on the drive. In the meantime, I need to get to City Hall, make a statement on the Green arrow breaking into Chase’s house,” Oliver said wearily before walking off.

 

City Hall

Later

 

“Obviously, this is a horrifying development,” Adrian said, the perfect picture of a caring husband as he gave a statement to the press. “We believe the Green Arrow was speaking out against this office for speaking out against his recent crimes. Mr. Mayor.”

 

Adrian stepped back, allowing Oliver to take the podium. It took everything in Oliver not to turn around and break Adrian’s neck.

 

“This office is in complete agreement with DA Chase,” Oliver lied through his teeth. “The situation has become untenable. And I am determined to bring it to a just and successful end. I will not let anyone, anyone, terrorize this city. And so I am demanding that the Green Arrow turn himself in. He has twenty-four hours before I am ordering the SCPD to shoot on sight. That’s all, thank you.”

 

Oliver then walked off, ignoring the reporters asking ore questions and Adrian’s smirk, trying very hard not to turn around and attack him.

 

Star City Police Department

Later

 

“Thank you for seeing me so late,” Oliver said as he walked into Pike’s office.

 

“I think we both know our jobs don’t recognize early and late,” Pike said as Oliver put down a flash drive on his desk. “What’s that?”

 

“Proof Adrian Chase is a false identity. His real name is Simon Morrison. During the scope of this investigation, you will also discover that he is the Throwing Star killer,” Oliver announced.

 

“That’s one hell of an accusation,” Pike said as he picked up the drive.

 

“That’s why I’m giving you that,” Oliver said lowly.

 

“This information comes from where?” Pike inquired.

 

“An investigation that I’ve been conducting off the books,” Oliver said vaguely.

 

“With what personal?” Pike inquired.

 

“Work the lead Captain,” Oliver said through gritted teeth. “Consider that an order if it helps. You didn’t get that from me.”

 

Pike nodded and Oliver turned and walked out.

 

“I serve at the pleasure of the mayor,” Pike said dryly as Oliver closed the door behind him.

 

Arrow lair

Later

 

“Where is everyone?” Oliver asked as he walked in, seeing only Laurel.

 

“Thea and Quentin are at City Hall still, Curtis and Rene hit the streets. Diggle went to check in on Lyla, as well as give Argus our gift from Chase, see if they can get a location,” Laurel said and Oliver nodded. “This might sound like a stupid question, but are you okay?”

 

“No,” Oliver said blankly, collapsing into the desk, using it for support.

 

“Do you love her? Susan?” Laurel asked almost hesitantly.

 

“No,” Oliver said with absolute certainty as he looked over at her. “But I care about her, a part of me always will. Maybe that’s the problem.”

 

“You think Chase can turn your strengths into weaknesses,” Laurel noted and Oliver nodded slowly. “Maybe you’re right, but you can’t not care about people. Speaking as someone who tried that, it just left me more broken that I was before I shut out my emotions. We need human connections to remind us we’re human. We lose that…we’re already dead inside.”

 

_Earth-2, unspecified location, four years ago_

_Day_

_Zoom had freed all of the Metahumans as they were called from that place, killed everyone in the building. Laurel stood over the lifeless body of Felicity Smoak, a feeling of rage coming over her. It should have been her that killed Felicity, that got revenge for everything Felicity had done to her._

_“My Metahuman brothers and sisters,” Zoom’s voice echoed through the building as Laurel looked up, seeing Zoom addressing them. “This world had deemed us less than human because of our powers. Because we are different, they cast us out. Let us show them who is lesser. Let us show them that this is our world!”_

_As the Metas around her cheered, Laurel felt something in her harden. Perhaps it was killing the man who killed her father, or Moira’s betrayal, or even all the inhumane torture Felicity and Hydra had put her through. Whatever it was, she felt a darkness wash over her. Laurel Lance was dead. And now, whoever she was would make those who had wronged her pay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t hate Chase as Prometheus, although I think the connection to season one was weak. But I did hate how they had to make him so OP that everyone else seemed brain dead. I mean, Oliver, Quentin, and Thea had daily interactions with him and not one of them had any feeling that something was off with Chase? And let’s remember that Quentin put together that Oliver was The Hood by episode four and that Oliver figured out something was off with Wells/Thawne within five seconds of meeting him. Seriously, stop having the main characters make the same mistakes.


	21. Killing yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gets a lead on Susan and tries to beat Adrian at his own game. In Flashbacks, Laurel begins to take revenge for what was done to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin, let’s take a moment to mourn the death of Liberty and freedom in Europe with the passing of Article 13. 
> 
> Okay, here’s the chapter.

Starling General Hospital

Night

 

Oliver and Laurel burst through the doors, finding Quentin waiting for them.

 

“What happened?” Oliver demanded.

 

“Some lowlife got him as he was coming out of the precinct. Security cameras got the whole thing but no shot of his face,” Quentin explained.

 

“And how’s Pike?” Oliver asked and Quentin sighed.

 

“He’s comatose,” Quentin said and Oliver was dismayed.

 

“This was Chase, had to be,” Laurel said and Oliver nodded in agreement.

 

“What makes you say that? This isn’t exactly his style,” Quentin pointed out.

 

“I gave Pike a lead on Chase earlier tonight,” Oliver explained.

 

“Awfully convenient that Pike gets stabbed right after,” Laurel mentioned casually as they began moving down the hall.

 

“I thought we didn’t have anything,” Quentin said confused.

 

“A contact of Lyla’s came back with something. Is Pike’s family in there?” Oliver asked as they stopped outside Pike’s room.

 

“No, but someone else is,” Quentin said sarcastically.

 

Oliver looked inside and his blood boiled as he caught sight of Adrian standing by Pike’s bedside. Oliver walked inside, Laurel right behind him as the door closed.

 

"Life's so fragile, isn't it? Decades of hopes and dreams then one little mistake, one moment, and it’s all gone." Adrian said as he turned around to face them.

 

“I’m not gonna let you hurt anyone else,” Oliver growled.

 

“Really? Because so far, you haven’t been able to do much to stop me. Susan’s fine by the way. Well, alive at any rate,” Adrian said like they were discussing the weather rather than someone’s life.

 

“We’ll find her,” Oliver growled.

 

“And when we do, I’m gonna take great joy in letting you get up close and personal with my Cry,” Laurel said with a nasty smirk.

 

"You realize how impotent the two of you sound, right?" Adrian asked and Oliver snapped.

 

“You think this is a game?" Oliver growled as he grabbed Adrian by his shirt. "I don't feel like playing anymore."

 

“You don’t have a choice Oliver. If you kill me, you kill Susan. And she’ll be as dead as your mother, as Tommy, as Shado, as Laurel…sorry, the other Laurel,” Adrian said in mock apology as he looked over at the seething Laurel before returning his gaze to Oliver. “All dead because of you. So go ahead, kill me. Let’s see how much more loss you can take, because I don’t think it’s much. I think that you’re one loss away from being completely destroyed.”

 

Growling, Oliver let him go. As much as he wanted to, he knew that he couldn’t kill Adrian without also killing Susan.

 

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to find another way to handle this then. Because that's the beautiful thing about all this Oliver," Adrian said and Oliver looked at him confused. "If you kill me, you'll really only be killing yourself."

 

Oliver froze. He highly doubted that it was coincidence that Adrian was using the same words as Gregor. With a smug, mocking smirk, Adrian walked out, leaving them alone.

 

“He’s mocking me,” Oliver growled.

 

“What?” Laurel asked confused.

 

“What he said about killing myself, a man named Gregor told me that same thing five years ago. Talia must have told him,” Oliver said as he ran a hand over his face.

 

“He’s trying to mess with your head, that’s all. And we know Susan’s alive now,” Laurel pointed out.

 

“For how long? Chase has her and I don’t know how to stop him. None of this would be happening if I had listened to my instincts about Chase the moment I met him,” Oliver said in guilt.

 

“You can’t go there Ollie,” Laurel said as she put a hand to the side of his face. “I know you’re going out of your mind, but you can’t lose yourself. Because once you do…you may never find yourself again.”

 

_Queen Mansion, Earth-2, four years ago_

_Night_

_Two guards were on duty, standing outside the front door of the mansion. Hearing the clicking of heels across the pavement, they whipped out their guns, searching for the threat. But they saw no sign of anyone._

_Then, Laurel jumped down, engaging them. Quickly knocking the first one out with a hard punch to the jaw, she wrapped the second one in a choke hold and held him until he passed out from lack of oxygen. Laurel then let him fall to the ground. He wasn’t her target._

_Laurel then turned and walked up to the front door. Kicking it open, she walked in to see various guards, armed with guns, burst into the foyer and aimed at her. With a smirk, Laurel unleashed her Canary Cry on them._

Arrow lair

Now

 

“Hey, anything on Susan?” Diggle asked as Oliver and Laurel walked off the elevator.

 

“Not yet,” Oliver said grimly.

 

“Well, then I have some good news,” Diggle said and they gave him their full attention. “I was just about to call you. When I told her about Susan, Lyla reached out to this Oracle again. Oracle reached out to someone, a detective of some sort, and they think they may have a possible location on where Susan is being held in the video.”

 

“She’s amazing. What did you do to deserve her?” Laurel asked after a moment and Diggle shrugged.

 

“I ask myself that same question every day,” Diggle said honestly.

 

“Okay, text Curtis and Rene the address. John, I need you to do something for me,” Oliver said and Diggle raised an eyebrow. “If I’m gonna beat him, it’s by playing his game. And I know someone who makes him vulnerable, the way Susan makes me.”

 

Star City

Later

 

“This is where Prometheus is holding Susan?” Rene asked as he, Oliver, Laurel, and Curtis stood outside the seemingly abandoned building.

 

“It was when he shot that video. I’m reading a few dozen heat signatures,” Curtis said after his T-Sphere scanned the building.

 

“Prometheus brought back up?” Laurel wondered.

 

“Or he’s using decoys,” Curtis pointed out.

 

“Either way, we need to find Susan,” Oliver ordered.

 

“We should split up, canvas the building floor by floor,” Laurel suggested and Oliver nodded.

 

“Wild Dog, Siren, you go together. Mr. Terrific, you’re with me. You find Chase or Susan, you radio for help,” Oliver said before the four of them moved out.

 

Once inside, Curtis pulled out his T-Spheres.

 

“These puppies should help our searching capabilities,” he told Oliver as they flew off.

 

Meanwhile, Laurel kicked a door in and she and Rene moved in.

 

“Next time, I get to kick the door in,” Rene complained.

 

“Aw, is the little doggie feeling left out?” Laurel teased and Rene grumbled incoherently.

 

Laughing at him, Laurel entered the room. Opening a door, she saw a bomb. And it was beeping.

 

“Get back!” Laurel shouted, tackling Rene out of the way as it went off.

 

Oliver and Curtis heard the sound and exchanged a look.

 

“Siren, Wild Dog, do you copy? What was that?” Oliver demanded.

 

“ A bomb,” Rene said as they pulled themselves to their feet.

 

“We’re fine, but we’re trapped in here,” Laurel said as she saw the door was blocked by debris. “And I think the heat signatures are explosives.”

 

“I think we can pretty much confirm that,” Curtis said after scanning for it.

 

“We’ve got five minutes for search and rescue before this whole place comes down. You get Laurel and Ren out of here, I will find Susan,” Oliver ordered.

 

Oliver walked off without waiting for a response. Oliver hadn’t separated from Curtis for long when an elevator opened up. Inside was Susan, bound to a chair.

 

“Oliver!” Susan exclaimed as she saw him.

 

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked as he walked in.

 

“Yeah, Adrian Chase, he’s-”

 

“I know,” Oliver said as he used a flechette to cut her free. “Don’t worry, I’ gonna get you out of here.”

 

No sooner had he finished than the elevator doors closed and the elevator began moving.

 

“What’s happening?” Susan asked as she got to her feet.

 

“Chase is controlling the elevator. Susan, we need to get you out of here, this building is going to explode,” Oliver warned her.

 

“What about-”

 

“Chase wants me, you’re no longer his target,” Oliver assured her.

 

“I was gonna say what about you?” Susan asked.

 

“I’m gonna finish this,” Oliver said darkly. “Take the elevator upstairs, get to safety.”

 

Oliver walked off, the elevator doors closing behind him automatically. Oliver rounded the corner and came face to face with Prometheus.

 

“Hello Oliver,” he said in his disguised voice.

 

Curtis rounded the corner and came upon the blocked door.

 

“Can you guys hear me in there?” Curtis asked.

 

“Yeah, just waiting on that rescue,” Rene said sarcastically.

 

“Good, step back,” Curtis ordered.

 

Rene and Laurel did so and the T-Spheres broke through the debris.

 

 Prometheus pulled off his hood and mask to reveal the face of Adrian Chase. “I’m glad Talia told you. I prefer it this way, face to face. There’s an honestly to it.”

 

“Well honestly, I’m gonna keep us both here until this building comes down on top of us,” Oliver promised.

 

"Then you'd be dead,” Adrian pointed out.

 

"So would you!" Oliver sneered and Adrian smirked.

 

“Really? Do you really think I’d let that happen Oliver?” Adrian pulled out a small device and pushed a button, Oliver had a feeling the bombs were disarmed. "Remember, I'm always ten steps ahead of you."

 

"If that were true, you probably would have seen this coming," Oliver told him.

 

Adrian was confused until Spartan came around the corner, Doris with him. Adrian stared in shock as his wife looked at him in horror.

 

“Adrian,” she breathed.

 

“You shouldn't be here," Adrian told her.

 

"How else was I supposed to find out the truth? You killed all those people!" She said in disgust.

 

"It's not that simple," Adrian defended.

 

"You killed them, it's simple. I know baby, this can't be you. It isn't," She said tearfully as she walked over to him, taking his face in her hands.

 

Adrian seemed to break, taking her into his arms as he ran a hand through her hair.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Adrian glared at Oliver, accusation on his face. "Why did you make her come here?"

 

"To get you to stop," Doris said as she stepped back.  "You have to stop. You have to turn yourself in."

 

"I can't," Adrian said immediately.

 

"You have to. Whatever you're doing, it's over," She told him.

 

"You'd tell the police?" Adrian asked.

 

"No, you tell them,” Doris said and he sighed.

 

"You're right. I'm sorry; I'll take care of this," Adrian assured her.

 

There was the sound of metal piercing flesh and the two vigilantes watched in horror as a bloodied knife fell to the floor. Doris stumbled back, shock and pain written across her face, a small wound seeping blood on her stomach.

 

"John!" Oliver cried.

 

Spartan grabbed her, taking off as Oliver and Adrian rushed each other. They exchanged blows, flipping each other over; they got to their feet, throwing their weapons to the floor before rushing each other, preferring a physical fight. Oliver tackled Adrian to the floor, sending a series of punches to Adrian's face but Adrian blocked him before shoving him off of him. The two jumped to their feet and Oliver tackled Adrian again, breaking through a large wooden board as they continued to exchange blows.

 

“What the hell?” Rene asked as Diggle came out, carrying Doris.

 

“Curtis, call an ambulance. Rene, go inside, help Oliver now!” Diggle shouted and neither needed to be told twice. “Where’s Laurel?”

 

“She wouldn’t leave without Oliver,” Curtis said as he dialed.

 

Oliver threw Adrian onto a wooden table, and Adrian grabbed him, dragging him down with him. The table broke under their combined weight and they both fell to the floor. They both stood up, stumbling as they glared at each other, Adrian smirking with his bloodied face.

 

"I told you Oliver, I'm not gonna kill you and you can't kill me," Adrian told him and Oliver sneered.

 

"Yes Adrian, I can!" Oliver shouted.

 

They then heard a Canary Cry and someone hit the wall. The pair turned around to see Talia getting off the floor, Laurel standing in front of her.

 

“Talia,” Oliver growled.

 

“She was about to shoot you with this,” Laurel said as she picked up the tranq arrow off the floor.

 

Something rolled on the floor and Oliver looked down to see an explosive by his feet. As it started beeping, he raced over and tackled Laurel out of the way before it went off. Debris fell, separating them from Chase and Talia.

 

“I don’t suppose that trapped them?” Laurel said as Oliver helped her to her feet.

 

“What do you think?” Oliver asked sarcastically.

 

Arrow lair

Lair

 

“Wow, so this is your secret base,” Susan asked as she looked around.

 

“We call it the Arrow cave…or at least I do,” Curtis said and Oliver repressed his annoyance.

 

“So…what happens now,” Susan asked as the doors opened.

 

“You come with me Ms. Williams,” Rick Flag said as he stepped out of the elevator.

 

“Susan, this is Rick Flag, he’s director of a government organization called Argus. He’s a friend,” Oliver said as he made the introductions.

 

“Ms. Williams, it’s not safe for you in Star City. Until Adrian Chase is caught or killed, you will be placed into protective custody,” Rick explained to her.

 

“But…my job,” Susan protested.

 

“Susan, The only reason you aren’t dead is because Adrian wanted to use you against me. It’s safer for you to go with Rick,” Oliver pleaded and, after a moment, Susan nodded.

 

“Thank you for coming for me,” Susan said and Oliver nodded. “And…I’m sorry about what happened between us.”

 

“Me to,” Oliver said with a tight smile.

 

Rick led Susan out and the elevator doors closed behind them.

 

“So, what happened with Doris?” Oliver asked as he turned around to face Diggle.

 

“I got off the phone with Quentin, she passed on the way to Starling General,” Diggle said and there was a moment of silence in the lair. “Of course, Chase is pinning it on the Green Arrow.”

 

“Of course,” Oliver said sarcastically.

 

“Okay, so obviously, Chase and Talia wanted to kidnap you. Why though?” Rene asked.

 

“I don’t know. But Argus didn’t find any sign of either Chase or Talia in the room where the explosive went off, not that I expected them to. Who knows what he’ll do next,” Oliver said grimly.

 

 _Queen_ _Mansion, Earth-2, four years ago_

_Night_

_Laurel unleashed her scream at the firing guards. She knocked several of them into the walls or stairs, knocking them out. As she walked deeper into the house, the guards still standing firing at her. Laurel easily dodged the bullets and rushed forward, knocking out the last guards with a few blows. She was only here to kill one person._

_Laurel climbed the stairs and walked down the hall, looking for the room. A man burst forward, attempting to strike her. But Laurel screamed, using her powers to send him flying n his back. A she walked closer, she saw that it was Robert Queen._

_“Hey Robert, long time,” Laurel told his unconscious form as a young woman rounded the corner, staring._

_“Laurel?” Thea Queen gapped and Laurel looked up at her._

_“Hey Speedy,” Laurel said, a genuine smile crossing her face._

_“What-what are you doing?” Thea asked fearfully._

_“I’m here for your mother,” Laurel said simply._

_“Laurel,” Laurel turned around, seeing Moira standing behind her, terror on her face. “Please, don’t hurt my daughter._

_“I would never hurt Thea,” Laurel said honestly as she walked forward. “You on the other hand.”_

_Laurel slugged her, hard, knocking her out._

_“What are you gonna do with them?” Thea asked fearfully._

_“Your father, nothing. Your mother, that depends on what her answers to my questions are,” Laurel said._

_“What questions?” Thea asked wearily._

_“About why she sold me to Hydra,” Laurel said to Thea’s shock._

Unspecified location

Afternoon

 

A boy with dark hair was getting off a bus as a man watched. As the boy started to walk home, the man approached him.

 

“William,” Adrian called.

 

“My name is Mathew,” William Clayton lied as he walked passed Adrian.

 

“But it used to be William right? When you and your mother left Central City,” Adrian said and William stopped.

 

“You know my mom?” William questioned as he turned around to face Adrian.

 

“Actually, I know your father…and he knew mine,” Adrian told him ominously and William began to get a very bad feeling about this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know which detective Oracle reached out to. *Wink*
> 
> So, I probably wouldn’t be able to do the ‘confession’ without making it a copy and paste of what I did in Sara’s aberration, so instead of doing that, we’re just going to get right to the end.


	22. Familiar faces part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old enemies of Team Arrow begin to gather up Oliver's allies in preparation for Adrian's end game. In flashbacks, Laurel confronts Moira over her betrayal which leads to a stunning revelation.

Arrow lair

Night

 

Oliver stood on the platform, zealously going over footage from the traffic cams as Laurel walked up behind him.

 

“So, looking for Prometheus?” Laurel inquired.

 

“Seeing if he left behind anything on camera. Chase may be smart, but he’s also arrogant and frustrated. That might make him slip up,” Oliver growled and Laurel nodded. “Chase is under near constant surveillance while at City Hall and the SCPD put him in protective custody after his wife’s death. He can’t make a move yet, so it’s time to strike back.”

 

“Where’s Curtis?” Laurel asked, having noticed the absence of the resident tech expert.

 

“Rene hasn’t shown up today and isn’t answering my calls. I sent Curtis to drag his ass down here,” Oliver growled.

 

Star City

Same time

 

“Rene, it’s me. Come on, you know that Oliver is mad you haven’t shown up today,” Curtis said as he knocked on the door to Rene’s apartment.

 

To his shock, the door slowly opened. A pit forming in the pit of his stomach, Curtis entered the room, looking around. There were signs of a struggle, broken class and overturned lamps. Curtis quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Oliver.

 

Arrow lair

Same time

 

“Curtis, you and Rene better be on your way,” Oliver said as he answered.

 

“I think he was robbed, things are broken and knocked aside and…I think there’s someone here. If there is anyone here, I know martial arts,” Curtis called out into the apartment.

 

“Curtis, what’s going in there?” Oliver asked but only heard the sound of Curtis grunting. “Curtis!”

 

Receiving no answer, Oliver hung up and turned to Laurel.

 

“Call John, tell him to meet us at Rene’s apartment,” Oliver said hurriedly as he brushed passed her, knowing there wasn’t a moment to lose.

 

Rene’s apartment

Not long after

 

Oliver, Diggle, and Laurel burst into the apartment, looking around for any sign of Rene or Curtis. After a moment, they all lowered their weapons. Oliver knelt down, seeing Curtis’ phone.

 

“Well, we’ve got a phone, but no tech expert or puppy,” Laurel snarked.

                                                                                                                                              

“Whoever’s doing this is good,” Diggle noted grimly.

 

“We know who’s doing this,” Oliver said and they looked over at him. “It’s Chase. He’s picking us off one at a time.”

 

“You said yourself that Chase was near constant surveillance. And I don’t think even Chase can do this while or at work or under watch from the SCPD,” Laurel pointed out.

 

“He had to have help,” Oliver said as he spotted something.

 

He walked over to a shelf, pulling off a black flechette. Laurel and Diggle walked over, looking at it.

 

“Is that League?” Diggle asked stunned and Oliver shook his head.

 

“Talia al Ghul. Call Thea and Quentin, we need to get them somewhere safe,” Oliver ordered.

 

“There’s an Argus safe house across town we can use,” Diggle offered and Oliver nodded in agreement.

 

“Get them there, then the two of you meet me in the bunker,” Oliver ordered as he walked off.

 

“Wait, where are you going?” Laurel called after him.

 

“I’m gonna go talk to Chase,” Oliver tossed over his shoulder.

 

_Queen Mansion, Earth-2, four years ago_

_Night_

_Robert Queen opened his eyes, his vision blurry at first. He quickly realized he was tied to a chair in the foyer. Moira was nearby, also tied to a chair._

_“Moira, Moira,” he hissed and she stirred._

_“Robert?” Moira said groggily as she came to._

_“Good, you’re awake.”_

_Robert and Mira looked towards the sound of the voice. Robert was shocked to see Laurel walk in, even more so to see his daughter behind him, eying her mother with a look Robert couldn’t place._

_“I’m sorry that you had to be dragged into this Mr. Queen,” Laurel said as she looked over at him. “You’re not my target.”_

_“Laurel? You’re one of those Metahumans?” Robert said shocked._

_“Yeah. I was watching the news one night; saw the report about you when I got hit by some blast of energy. Woke up the next day with a scream that could shatter bones,” Laurel said nonchalantly._

_“What do you want?” Robert asked wearily._

_“Answers from your wife,” Laurel said as she looked over at the still Moira, who hadn’t said anything since Laurel had spoken. “You see, she sold me to Hydra. I want to know why. Then, depending on her answer, I may let her live.”_

City Hall

Now

 

Adrian was at his desk, appearing to be doing some paperwork when Oliver walked in.

 

“Where are they Adrian?” Oliver demanded.

 

“Who?” Chase asked innocently and Oliver snapped.

 

“You know-”

 

“You know damn well who!” Chase quipped and laughed as Oliver fumed. “You’re right, I do know. Just like I know your every move when it seems you know none of mine.”

 

“Tell me where they are,” Oliver growled.

 

“Or what? You can’t exactly attack the DA in City Hall. Kind of weakens your leverage,” Adrian mocked him and the phrase ‘if looks could kill’ came to mind.

 

“I’m gonna find them and I’m gonna get them back,” Oliver snapped as he stormed off.

 

“Is that what you came here to tell me or are you just wasting time?” Adrian called after him, chuckling as he resumed his paperwork.

 

Arrow lair

Later

 

“How’d it go with Chase?” Diggle asked as Oliver walked in.

 

“He’s not giving me anything and I can’t make a move on him with the constant surveillance. What was once an advantage is now a disadvantage,” Oliver grumbled. “How’d it go with the safe house?”

 

“My dad and I Thea weren’t happy about it but they’re there,” Laurel said.

 

Argus safe house

Same time

 

Thea was bored out of her mind, absentmindedly playing with the chess set in the room when one of the guards tried to call on his comms when, instead, there was a loud, static sound coming from the comms.

 

“Hey Sharon, we got a problem with the comms,” he tried but got the same result.

 

As Thea and Quentin got to their feet, he looked over at them.

 

“Stay here,” he ordered as he walked out.

 

“Well I don’t know about you, but I sure as hell am not staying here waiting,” Thea said as she looked over at Quentin.

 

“You read my mind. Let’s go,” Quentin said as he pulled out a pistol.

 

The two of them walked out of the room and down the hall, finding the guard unconscious. Thea picked up his pistol and they split up. Quentin walked into a room only to find a pistol drawn on him by a familiar face.

 

“Liza,” Quentin greeted coolly.

 

“Hello Quentin,” Werner said as neither of them moved.

 

“Just when I thought you couldn’t go any lower, you sign on with Chase?” Quentin said in disgust.

 

“We do what we have to Quentin,” Werner said simply as Thea walked in from the other door, taking aim at Werner. “Now.

 

Thea suddenly gasped, dropping her gun as a tranq dart hit her. Quentin turned towards her when he was hit as well. He went down as China white lowered her pistol, smirking.

 

“Time to go,” White said.

 

Later, Argus agents roamed the house as Oliver, Laurel, and Diggle looked around.

 

“Where are we?” Oliver asked the lead operative.

 

“Well Mr. Queen, our technical specialists have been able to pull some footage from the security cameras around the safe hose. It clearly shows Mr. Lance and your sister having a standoff with Liza Werner before a second attacker tranqed them. The operative on duty was able to ID on her as Chi Na Wei,” the operative explained.

 

“In other words, Chase is behind breaking them out before they were sent back to Iron Heights,” Laurel noted.

 

“Why though? What’s his plan here? Having his lady friends pick us off one at a time doesn’t sound very satisfying,” Diggle wondered.

 

“Who knows what goes through the mind of a man like Chase,” Oliver growled as the operative got a call.

 

“Director Flag I was just about to,” the operative paused, paling as he heard whatever Rick had told him. “I see. Yes, I will inform them.”

 

“What’s going on?” Oliver asked as the operative hung up.

 

The operative ignored him, nervously looking over at Diggle.

 

“Mr. Diggle, I’m afraid I have some bad news,” he said nervously.

 

Elsewhere in Star City

Later

 

Rick Flag stood in a room full of bodies, picking up one of the murder weapons, an arrow with a red arrow head. He was examining it when he heard a commotion outside. He sighed, expecting it and walking out to find Oliver attempting to stop Diggle from attacking the operative that was refusing to let Diggle through.

 

“It’s alright, let them through,” Rick ordered and the operative stood aside as Diggle stormed over to Rick, Oliver and Laurel following behind him.

 

“Where are my wife and son?!” Diggle exploded.

 

“I honestly do not know,” Rick explained. “The guards missed their last call ins and weren’t answering their comms. We found all agents in this safe house dead and Lyla and your son missing. Security footage showed that they were abducted by Carrie Cutter and a woman dressed in black with a red shirt.”

 

“The woman who interfered with our fight with Cutter, China White, and Werner,” Laurel looked over at Oliver and he nodded.

 

“We ran her face through facial recognition. Her name is Dinah Drake, she was undercover as Tina Boland in Sean Sonus’ criminal organization three years ago when the particle accelerator exploded,” Rick exploded.

 

“She’s a Metahuman, like me,” Laurel realized and Rick nodded.

 

“I don’t care who she is, just tell me where she is!” Diggle snarled.

 

“I don’t know Mr. Diggle! If I did, I would tell you! I want them back safe just as much as you!” Rick finally snapped.

 

“John, he’s right. This won’t help,” Oliver reasoned and Diggle sighed, trying to quell his rage. “You and Laurel need to leave the city.”

 

“You must be out of your mind if you think I’m leaving,” Diggle snarled as he whirled on Oliver.

 

“He’s right, I’m not abandoning you,” Laurel agreed.

 

“You’re not abandoning me and you’re not abandoning your wife and son,” Oliver said as he looked back and forth between them. “Chase, he knows that if he puts you in danger-and he’s gonna try to-that my instinct will be to pull you close.”

 

“So do something he’s not expecting, split up,” Laurel realized and Oliver nodded.

 

“If I’m not worrying about you two, I can focus on finding Thea, Lyla, and the others. If you won’t do this for me, do it for them,” Oliver pleaded.

 

Diggle growled but, without another word, stormed out of them room. Laurel glared at him but also left.

 

“Do you really think you can find them on your own?” Rick asked once they were gone.

 

“I have to,” Oliver said before he walked out.

 

_Queen Mansion, Earth-2, four years ago_

_Night_

_“Wait, Hydra? Like the Nazis from World War Two?” Robert asked in confusion._

_“Turns out they’re still around. A few months ago, Moira here paid me a visit and stuck a needle in my neck. Next thing I knew, I was waking up to be experimented on like some lab rat,” Laurel snarled as she stood in front of Moira. “Do you have any idea what they did to me?”_

_“I didn’t want to do it Laurel, I had to. They threatened Thea if I didn’t,” Moira said as she looked at her daughter, pleading with her to understand._

_“So Laurel was just expendable?” Thea asked in disgust._

_“Apparently so. Since I’m a Meta, apparently I no longer have human or civil rights,” Laurel said in anger._

_“Laurel, please, this isn’t what Oliver would want,” Robert tried to reason and Laurel stiffened._

_“Ollie is dead,” Laurel hissed._

_“Yes and his wish was that he would make it back to you,” Robert said and Thea looked at him in confusion._

_“You said that Ollie died on the Gambit, that you were the only survivor,” Thea said confused._

_“I lied. I lied because I didn’t want you to find out the truth,” Robert said and now all three women were looking at him in confusion._

_“What truth is that Robert?” Moira demanded and Robert hesitated. “What truth!?”_

_“That Ollie isn’t alive…because I killed him,” Robert announced to the shock and horror of the women in front of him._

Arrow lair

Now

               

Oliver walked into the lair, surprised to see that it wasn’t empty.

 

“Come on, did you really think I would leave you alone?” Laurel asked.

 

“You should’ve,” Oliver said as he walked in. “Chase-”

 

“I can handle myself against Chase,” Laurel said confidently as she walked over to him. “I’m not the old Laurel. I don’t follow orders blindly. I’m staying here with you.”

 

Laurel reached up and pulled into a kiss. Oliver let her for a moment before he felt his hair stand on end.

 

“We’re not alone here,” he whispered against her lips.

 

Laurel tensed but didn’t react as Oliver wrapped his arm around her waist, walking her over to the suit display. He stopped in front of Thea’s suit as they heard someone drop down from the rafters. Oliver quickly drew a flechette from Thea’s quiver and threw it at the intruder as he drew Thea’s katana. However, three long, metal claws emerged from the intruder’s hand. He sliced the flechette before it reached his face. As the pieces fell to the floor, Laurel stared at the intruder in shock while Oliver was on guard.

 

“You sure can pick ‘em kid,” Logan said as he looked towards Laurel. “It’s good to see you Laurel.”

 

“Logan?” Laurel breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, it never made any sense to me that Chase didn’t try to round up Lyla and JJ when he was picking off Oliver’s friends and family. Since Chase’s whole motivation was to prove that Oliver destroys the lives of everyone he touches, what better way than to drag his best friend’s wife and son into his masterplan? And since Lyla had taken JJ out of town, this would have given chase the perfect opportunity to capture them. But, I also found it weird that Roy was neither a hostage or a member of the team Oliver assembled.


	23. Familiar faces part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Chase targets the person he cares about most, Oliver assembles a team of questionable allies. In flashbacks, Roberts explains what really happened to Oliver.

Arrow lair

Night

 

“Logan?” Laurel breathed as she stared at her old friend in shock.

 

“Hey kid. You look good,” Logan said.

 

“You know him?” Oliver asked as he looked back and forth between them.

 

“You remember the guy I told you about, the guy who taught me how to fight?” Laurel said swallowing thickly and Oliver looked over at Logan.

 

“I’m Logan. Now will put the sword down? I’d really hate to make you bub,” Logan said and Oliver didn’t miss the implication.

 

“You’re not helping,” Laurel said as she put a hand on Oliver’s hand that was holding the sword. “It’s okay Ollie, it’s okay.”

 

“How’d you find this place?” Oliver demanded, not lowering the sword.

 

“Allen told me where to find it,” Logan said, taking Oliver back.

 

“Allen, Barry Allen?” Oliver asked and Logan nodded.

 

“We were cellmates at Argus. They picked me up last year, thought I was with Zoom and threw me in a cell. Allen pulled some strings, got me out. Call him and ask if you don’t believe me,” Logan challenged and, after a moment, Oliver lowered the katana to his side.

 

“No, I believe you,” Olive said and Logan smirked.

 

“Good. Somehow, I don’t think us beating the crap out of each other is gonna go over well with her,” Logan said as he glanced over at Laurel, retracting his claws. “So, looks like you two are in trouble.”

 

“You could say that,” Laurel said, still in disbelief that he was really standing in front of her.

 

“A man named Adrian Chase has kidnaped our friends and family. And if you’re willing, we could use all the help we can get,” Oliver told him.

 

Star City

Same time

 

Diggle was on the phone with Rick when he saw a woman dressed in black standing in the middle of the road.

 

“I’ll have to call you back,” Diggle said before hanging up.

 

Diggle narrowed his eyes, anger and hatred swelling in his chest. He pressed on the gas and went full speed ahead. However, the woman stepped aside and slashed the side of the car with a sword. Diggle lost control and his car swerved into a truck before he passed out.

 

Arrow lair

Same time

 

Oliver’s phone rang and he pulled it out, seeing it was Rick.

 

“Flag,” Oliver answered.

 

“I was just on the phone with Diggle and he hung up on me. He’s not answering my calls,” Rick said and a pit of dread began to form in Oliver’s stomach.

 

“Where was John’s last location before you lost contact?” Oliver demanded.

 

Star City

Later

 

Oliver, Laurel, and Logan drove up to the overturned car. But found no sign of Diggle.

 

“John?! Damn it!” Oliver shouted in frustration.

 

“He was taken, by multiple people. Men and women,” Logan said after taking a sniff around. 

 

“How do you know?!” Oliver asked as he whirled on Logan.

 

“I can smell it,” Logan said simply and Oliver simply stared.

 

“You can-you can smell it?” Oliver asked incredulously. “What, are you, a Meta?”

 

“No, I’m a Mutant,” Logan said.

 

“What’s the difference?” Oliver asked annoyed.

 

“A Meta is created, a Mutant is born,” Logan said before sniffing around. “Your friend is alive. Hurt, but alive.”

 

“Of course he is. If he wanted to kill them, he’d have done it by now,” Oliver growled.

 

“Then why is taking all of our friends?” Laurel demanded.

 

“He’s goading me, trying to make me attack him,” Oliver realized.

 

“Well, from what you’ve told me about this Chase, he’s at least fifty moves ahead,” Logan noted.

 

“If you attack him at City Hall, they’ll think you’re crazy. If you attack him as Green Arrow, we’ll be public enemy number one. And Chase is under constant protection. He outplayed us,” Laurel said as Oliver’s phone rang. “Who is it?”

 

“Unknown number,” Oliver frowned before accepting the call.

 

“Hello? Hello? Somebody help me. Please help me.”

 

Oliver stared in horror at the sight of his son, William, on the phone, looking completely terrified.

 

“Ollie, who is that?” Laurel asked, noticing his reaction. 

 

“My son. That’s my son,” Oliver said once he found his voice.

 

“Since when do you have a son?” Laurel asked in shock.

 

“I sent him and his mother into hiding last year. Chase must have found them,” Oliver realized in horror.

 

“Okay, Chase has your friends, he has your son. There are no good options here Queen. What do you wanna do?” Logan asked.

 

_Queen Mansion, Earth-2_

_Night_

_“What do you mean you killed Ollie?” Thea asked, looking like she was on the verge of a mental breakdown._

_“He’s your son. How could you kill him?” Moira asked looking to be in complete shock._

_“We both made it to the life boat. But there wasn’t enough food and water for the both of us. We drifted for days, Oliver kept going on about how he was going to get back to you,” Robert said as he looked over at the shocked Laurel. “How he was going to propose to you once he came back. I realized then he would never survive. So I decided to put him out of his misery. I made it quick, he didn’t suffer.”_

_“How could do that? He was your own son!” Laurel suddenly roared once she found her voice._

_“I did it so that he would be spared the pain of starvation,” Robert insisted._

_“No, you did it so you’d have a better chance of survival,” Moira said once she found her voice, looking at her husband with disgust and hate on her face._

_Thea suddenly keeled over, vomiting onto the floor. Laurel instinctively knelt down next to her, stroking her back, trying to comfort her as much as herself._

_“How could you…how could you?” Thea looked up at Robert, betrayal in her eyes._

 

Star City

Now

 

“Quite an escort,” Adrian noted from the back of the police cruiser he was in.

 

“Green Arrow could be anywhere,” the officer sitting next to him pointed out.

 

“Who do you think is under that hood? Department’s gotta have a theory,” Adrian said casually.

 

Before the officer could answer, the first cruiser swerved out of control, sparks coming off it as Oliver, dressed in his suit, jumped down and began engaging the officers as they got out.

 

“Don’t lose that Kevlar,” the officer told Adrian before getting out of the cruiser.

 

The officer forced Adrian to sit down, back against the car, as she opened fire on Oliver. Oliver dodged the bullets as a sonic scream forced the other officers on the backs. Oliver fired, getting another officer as, with a roar, Logan was suddenly there, whirling his claws. Logan cut through the guns before kicking the officers.

 

“Go, now!” one of the officers told Adrian.

 

Adrian didn’t need to be told twice, getting up and running out of the line of fire. Something Logan noticed.

 

“Go, we’ll hold them off! You get Chase!” Logan told Oliver.

 

Oliver nodded at him and took off running after Adrian while Laurel and Logan fought side by side for the first time in years.

 

“Feels like old times, doesn’t it?” Logan said and Laurel smiled.

 

Adrian was making an escape through some tall grass when an arrow nicked his shoulder. Adrian turned around as Oliver grabbed him by the shirt.

 

“Where is my son?!” Oliver snarled.

 

“No, that’s not how this is gonna work Oliver! You’re gonna let me go, because if you don’t, my friends have orders to kill yours if they don’t hear from me by a certain time after you get the video. So what’s it gonna be Ollie?” Adrian taunted him.

 

After a moment, Oliver released Adrian.

 

“Why would you involve William? That’s my boy. He’s an innocent in all this,” Oliver said brokenly.

 

“So was my wife man, but you involved her. That’s what I’m trying to tell you. Everyone you care about, everyone in your orbit suffers,” Adrian turned to go before pausing, looking back at Oliver with a smirk. “See you on the boat.”

 

Oliver looked after him, watching as Adrian disappeared into the night.

 

Argus base

Later

 

“I hit Adrian with a tracer arrow, should help us track him,” Oliver said as he, Laurel, and Logan followed after Rick.

 

“We can only hope. We need all the help we can get,” Rick said.

 

“You know, if I wasn’t so aware of the fact that I could kill you with a scream, I’d be insulted,” Laurel snarked and Rick smiled grimly.

 

“Your ego is what I need you to keep in check Ms. Lance,” Rick said and Laurel tensed.

 

“Why? What did you do?” Laurel demanded.

 

Laurel understood once they walked into the control room. Standing by a computer, looking awkward and a little afraid, was Felicity Smoak.

 

“Hi Oliver,” Felicity said awkwardly, looking at Oliver’s blank face.

 

“No,” Laurel said immediately.

 

“Ms. Lance-” Rick started.

 

“No!” Laurel shouted, looking over at Oliver. “You know what she did Ollie. She betrayed, you gave her another chance, and she betrayed you again! She can’t be trusted!”

 

“I agree,” Rick said, surprising all of them. “While Ms. Smoak’s abilities are unquestionably valuable, her stability, or lack of, makes her a liability. Which is why I have taken precautions.”

 

At this, Felicity held up one of her hands to show a silver bracelet was on it.

 

“That piece of tech is a monitor so to speak. She can only access what I give her access to. Should she violate the terms of this arrangement in anyway, it has a failsafe which will inject her with a sedative and she’ll be back in her cell in no time at all,” Rick said.

 

“I know you don’t trust me, but I want to help. I want to make things right,” Felicity said and Oliver regarded her for a moment.

 

“Well, I guess I’ll work with anyone who can help me get my son back,” Oliver said.

 

“You can’t be serious?” Laurel said as she stared at him in shock.

 

“I don’t trust her and I will never trust her again, but she’s the one most familiar with how the tracer arrows work. She’ll be able to track Chase. But just so we’re clear, this doesn’t change anything,” Oliver warned and Felicity nodded.

 

“I understand,” Felicity said sadly as she turned and started working.

 

“I can believe this,” Laurel grumbled and Oliver sighed.

 

“I know, okay?” Oliver turned to her, taking her face in his hands. “I don’t like it either. But I’m willing to do anything to save our friends. Are you?”

 

Laurel yanked away, grumbling as she stormed off but Oliver knew he had won the argument. She just need time to cool down.

 

“Director Flag, there’s a woman outside. She claims to have been invited by Mr. Queen,” an operative said as he walked over to Rick.

 

“Send her up, show her here,” Rick ordered and the operative nodded as he walked off.

 

“You called in back up?” Logan asked as he looked over at Oliver.

 

“Chase is working with at least Talia al Ghul, Liza Werner, China White, Carrie Cutter, a Metahuman, and possibly Evelyn Sharp. We need all the help we can get,” Olive said simply.

 

After a few moments, the operative returned with an exotic looking woman.

 

“Husband,” Nyssa al Ghul said as she greeted Oliver.

 

“Husband?” Laurel asked, looking over at Oliver.

 

“It’s a long story,” Oliver said with a sigh. “Thank you for coming Nyssa.”

 

“Of course. And this must be Laurel Lance of Earth-2,” Nyssa said as she looked over at Laurel. “I am Nyssa al Ghul.”

 

“Laurel,” Laurel greeted.

 

“I’m James, but you can call me Logan. Everyone does,” Logan said and Nyssa nodded.

 

“Who are we up against?” Nyssa asked as she looked over at Oliver.

 

“Adrian Chase. He’s been trained by your sister, who’s also working with him,” Oliver said and Nyssa was surprised. “I wanted to tell you in person.”

 

As Nyssa processed this news, Felicity spoke up.

 

“Okay, I think I found him,” Felicity said and Oliver walked over to her, looking over her shoulder at the screen.

 

“He went to an abandoned airfield west of the city and hijacked a plane,” Oliver noted as he saw the data. “The plane then flew out over the coast, banked southerly twelve degrees, which means…”

 

“Ollie? What is it?” Laurel asked as Oliver trailed off.

 

“I know where they’re going,” Oliver said as he looked over at Rick. “That favor I asked you?”

 

“Already done. We just have to wait for the call,” Rick said to the confusion of everyone else.

 

“Okay, what the hell are you two talking about?” Logan demanded.

 

Bludhaven

Same time

 

An Argus operative walked into a bar, looking around. Spotting a man in a booth, the operative walked over, sitting on the other side.

 

“If Argus thinks I’m going back, forget it,” the man said, putting a hand on the pun in his jacket.

 

“Relax Castle, I’m not here to bring you in,” the operative said and Frank paused. “I’m here to set up a conversation.”

 

The operative reached inside his pocket and pulled out a phone. He dialed a number and held it out to Frank. Frank took it and saw it was a video call. After a moment, Oliver’s face appeared on the screen.

 

“Queen,” Frank said blankly.

 

“Hello Frank. I need your help,” Oliver said taking Frank back. “Prometheus, the Throwing Star Killer, he’s kidnaped my friends and family, including my son.”

 

“You have a son?” Frank asked softly and Oliver nodded.

 

“Frank, please, I-”

 

“I’ll do it,” Frank said, surprising Oliver. “No father should ever have to lose a son.”

 

“Thank you,” Oliver said gratefully. “Go with the operative with you, he’ll take you to an airfield where we’ll meet you.”

 

The call ended and Frank handed the phone back to the stunned again.

 

“What are you waiting for, an invitation? Let’s go,” Frank said as he got to his feet.

 

Plane, next day

Morning

 

Oliver was sure he was in the middle of a bad joke. He was driving a plane, Laurel in the copilot chair, as Nyssa, Logan, and Frank all stood behind them.

 

“How did Chase know about this place?” Frank asked.

 

“Better question is how’d they know how to find it?” Logan wondered.

 

“Talia,” Oliver said and Nyssa looked away. “She researched me, probably told Chase everything. And even if she didn’t, considering the news reports, Chase only had to look on a map to find out where I was stranded.”

 

“Ironic,” Nyssa said and they looked at her. “When I was a little girl, my father told me to visit this place. It’s where I found Sara.”

 

“It must be difficult for you, coming back here,” Laurel said as she looked over at Oliver.

 

“In some ways. In others…in others, it feels like coming home,” Oliver said as he circled the island of Lian Yu.

 

_Queen Mansion, Earth-2, four years ago_

_Night_

_“So, what are you going to do now Laurel?” Moira said as Laurel circled them._

_“As much as I hate you Moira…I get it. You did what you thought you had to to protect Thea. I can’t be angry about that,” Laurel said before she whirled on Robert. “But I can absolutely be angry at you!”_

_“I did what I had to do,” Robert said._

_“No, you did what you wanted to do, because that’s who you are. You look out for yourself, always have. You killed Ollie; because you knew only one of you would survive. You chose yourself over him. And now, you’re gonna pay for that,” Laurel said darkly._

_Laurel screamed, unleashing her sonic cry. The chair Robert was sitting in shattered as he was thrown back. They heard the sounds of his bones being shattered and he fell to the floor, his neck hanging at an impossible angle as he stared without seeing._

Lian Yu

Now

 

Diggle had the bag removed from his head. Blinking at the sudden light, he looked around, seeing Thea, Quentin, and Curtis, the four of them chained together.

 

“You guys alright?” Diggle asked.

 

“Fine, a little north of pissed off through,” Quentin said.

 

“Lyla, JJ, where are they?” Diggle asked frantically.

 

“Wait Chase took them to?” Curtis asked horrified at the thought of a child being brought into this.

 

“Relax,” Adrian drawled as he walked over, escorted by Cutter and White. “Enjoy the weather.”

 

“Where are my wife and son?!” Diggle exploded, trying to lung for him but was pulled down by the chains around his hand, tying him to the others.

 

“Relax John, you’ll be seeing them soon enough,” Adrian promised as one of Talia’s students put a sword to Diggle’s neck.

 

“Why are we here?” Thea demanded.

 

“So you recognize this place. Good,” Adrian said before he turned and stalked off.

 

“Oliver’s gonna come for us!’ Thea shouted as his retreating form.

 

“Counting on it sis,” Adrian tossed back.

 

“Chase is using us as bait to draw Oliver out,” Diggle growled.

 

“Odds aren’t exactly in his favor,” Quentin pointed out.

 

“Ollie’s faced worse odds than this,” Thea argued.

 

“Yeah, with the help of you, John, Felicity, Roy and Laurel, the rest of us,” Curtis pointed out.

 

“Curtis is right Thea. Oliver can’t do this alone,” Diggle said glumly.

 

At the same time, in the underground Argus prison on the island, Oliver opened a door. He walked in, carrying a large duffle bag. He dropped the bag onto the floor before walking up to the cell door, sighing.

 

“I need your help,” Oliver said after a moment and the man in the cell chuckled.

 

“Hey kid. I’m glad you came back.”


	24. Chase's endgame part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His team assembled, Oliver begins his mission to save his loved one.

Lian Yu

Morning

 

Oliver watched silently as Slade Wilson pulled himself to his feet.

 

“What brought you back to the island?” Slade asked curiously.

 

“Like I said,” Oliver said with a walked, walking over and putting the key to the cell in the door, unlocking it. “I need your help.”

 

“What the hell is going on here?” An Argus guard demanded as he burst in, training his weapon on Oliver.

 

“We have a problem and I need you to get off the island,” Oliver explained as he turned around, walking over to the guard.

 

“I’m not going anywhere and neither is he,” The guard said firmly, gesturing with his head towards Slade.

 

“I’m taking him and I’m taking Digger Harkness. There’s an Argus supply boat docked on the eastern shore. You take it and you go,” Oliver ordered.

 

“I’m not abandoning my post,” The guard said slowly, as though Oliver was stupid.

 

“Suit yourself,” Oliver said before slugging him.

 

Oliver’s hit was hard enough to knock the guard out cold. He went down, his gun sliding across the floor. Oliver sighed regretfully before he turned around to see Slade was already out of his cell. Slade closed the door and pulled the key out of the lock before turning to face Oliver.

 

“Would you like to explain what’s going on here?” Slade inquired, holding out the key.

 

“I’d like to talk about you for a minute. You seem…” Oliver trailed off as he eyed Slade.

 

“In possession of all my marbles?” Slade supplied and Oliver gave a slight nod. “The Mirakuru wore off a long time ago kid. I mean, I remember everything that happened, I’m not trying to escape that, but it feels like some… bad dream. Now, regardless of my sanity, why do you want to help me after everything I’ve done?”

 

“There is a man here on the island named Adrian Chase. He is holding my friends and my family hostage, including Thea…and my son,” Oliver revealed.

 

“Since when do you have a son?” Slade questioned with a slight chuckle.

 

“Slade, are you gonna help me or not?” Oliver demanded, in no mood for games.

 

“I think I’m stating the obvious when I say I killed your mother. For that alone, you should have killed me,” Slade said bluntly.

 

“Maybe what’s happening now is the reason I didn’t,” Oliver said as he pulled out a flash drive and held it out to Slade. “This is all the Intel Argus has able to gather on your son, Joe, including his recent whereabouts.”

 

“Are you offering to help me find my son?” Slade asked in disbelief as he took the flash drive.

 

“I want us to find both of our sons,” Oliver told him.

 

Oliver then turned around, walking over to the duffle bag he had brought in with him at the start. He kneeled down, opening it up before reaching inside. He pulled something out and turned around. Slade backed up at the sight of the familiar helmet, looking at it as though it would come alive and attack him while Oliver walked up and held it out to him. After a moment, Slade took the helmet, staring at it with a mix of emotions.

 

“You and me kid, like old times,” Slade said as he looked back up at Oliver.

 

A little later, on the shore where the plane was parked, Frank was loading up as Logan walked up to him.

 

“Sure you got enough ammo Frank?” Logan asked dryly.

 

“You know what we’re up again. Sure you don’t want any weapons?” Frank said as he loaded an assault rifle and Logan smirk.

 

“Only weapon I need is right here,” Logan said, popping his claws before retracting them.

 

A little away, Laurel watched the pair talk, a part of her hardly believing that Logan was really here. Something Nyssa noticed.

 

“Are you alright?” Nyssa asked.

 

“Fine. Just…never thought I’d see him again,” Laurel admitted.

 

“I understand,” Nyssa said, looking at Laurel with that look she’d grown quite familiar with over the last few months.

 

It was the look everyone got when they looked at her and were comparing her to her late doppelganger.  

 

“You and this earth’s Laurel. You were close?” Laurel asked and Nyssa nodded.

 

“She was my friend. Perhaps my only friend,” Nyssa mused. “When all I could see was darkness, she showed me the way, showed me that I could be more than what I was.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Laurel said, finding she meant it.

 

Nyssa simply nodded. It was at that moment Oliver returned with Slade and Harkness. Slade was decked out in his Deathstroke armor while Harkness was dressed in the clothes he’d been wearing when Oliver and Barry had imprisoned him here two years ago, trench coat and all.

 

“Have we offloaded the supplies?” Oliver asked as the trio reached them.

 

“Most, still need to get the guns and ammo off,” Logan said with a pointed look at Frank.

 

“Can’t believe we’re working with criminals,” Frank said in disgust as he eyed Slade and Harkness.

 

“I am sure they think the same thing about you Mr. Castle,” Nyssa pointed out.

 

“I like him,” Slade said and Oliver fought the grin that threatened to cross his face.

 

“What do you need an RPG for anyway?” Frank inquired, ignoring Slade.

 

“Chase has Talia, an army of her students, Evelyn Sharp, China White, Carrie Cutter, Liza Werner, and a Metahuman mascaraing as Lady Shiva. I have no intention of this being a fair fight,” Oliver explained.

 

“Ironic,’ Nyssa said ad they all looked at her. “The original Lady Shiva of legend, at least the woman who inspired it, was Talia’s mother.”

 

“…so many things about your psychotic sister suddenly make sense,” Oliver muttered. “Okay, that’s enough talk. Let’s offload the rest of the gear.”

 

“Wait!” Logan shouted, moving and stopping Oliver from moving forward.

 

Suddenly, they heard it to: the roar of a rocket. They looked up to see a RPG fly down and hit the plane. They could do nothing but watch as it exploded, destroying their way home.

 

“Well, so much for our gear,” Harkness drawled.

 

“There goes our ride home kid,” Slade said grimly.

 

_Central City, Earth-2, three years ago_

_Night_

_Laurel used her Canary Cry, bringing down the building to her satisfaction. She smirked, walking off. It had been a year since she had taken her revenge on Robert Queen. Since then, she had joined Zoom’s army, determined to take revenge on the world that had discarded her, treated her as expendable. And she would have her revenge._

_“Laurel.”_

_Laurel stopped, the familiar voice causing her to stiffen. She slowly turned around, coming face to face with Logan, the look of shock and horror on his face cutting her deeply. But she masked it well._

_“Logan,” she said coldly._

Lian Yu

Now

 

“The RPG that took out our plane came from other there,” Oliver said, gesturing to the left as he led the group through the mountains. “The call from my son came from just west of here.”

 

“Hostages could be in either place,” Harkness noted.

 

“Or neither. This is a large island,” Slade pointed out.

 

“We check both places. Laurel, take Logan and Nyssa and check the RPG site. The rest of you, we’ll check where my son’s call came from. Stay on Comms,” Oliver ordered.

 

“Are you sure that is wise?” Nyssa asked as she eyed Slade and Harkness suspiciously.

 

“Why it’s almost like you don’t trust us,” Slade said dryly.

 

“It’s exactly like we don’t trust you,” Laurel sneered.

 

“Enough,” Oliver said, silencing them. “I’m not letting the three of them out of my sight. Now move out.”

 

Without further protest, the group split up.

 

“Why do they get weapons and I don’t?” Harkness whined as they trekked through the forest.

 

“I trust them more than I trust you,” Oliver said simply.

 

“Didn’t Wilson kill your mother?” Harkness asked and Oliver ran out of patience.

 

“You listen to me very carefully,” Oliver snarled as he whirled around, stalking over to Harkness. “You help me take down Chase, you walk. You screw with me, even a little, and you’ll wish that I’d left you in that cell to rot. Are we clear?”

 

“Just a gun is all I’m saying,” Harkness said but Oliver was pleased to see a hint of fear in his eyes.

 

“Kid,” Slade called him over in a soft voice.

 

Oliver turned his back on Harkness and they walked over to where Slade and Frank were standing. Through the trees, Oliver could make out Thea’s short hair and Curtis’ dark skin. He could see they were in cages and there were two more there. But Oliver couldn’t tell who else was in the cages from this distance.

 

“Stay sharp,” Oliver ordered as the four of them moved toward.

 

As they neared the cages, Oliver could make out the other two people in cages. One of them was Samantha, and the other was John Junior, who sat with knees pulled up to his chest, crying quietly.

 

“Oliver!” Curtis shouted as they noticed the four of them.

 

“Keep your voice down,” Slade hissed quietly.

 

“What is he doing here?” Thea demanded as she glared at her mother’s murderer.

 

Oliver ignored Thea, he ignored Curtis, he even ignored JJ. He made his way over to Samantha’s cage instead, his focus purely on his son’s mother.

 

“Where is William?” Oliver demanded.

 

“I don’t know, we were separated. Oliver, what is going on?” Samantha asked.

 

“Some weird shit is going on here. Why doesn’t Chase have anyone standing guard over them?” Frank wondered suspiciously.

 

“Seems pretty obvious to me mate,” Harkness said a hint of smugness in his voice.

 

At that moment, two figures jumped down from the trees. Oliver, Slade, and Frank whirled around as Talia aimed her bow and Evelyn aimed her gun at them.

 

“It’s a trap,” Harkness finished.

 

“Don’t even think it over or your son loses his mother,” Talia said, aiming at Samantha.

 

Glowering, Oliver lowered his hand as Frank also lowered his hand, unwilling to let an innocent woman suffer death. For a son to lose his mother.

 

“Oh, and don’t worry about that gun mate, Mr. Chase gave me this nice new one,” Harkness said as he pulled out a pistol and took aim at Frank’s head as Frank gave him a look that promised death and suffering. “Along with a better offer.”

 

“Chase said it would be pointless to reach out to you Wilson,” Evelyn said as she looked over at Slade.

 

“Although given this turn of events, perhaps you’ve changed your mind,” Talia said thoughtfully.

 

“What’s it gonna be Slade? Care to side with the winners?” Harkness offered and Oliver glanced over at his old friend with a hint of dread, wondering what Slade would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know so far, it isn’t that different from 5x23, but next chapter, there will be plenty of creative differences from the finale, I promise.


	25. Chase's endgame part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver continues his search for his loved ones as his allies prove themselves. In flashbacks, Laurel and Logan come to a parting of ways.

Lian Yu

Morning

 

Logan, Laurel, and Nyssa came upon the site of where the RPG had fired from. It was completely deserted.

 

“Well, this has been a waste of time,” Laurel sighed.

 

“Be quiet,” Logan said, taking a sniff around.

 

“What is it?” Laurel asked on high alert.

 

“We’re not alone,” Logan said lowly.

 

Suddenly, seven of Talia’s students jumped out of the trees, preparing to engage. Logan unleashed his claws and, with a primal roar, rushed them. Nyssa fired arrows as Logan sliced clean through their swords before cutting them across the chest, killing them instantly. Laurel unleashed her Cry, sending the remaining assassins into the trees, knocking them out.

 

“This was a distraction so they could ambush us. Oliver and the others are likely being attacked right now,” Nyssa pointed.

 

“Then let’s go!” Laurel snapped before she turned and ran off, Logan and Nyssa behind her.

 

_Central City, Earth-2, three years ago_

_Night_

_“Hey Logan. You look alright. Life treating you alright?” Laurel asked coldly._

_“Laurel, what are you doing?” Logan asked seemingly in pain._

_“I’m taking revenge on the world that decided because I’m different, I don’t have human rights,” Laurel said._

_“Laurel, this isn’t you,” Logan tried to reason._

_“You’re a little late for the whole ‘you’re better than this’ speech. Maybe you should have found me before,” Laurel said a hint of resentment in her voice._

_“I tried! I looked for you, I couldn’t find you. I tried to save you!” Logan shouted._

_“But you couldn’t,” Laurel accused and Logan looked pained. “And now, it’s too late. I like who I am now Logan. Laurel Lance, she was weak, trusting. I’m not. I’m strong, and I will use that strength to take my revenge.”_

_“I’m not gonna let you do that kid. If you wanna make them hurt the way you’ve been hurt…you’re gonna have to go through me,” Logan said and Laurel was clearly conflicted._

Lian Yu

Now

 

“What’s it gonna be mate?” Harkness asked Slade as he weighed his options.

 

“Put a gun to his head,” Slade said, pointing at Oliver.

 

“You rat bastard,” Frank snarled but Slade ignored him.

 

“Sorry kid, there’s no giving up to these guys,” Slade said.

 

Oliver’s eyes lit up in recognition as he understood but he quickly masked it before his enemies, basking in their ‘victory’, could catch it.

 

“It’s okay Frank. It’s all gonna work out. Like old times,” Oliver said as he dropped his bow to the ground, hoping Frank got the message.

 

Frank seemed to, as rather than trying to shoot his way out, he put his rifles on the ground, glaring hatefully at Harkness. A smirking Evelyn walked over and put a gun to Oliver’s head as Oliver simply waited for Slade to make his move.

 

“I assumed you’d want to be on the winning side,” Harkness told Slade.

 

“Assumption is the mother of all FAILURES!” Slade said as he suddenly whirled around and punched Harkness.

 

Harkness lost his gun from the hit and, as Evelyn looked over; Oliver grabbed her and threw her to the ground, disarming her in the process. As Harkness got back up, Frank picked up his rifles and unloaded on Harkness. Harkness stumbled back, his body jolted and gushing blood before Frank stopped. Harkness’ body fell to the ground, blood gushing out as Talia fired at Samantha.  Oliver threw a flechette from his sleeve in response and the two projectiles collided in the air before falling to the ground harmlessly.  Oliver picked up his bow as Slade drew his sword and Frank took aim at her. Talia considered her options before she threw a ball to the ground. It exploded in a black mist and when it faded, she was gone.

 

Lowering their weapons, the trio began releasing the hostages. Slade opened Thea’s cell and held out a hand to help her out but she ignored his hand, jumping out. Slade’s hand fell back to his side as Frank let Curtis out and Oliver let Samantha out before moving over to JJ’s cage.

 

“Hey, it’s okay buddy, it’s okay. Uncle Ollie’s got ya,” Oliver said softly, attempting to sooth the traumatized child and shield him from the sight of Harkness’ body as he opened the cage and pulled him into his arms.

 

Meanwhile, Slade put Evelyn in one of the cages.

 

“You’ve been left behind. You should choose your friends more wisely,” Slade said as he closed the door to the cage and locked it.

 

At that moment, Logan Laurel, and Nyssa arrived.

 

“Well, I see things clearly went south,” Logan said as he looked at Harkness’ body.

 

“He was a spy for Chase,” Frank explained and Logan nodded.

 

“Where are the others?” Oliver asked as he looked at Curtis.

 

“I don’t know, Chase split us all into groups when we got here,” Curtis said and Oliver nodded.

 

“Samantha,” Oliver said, holding out JJ to her.

 

Understanding, Samantha took him. JJ seemed freighted but Samantha was able to soothe him. But still, she was a stranger.

 

“Where did Chase take the others?” Oliver demanded as he stalked over to Evelyn.

 

“I wish I knew…so I could tell you to go screw yourself,” Evelyn said.

 

“Why did Chase split up the hostages?” Laurel demanded.

 

“Why does Chase do anything? So far, he hasn’t laid out a single hoop you couldn’t keep yourself from jumping through. Maybe leaving me here was part of the plan,” Evelyn taunted them.

 

“Pride before the fall kid. Remember that,” Frank said.

 

“How’d you get here?” Oliver asked as he turned around to face the others.

 

“A plane,” Curtis said.

 

“Do you think you can find your way back to it?” Oliver asked.

 

“Yeah but-”

 

“Logan, do you think you can fly a plane?” Oliver cut Curtis off, looking over at Logan.

 

“If it’s anything like a jet, yeah,” Logan said sarcastically.

 

“Get them to the mainland then fly back for us,” Oliver ordered.

 

“I’m not leaving William,” Samantha protested.

 

“If you want him back safe, you’ll leave. I can’t focus on saving him if I’m worried about protecting you,” Oliver said as he walked over, looking down at JJ. “Hey buddy. This nice lady and our new friend are gonna take you somewhere safe. I’m gonna go get your parents, alright?”

 

“Why am I being the designated pilot?” Logan asked gruffly.

 

“Because you’re the only one I trust who can handle himself, protect the others, and fly a plane,” Oliver said and Logan paused.

 

“That’s fair,” Logan said after a moment.

 

“And despite every instinct in me telling me to leave you here to rot, when this is all over I will come back for you,” Oliver said as he turned around to face Evelyn.

 

“When this is all over, you’ll be dead,” Evelyn said arrogantly.

 

It took great restraint for Frank not to blow her head off. But he’d already killed once in front of JJ. He wasn’t gonna traumatize the child further. Oliver simply took great satisfaction in the knowledge that Evelyn would be Argus’ problem once this was over.

 

“Can I talk to you?” Thea asked as she walked over to her brother.

 

Olive simply nodded, having a good feeling this was about Slade. He turned and led her over to a spot away from the others, out of ear shot.

 

“What the hell are you thinking?” Thea asked once they were out of hearing range.

 

“Thea-”

 

“Frank Castle and Slade Wilson? We don’t have a mother because of Slade and The Punisher? Really?” Thea asked incredulously.

 

“You know what I’m up against here Speedy,” Oliver pointed out.

 

“Then why are you sending Curtis and I away?” Thea demanded.

 

“To make sure Samantha stays away,” Oliver said, taking her back. “I have a feeling she’s gonna try and get back here no matter what I say. I need you and Curtis to make sure that doesn’t happen. I want you to tell Logan that to. I need you to get her and John Junior off the island.”

 

“I think Curtis can handle that,” Thea started.

 

“And I do not want to rely on Slade Wilson. Nothing about this situation is ideal Speedy. I need your help Thea, and this is how you help me,” Oliver said and Thea sighed.

 

“Okay,” Thea said, giving in.

 

Oliver nodded and they moved back towards where the others were.

 

“My sister fled into the forest,” Nyssa said as she and Logan rejoined the group. “Our new friend gave me her trail. I can track them.”

 

“They might lead us back to the rest of the hostages,” Slade pointed out.

 

“Get them to the plan, make sure they stay safe,” Oliver told Logan, who nodded.

 

“You can count on me,” Logan said and Oliver gave him a look.

 

“Well, let’s just hope Laurel’s faith isn’t misplaced,” Oliver said before he turned to Curtis, handing him comms and a tablet. “Comms and detailed satellite imagery of the island, just in case something goes wrong.”

 

“You mean when, right?” Curtis asked dryly but Oliver ignored him.

 

“You all keep each other safe,” Oliver ordered.

 

They nodded before the group split up.

 

Elsewhere on the island, Quentin and Diggle were being led down the hall, in handcuffs, by Dinah and a few of Talia’s students.

 

“Nice place. This island got a Big Belly Burger to?” Quentin asked sarcastically.

 

“Before the Chinese turned Lian Yu into a prison, it was a holy retreat,” Dinah explained.

 

“And now you’re using it for payback on a guy you barely know for a guy you barely know, right Dinah?” Diggle snapped and Dinah tensed. “That’s your real name, right? Dinah Drake? You were a cop in Central City before you became a Metahuman. Don’t you feel any remorse or regret?”

 

“None. I feel more myself now than I ever did as a cop. Chase gave me that. And I don’t owe you or Oliver Queen anything, certainly not an explanation,” Dinah said coldly as she turned and led them down a flight of stairs.

 

Dinah led them into a room where Lyla and Rene were chained to the floor, trying to get out of the chains. When they saw them, the pair jumped to their feet.

 

“Johnny!” Lyla exclaimed.

 

“Lyla, thank god,” Diggle said as part of the pit in his stomach loosened.

 

“Okay, clam down,” Dinah said and they all glared at her. “The four of you are gonna have plenty of time to catch up. See you later.”

 

With a smirk, Dinah turned and walked up the stairs.

 

“Have you see JJ?” Lyla asked desperately and was hit with despair when Diggle and Quentin shook their heads.

 

“No, haven’t seen him” Quentin said regretfully.

 

“Don’t worry, Oliver’ll find us, get us all out of this,” Diggle said with faith and Quentin scoffed.

 

“Yeah? What makes you think he even knows where we are?” Quentin asked and Diggle couldn’t answer.

 

Elsewhere, Oliver, Slade, Laurel, and Frank were following Nyssa when she suddenly stopped.

 

“The trail has gone cold,” Nyssa announced.

 

“Great. Maybe we should have brought your friend with the nose instead,” Frank said as he looked over at Laurel.

 

“No doubt my sister knew we would follow,” Nyssa said, ignoring Frank as she looked back at Oliver. “Allow me to go on ahead, see if I can recover it.”

 

At Oliver’s nod, Nyssa walked off, leaving the four of them alone. It was silent for a moment, Oliver whirling his bow, simply needing to do something.

 

“So, instead of marrying Laurel, Sara, or the blond, you marry Ra’s al Ghul’s daughter?” Slade inquired and Oliver sighed.

 

“Nyssa talks too much,” Oliver grumbled.

 

“She hasn’t explained your beef with Chase,” Slade pointed out.

 

“I’m a little in the dark here to. What exactly is it with you and Chase?” Frank inquired and Oliver sighed.

 

“My past is coming back to haunt me,” Oliver explained.

 

“Seem to be a recurring them with you kid,” Slade pointed out.

"I don't know why," Oliver sighed.

“It’s really not that complicated,” Slade said as he walked in front of Oliver. “You suffer from survivor’s guilt. You can’t get over the death of your father.”

 

“Adrian Chase has nothing to do with my father,” Oliver denied but Slade shot him a look.

 

“Kid, when it comes to you, everything has to do with your father. You and I are not dissimilar,” Slade said and Oliver raised an eyebrow. “We are both haunted by our pasts, and the only way to bury that ghost is by forgiving yourself.”

 

“Forgiving myself? For what?” Oliver asked, deciding to humor Slade.

 

“You blame yourself for your father’s suicide. And everything else that has gone wrong since,” Slade said and Oliver looked away, having to acknowledge that Slade might have a point. “You need to forgive yourself for your sins.”

 

“You say that like it’s easy,” Oliver scoffed.

 

“It’s the hardest thing in this world,” this came not from Slade, but Laurel.

 

“Speaking from experience?” Frank inquired.

 

“You said that you hoped my faith in Logan wasn’t misplaced,” Laurel said as she looked at Oliver. “It’s the other way around. Maybe his faith in me is misplaced. God knows I’ve given him more than enough reasons to give up on me.”

 

Oliver frowned, concerned. But before he could say anything, Nyssa returned.

 

“If you all are done relaxing, I’ve picked up the trail,” Nyssa said.

 

Without a word, the five of them moved out.

 

_Central City, Earth-2, three years ago_

_Night_

_“You think I can’t do it?” Laurel said, he voice trembling ever so slightly._

_“I’m hoping you won’t,” Logan said as he walked over to her. “I remember the girl who walked into my gym five years ago. I never told you the real reason why I didn’t want to train you at first. I saw the darkness in you and I didn’t want to give it power. But I saw, without guidance, the darkness would take over. Laurel…this isn’t you. This is the darkness inside of you. Don’t let it control your life. Come with me, just walk away.”_

_Logan held out a hand to her and she simply stared at him. For a moment, she was so sorely tempted to take it. But…_

_“I’m sorry Logan…but Laurel Lance is gone. She died under Hydra’s torture. I am Black Siren. And you’re in my way!” she snarled._

_Laurel unleashed her sonic cry and Logan was so stunned he didn’t stop it. He was thrown back, landing into the side of a building and going clean through it. Laurel then turned and walked off, trying to ignore the shaking of her hands and the pain in her heart._

Lian Yu

Now

 

Thea and Curtis led the way back to the plane, JJ in Thea’s arms, much more comfortable than with Samantha because he knew Thea. Logan and Samantha picked up the rear, trailing after the others.

 

“Why aren’t you up with them?” Samantha asked curiously.

 

“What, so you can make a break for it?” Logan asked sarcastically and she tensed. “Yeah, Oliver figured you’d try and come back for William.”

 

“I can’t abandon my son,” Samantha said simply.

 

“And what exactly are you gonna be able to do to get him back? You’re a mother, you’re not a fighter. And let me make one thing very clear, you try and make a break for it, I will knock you out and throw you over my shoulders. You understand?” Logan snapped.

 

Suddenly, a clicked sounded in the clearing and Logan stopped. He turned towards Thea and Curtis, Thea suddenly being very tense.

 

“Thea? Are you okay?” Samantha asked.

 

“No, she’s not,” Logan said, sniffing the air as she walked over to her. “She just activated a landmine.  Don’t move kid.”

 

“Don’t need to be worried about that,” Thea said with a weak laugh, clutching JJ to her, trying not to give away that something was wrong as Logan checked the mine.

 

“Damn it, the trigger’s rusted over,” Logan swore as he checked it.

 

“That’s bad?” Thea guessed.

 

“It means we can’t disarm it,” Curtis said in dread.

 

“Okay, Thea, give the kid to Curtis, slowly,” Logan ordered and Thea gently handed the confused JJ to Curtis. “Now take your foot off the trigger on the count of three.”

 

“Are you insane? That will blow us all up!” Curtis exclaimed and JJ whimpered.

 

“I’m gonna take her place,” Logan said simply.

 

“That’s insane,” Samantha exclaimed.

 

“Let’s find a boulder around here or something,” Curtis suggested.

 

“We don’t have time,” Logan argued.

 

“No one is doing this, okay!?” Thea snapped.

 

“I see stubbornness is a Queen family trait,” Logan muttered as he stood up to his full height.

 

Then he rammed into Thea, pushing her off the mine. Everyone tensed but Logan was firmly on the mine.

 

“But I’m more stubborn than you and your brother put together,” Logan said.

 

“What the hell are you doing?!” Thea exclaimed.

 

“I heal fast, I’ll be alright. Go, someone’s coming. Now!” Logan snapped.

 

Reluctantly, the group ran off. Mere seconds later, several of Talia’s students raced over. They paused, seeing the scene.

 

“They left you behind. Why?” one of them asked as they walked over to Logan and he smirked.

 

“Let me show you bub,” Logan said as he stepped off the mine.

 

In the distance, the others were running for it when they heard the explosion

 

Elsewhere on the island, Oliver, Slade, Nyssa, Laurel, and Frank had arrived at the monastery.

 

“Do either of you know anything about this place that could give us a technical advantage?” Nyssa asked Slade and Oliver.

 

“We’ve seen it one time and that was from a distance,” Oliver said in frustration.

 

“Maybe we should split up?” Slade suggested.

 

“Should we?” Nyssa asked, looking at Slade wearily.

 

“Nyssa, Frank, go,” Oliver ordered.

 

Nyssa nodded before walking off. Frank lingered, eying Slade wearily before walking off as well.

 

“They don’t trust me,” Slade noted.

 

“Can you blame them?” Oliver asked as he turned around to face Slade.

 

“No,” Slade admitted.

 

Suddenly Laurel unleashed her sonic scream on them. The pair of them were sent flying into the hall, hitting it roughly and falling to the floor, unconscious. Laurel turned around as Dinah and several of Talia’s students walked up behind them.

 

“I have a gift for Chase,” Laurel announced.


	26. Chase's endgame part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and the team finally face with Chase with some unexpected help. In flashbacks, Logan faces off with Zoom over Laurel.

Lian Yu

Late morning

 

Diggle, Quentin, Lyla and Rene looked up as Oliver and Slade, both in chains, were led into the room by some of Talia’s students.

 

“Oliver,” Diggle exclaimed as the pair were chained up.

 

“For the first time since it wore off, I miss the Mirakuru kid,” Slade said.

 

“Why are you here?” Quentin asked as he glared at Slade.

 

“Don’t blame him, this trophy belongs to your daughter,” Dinah said smugly as she and Laurel walked in.

 

“Laurel?” Quentin asked in disbelief as he stared at Laurel in shock.

 

“Sorry dad, but everyone wants to be on the winning side,” Laurel shrugged.

 

“I never should have trusted you,” Oliver snarled as he glared at her.

 

“With your team or your heart?” Laurel laughed as he glared at her. “You were so busy worrying about Slade betraying you that you didn’t see my betrayal coming.”

 

Laurel then walked out with Dinah and Talia’s students, the door slamming shut behind them.

 

“Oliver, have you seen JJ?” Lyla asked desperately.

 

“He’s fine, Curtis and Theaa re getting him off the island,” Oliver said and Lyla and Diggle were immensely relieved. “Have you seen my son?”

 

“William, Chase took him to?” Diggle said shocked.

 

“What makes you think he’s here?” Quentin asked, having to put his daughter’s apparent betrayal out of his mind to focus.

 

“Chase sent me a video and he brought Samantha here. He is on this island somewhere and we need to find him!” Oliver snapped.

 

_“Logan?”_

_Logan was in a field of grass, looking around in bewilderment. When the voice spoke up behind him, Logan whirled around to see a bald man standing behind him._

_“Charles?” Logan said his voice thick and Charles Xavier smiled slightly._

_“Hello old friend,” Xavier greeted._

_“Am I - am I dead?” Logan asked._

_“Not yet. As your body heals, your consciousness is drifting between life and death…I’m so proud of you Logan,” Xavier said with a smile, beaming with pride. “You’ve come so far. The loner, you have found a family. Wild savage, you have found dignity. Cynic, you have found faith. Now let go.”_

_“What?” Logan asked confused._

_“You have suffered enough old friend. Let go,” Xavier told him._

_Suddenly, someone held his hand. Logan looked over and was shocked to see a woman with red hair next to him._

_“Jean?” he breathed._

_“Hello Logan,” Jean Grey smiled, leaning up to kiss him before pulling back. “Let go. Come home with us.”_

_Logan almost did. He had suffered; he had lost, almost more than he could. But, just before he could…he remembered the day Laurel had gotten her powers. How lost she’d looked when he’d entered her hospital room. So, with more than a little regret, Logan let Jean’s hand go._

_“I am home.”_

Logan opened his eyes, finding himself on the ground. His suit was torn in several places from the blast, and Logan’s hair felt singed. He started to pull himself up when a hand wearing a red glove was there, offering him help. Logan looked up and almost gasped.

 

Elsewhere on the island, Curtis, Thea, and Samantha had found the plane.

 

“Who’s gonna fly the plane now?” Samantha wondered as Curtis spotted something, walking a little away.

 

“Well, Curtis is a genius, so I think he can figure it out,” Thea said, trying to sooth JJ.

 

“Oh no,” Curtis said.

 

“Don’t sell yourself short Curtis,” Thea said.

 

“Not that, this,” Curtis said and the two women followed his voice and found him digging up dirt to reveal antennas.

 

“Are those antennas?” Samantha asked hesitantly.

 

“Yeah, that’s C4,” Thea realized in dread.

 

“These are way too many antennas for a remote trigger, they must be networked,” Curtis said as he looked over at them.

 

“Great, so there’s more than one,” Thea said sarcastically as Curtis pulled out the tablet and did a search.

 

“Yeah, you could say that,” Curtis, pale, showed the satellite image of the island, which showed the entire island was covered with explosives.

 

“Wait, there’s hundreds,” Thea exclaimed.

 

“Way too many to defuse,” Curtis said grimly.

 

Back at the monastery, Liza Werner was walking down the hall when, suddenly, someone jumped down behind her. Before she could even react, she had a knife at her throat.

 

“Call out and I’ll slit your throat. Where is the kid?” Frank demanded.

 

“Even if I did know, I wouldn’t tell you,” Werner sneered.

 

“Fair enough,” Frank said before he made a sharp movement with the knife and she gasped as blood poured down her shirt.

 

Back with the prisoners, it was silent in the room until Slade spoke up.

 

“Okay kid, time for a prison break,” Slade said and Oliver nodded.

 

“I think you must have hit your head Wilson. We can’t-” Quentin started until they heard the sounds of chains rattling.

 

Everyone looked over as Oliver slid the chains off his and dropped them to the floor, smirking at their stunned faces.

 

“Talia never taught me how to get out of chains, so Adrian thinks I’m trapped. He doesn’t know Ra’s taught me how,” Oliver said.

 

“What if they come back and we’re still chained up?” Rene asked and Slade chuckled.

 

“Oh, I think they’ll be a little busy,” Slade said vaguely.

 

In another part of the monastery, four of Talia’s students came upon the lifeless body of Werner. Hearing something rolling on the floor, they looked over and spotted a grenade on the floo. Before they could move, it went off.

 

The explosion rocked the monastery, which drew the attention of Talia.

 

“The prisoners,” Talia said as she and the students she had with her turned around to go check it out only to find their path blocked.

 

“Don’t concern yourself with them. We have unfished business, sister,” Nyssa said with a predatory smile.

 

Back at the source of the explosion, three of Talia’s students had been killed, leaving only one alive. The survivor was injured and crawling away from the bodies of his comrades. Frank then walked onto the scene and the remaining student looked up at Frank fearfully.

 

“Where is Chase?” Frank asked.

 

When the student didn’t answer, Frank sighed before he fired, getting the student in the leg. He cried out in pain before suddenly being very willing to talk.

 

“I don’t know, Chase broke off from the others when we got here,” the student said.

 

“The boy, where is Queen’s son?” Frank demanded.

 

“I don’t know Chase kept that to himself. It was need to know,” the student said fearfully.

 

“Then what good are you?” Frank said coldly before shooting the student in the head.

 

At the same time, Nyssa and Talia were engaged in a fierce sword duel. It appeared evenly matched at first until Nyssa caught Talia off caught with a hit across the face with the hilt of her sword. Nyssa then followed up with a strike to Talia’s left hip, knocking her off her feet. Talia’s students attempted to interfere but a sonic scream hit them, pushing them all off to the side. Laurel jumped down, knocking them all out with a few well-placed strikes as Nyssa used her blade to draw Talia’s chin up to her.

 

“Do it,” Talia taunted as Nyssa struggled. “Father would have wanted you to.”

 

After a moment, Nyssa struck Talia across the face, knocking her out. Nyssa let Talia fall onto the floor before looking up at Laurel.

 

“You’re late,” Nyssa said out of breath.

 

“But they’re not,” Laurel said as Oliver and the others rounded the corner.

 

“She was only pretending to stab us in the back?” Rene asked.

 

“I needed to get to you guys,” Oliver explained.

 

“And I have a lot of practice acting like a psychopath,” Laurel shrugged.

 

“You were a little too convincing,” Quentin muttered and Laurel winced.

 

“Sorry dad,” Laurel apologized.

 

“Have you seen my son?” Oliver demanded.

 

“No. I’m sorry Ollie, I couldn’t find him,” Laurel said regretfully.

 

“Neither could I,” Frank said as he walked up to them, startling everyone. “According to one of Talia’s cronies, Chase kept it need to know.”

 

“We’re working with The Punisher again?” Diggle grumbled.

 

“Desperate times John,” Oliver said as Frank spotted Talia.

 

“You didn’t kill her?” Frank asked as he looked over at Nyssa.

 

“I wanted to…but I could not. Perhaps that makes me weak,” Nyssa muttered.

 

“No, it doesn’t,” Frank said, surprising them all. “You should never have the blood of family on your hands…but I’m not family.”

 

Frank suddenly fired and everyone jumped as Talia’s head burst open, gushing blood.

 

“Come on, we need to find my and Slade’s gear,” Oliver ordered, eager to get away from the sight of his former’s teacher’s body.

 

_Central City, Earth-2, eleven months ago_

_Night_

_Laurel, along with every other Meta in Zoom’s army, stood at attention as Zoom addressed them._

_“My brothers and sisters,” Zoom said, his monstrous voice echoing throughout the walls. “We have brought this earth to its knees. Now, it’s time to extend our territory. It’s time to conquer the entire Multiverse. It’s time to show them all that this is our universe!”_

_“Our universe!” was chanted over and over again by the other Metas. Laurel, however just felt conflicted. While this earth had done her wrong, the other earths had never done anything to warrant such vengeance from her. But Laurel shook her head, reminding herself that that kind of thinking was the old Laurel, who was gone._

_It sounded hollow even in her own head._

_A little ways away from her, dressed in a cloak so that he could blend in, Logan looked at Laurel. It had taken months of tracking, but he’d finally found where Zoom kept his minions. And he would follow Laurel to this new earth, with the hope of saving her from herself._

Lian Yu

Now

 

After retrieving Oliver’s bow and quiver and Slade’s sword and helmet, the group moved throughout the monastery.

 

“We find Chase, we find my son,” Oliver said.

 

“Not so sure about that Hoss,” Rene said as a door opened and Adrian walked out, flanked by Dinah, Carrie, White, and the remainder of Talia’s students.

 

“Hello Oliver. Welcome back to purgatory,” Adrian said like they were old friends as he drew a sword.

 

“Where is my son?” Oliver demanded calmly in what Rene had called Oliver’s ‘run as fast as you can away from Oliver’ voice.

 

“I love this. Even here at the end, you’re still ten steps behind,” Adrian chuckled insanely.

 

“Where. Is . My son?” Oliver growled, patience wearing thin.

 

“William? Good name. Sweet kid actually,” Adrian said, looking over at White, who smirked. “You sure he’s yours?”

 

“ADRIAN! WHERE IS MY SON?!” Oliver finally exploded.

 

“If want your son back, you’re gonna have to confess your secret Oliver,” Adrian said, only confusing everyone.

 

“And what secret is that?” Oliver demanded.

 

“You’ve always told yourself you killed because you have to, but that’s not true, is it? The list, the hood, the disguise, all just an excuse,” Adrian said.

 

“An excuse for what, huh?” Oliver growled lowly.

 

“You tell me Oliver,” Adrian said with a smirk and Oliver finally got it.

 

“You really are insane,” Oliver said, laughing at the ridiculousness of it.

 

“Yeah, I think we got that Queen.”

 

Everyone looked behind them. Logan, his suit burned in several places and his hair signed, walked up behind Oliver’s group. But it was the two people with him that had everyone’s attention.

 

“Roy, Clint?” Diggle gapped at the two archers.

 

“Hey guys. Long time,” Roy said.

 

“What are you doing here; I thought you were still in Central City?” Oliver said confused.

 

“We were, until some ninjas showed up and tried to grab Roy. He beat the crap out of them,” Clint said and Oliver smirked in pride.

 

“After Clint…persuaded them to talk, they told us they were sent by Adrian Chase to kidnap me. We got in contact with Rick Flag, who told us what’s been going on. He lent us an Argus plane and two of us and Barry headed over here. Barry’s searching the island for William as we speak,” Roy said and some of the tension left Oliver’s shoulders.

 

“So Oliver, what exactly is it he wants you to confess?” Clint inquired as they all turned their attention back to the enemy.

 

“Adrian is convinced that I killed people because I’m a psychopath who gets off on murdering people,” Oliver said and everyone stared.

 

“That’s insane. And coming from me, that should say something,” Quentin said.

 

“Well, if you want your son back, you know what you have to do Oliver,” Adrian taunted him.

 

“No. I am never going to give you the satisfaction of being the man you think I am,” Oliver sneered.

 

“Never say never,” Adrian said with a nasty smile.

 

Adrian lunged forward, attempting to strike Oliver with his sword. Oliver stepped out of the way, dodging the strike and brought his bow up to block Adrian’s next strike. And then it was on as both sides rushed each other. Logan popped his claws and, with a primal roar, rushed the assassins with Slade. Frank rushed over to an assassin and fired, getting them in the stomach as Diggle, Lyla, Quentin, and Ren each rushed more of Talia’s students.

 

 Carrie fired an arrow at Roy but, to her shock, he easily caught it.

 

“Yeah, I was trained by Oliver. You wanna beat me, you’re gonna have to do it the old fashion way,” Roy said as he threw the arrow to the ground.

 

Sneering, Carrie rushed him and Roy whirled his bow, the two meeting in a deadlock. At the same time, Clint had used the transformation feature in his bow, turning it into a Bo staff and used it to block White’s knives.

 

“Sorry Whittie, but this isn’t gonna end well for you,” Clint said as he pushed back against White.

 

Laurel dodged Dinah’s strikes with the knives and slugged her. Dinah continued to try and strike her with the knives so Laurel retaliated with a kick to the abdomen. The fight led out into the hall way and the pair screamed. Their sonic screams met, creating a clash of sonic energy.

 

_Earth-2, eleven months ago_

_Night_

_Laurel walked through the breach, along with several other Metahumans. Logan, in his cloak, moved towards the break. However, there was a gust of wind and Logan felt his hood pulled back, revealing his face to everyone._

_“As I live and breathe, The Wolverine,” Zoom said in his monstrous voce. “What is an X-Men doing here?’_

_“Not an X-Men anymore. Just trying to do right by a friend bub,” Logan said, glaring at the mad Meta hatefully._

_“Oh yes, Black Siren,” Zoom hissed and Logan snarled._

_“Her name is Laurel. You got in her head, made her into something she’s not,” Logan snarled._

_“I made her strong,” Zoom disagreed._

_“Yeah? Well, let’s see how strong you are,” Logan snarled, popping his claws._

_“No,” Zoom said as some of the Metas move to intervene. “I will deal with him myself.”_

_With a roar, Logan rushed him._

Lian Yu

Now

 

Laurel and Dinah were each thrown back, landing on separate ends of the hallway. Laurel found herself trapped in a shelf she had crashed into as Dinah shakily pulled herself to her feet. Seeing Laurel’s state, Dinah smirked, picking up a knife and starting to head over there.

 

However, before she could get to Laurel, a primal roar was heard and Dinah ducked, barely dodging Logan’s claws. She kicked him in the abdomen but it didn’t seem to phase him. Dinah stepped back as Logan attempted to strike her once more.

 

While they were engaging, Quentin made his way over to Laurel.

 

“You alright?” Quentin asked worriedly as he helped Laurel out of the shelf.

 

“Fine. More worried about him,” Laurel said as she looked over at Logan and Dinah fighting.

 

“We can trust him, right?” Quentin asked wearily, watching Logan knock the knife out of Dinah’s hand.

 

“Yes. I’ve known him for years, before Zoom. He’s one of the best people I know,” Laurel said honestly.

 

Dinah suddenly let out her sonic scream, hitting Logan with it. However, Logan, to the shock of all three witnesses, didn’t fly back. He stood his ground, but it was obviously taking all his strength to do so.

 

_Earth-2, eleven months ago_

_Zoom tried to lift Logan up, but found that Logan was simply too heavy for him._

_“Sorry bub, Adamantium is a lot heavier than bone,” Logan said smugly before he slugged Zoom._

_Zoom jumped back before hitting Logan quickly from different angles at high speed. With a roar, Logan tried to strike Zoom with one of his claws but Zoom dodged it, just barely through. Logan suddenly managed to grab Zoom and throw him across the room, hitting him with some of his own Metahumans._

_“Sorry bub, but you’re not my target,” Logan said before he turned and raced towards the Breach._

_“Nooo!” Zoom roared as Logan went through it._

Lian Yu

Now

 

Logan managed to take several steps towards Dinah, fighting the Cry. Realizing it was no use, Dinah stopped the cry before grabbing a knife from a thigh holster and threw it at him. Logan Grabbed it and rushed forward. With a roar, Logan popped his claws and struck. His claws went clean through her neck and Dinah’s head fell to the floor. Logan dropped to his knees, breathing heavily. He may have been able to fight her Cry, but it took everything he had.

 

Elsewhere, Curtis is frantically trying to locate the trigger.

 

“You’re sure you can’t disarm it?” Samantha asked.

 

“Not all at the same time. The best I can do is locate the trigger,” Curtis said.

 

Suddenly, a red blur sped in, breathing heavily.

 

“Barry,” Thea said surprised.

 

“Hey,” Barry said as Curtis paled. “I’ve been looking all the island, trying to find William.”

 

“Did you find him?” Samantha asked desperately and Barry shook his head.

 

“Not yet, but this is a large island. I’ve still got a lot left to search,” Barry said before he stood up, about to head off.

 

“Wait,” Curtis said and Oliver paused. “You need to get to Oliver, now. There’s something he needs to know.”

 

Back at the monastery, Oliver and Adrian continued to trade blows, Oliver blocking Adrian’s sword with his bow. Oliver landed a solid punch on Adrian’s face but Adrian only shook it off, retaliating with an attempted strike at Oliver with his sword. Oliver only blocked it with his bow and pushed back. As Adrian stumbled back, Oliver delivered a powerful kick to Adrian’s chest, causing Adrian to lose his grip on his sword and causing it to go flying. Before Adrian could do anything, Oliver followed up with a series of punches and backed Adrian up against the railing.

 

“There’s the killer I know and love,” Adrian taunted and Oliver snarled at him, punching him in the face.

 

Down below, Roy disarmed Carrie and threw her onto the floor, punching her hard enough to knock her out.

 

“Tell me where my son is!” Oliver snarled as he punched Adrian.

 

When Adrian remained quiet, Oliver followed up with two more punches. On the third, he sent Adrian over the railing. As Adrian fell, Oliver used his hand to propel himself over the side, jumping over the railing and following after Adrian.

 

Clint knocked the knives out of White’s hands before kicking her down. Clint jumped, whirling away as he turned his staff before into a bow. Clint fired, and his arrow exploded back into some iron cables, which wrapped around White and trapped her.

 

“What, you didn’t that coming?” Clint quipped.

 

As the others began to fight back the last wave of Adrian’s allies, Oliver held Chase in a choke hold.

 

“Do it Oliver,” Adrian managed to taunt against Oliver’s vice like grip. “You know you want to.”

 

“Yeah, okay. Adrian, tell me where my son is!” Oliver practically begged.

 

“Never,” Adrian said his voice practically inaudible against Oliver’s grip.

 

Rene hit an assassin with the hilt of his sword, knocking him out as Nyssa kicked another. Diggle punched out an assassin while Slade slashed one with his sword. Lyla kicked one, knocking him out as Frank shot the last one, killing him. They looked up as Logan, being supported by Laurel and Quentin, walked in and they all converged, watching as Oliver held Adrian in a neck lock.

 

“It’s all over,” Adrian gasped. “But only if you do it. Do it Oliver, and show everyone, show yourself who you really are.”

 

As the others watched, wondering what Oliver would do, Oliver growled in frustration. Grabbing the gun Adrian had, Oliver jumped up, letting Adrian go.

 

“No!”

 

Oliver walked forward, opening up the gun and emptying the bullets as they fell harmlessly onto the ground.

 

“That is not who I am. That’s who you are, but not who I am. You think that everyone is as sick and twisted as you, but they’re not. You want me to kill you? Tell me where my son is and I’ll be happy to. Because you can blame me for your father’s death for the rest of your life, however short that may be. I am done blaming myself for mine,” Oliver said, turning away from Adrian.

 

“I knew it would come to this,” Adrian said, catching his breath, and Oliver turned towards him. “Your son is dead Oliver.”

 

“He’s lying,” Logan said and they all turned to him. “I can smell it on him. William is still alive.”

 

“You can’t kill him!”

 

Everyone looked up, shocked to see the hurried blur of the Flash.

 

“You can’t kill him Ollie,” Barry said as he turned towards Oliver.

 

“Barry, now is not the time,-” Oliver started.

 

“He’s set explosives all over the island and linked it to a Deadman switch. His heart stops and they all go off. He wants you to kill him so it kills everyone on Lian Yu,” Barry told him frantically. 

 

Adrian stood up, a smirk on his face, and took off his jacket. He threw it to the floor and there was an explosion of sparks. Everyone was forced to shield their eyes as they explosion died down. When it did, they lifted their eyes to see Adrian was gone.

 

“All of you get to the plane and get off this island,” Oliver ordered.

 

“Our plane is a lot closer,” Roy said and Oliver nodded.

 

“Get there. Barry, get to Thea and the others, get them off the island,” Oliver ordered.

 

“What about you?” Rene asked.

 

“Going after my son,” Oliver said simply.

 

“What if Logan is wrong and Chase is telling the truth?” Quentin asked.

 

“I can’t believe that, I won’t.  But either way, Adrian Chase does not get off this island,” Oliver said before he turned and raced out with a speed Barry was sure rivaled his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the scene with Logan, Xavier, and jean, let’s pretend Earth-2 Logan’s history matches up with Logan from the X-Men movies until after the original trilogy, okay?
> 
> So, let me get this straight Guggenheim. Ra’s al Ghul, the world’s most dangerous assassin, didn’t teach Oliver, the guy he was convinced would lead the League after his death, how to get out of chains? Yeah, because that makes sense.
> 
> Not entirely proud of the fight scenes in this chapter, so hope I did okay there.


	27. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver desperately pursues Adrian as the others attempt to escape Lian Yu.

Lian Yu  
Early afternoon

Thea, Curtis, and Samantha looked up as Barry sped back in.

“Get on the plane, now. We need to leave, I can fly this thing,” Barry ordered.

“Wait, what about the others?” Thea asked.

“Clint and Roy are leading them back to the plane we used to get here, we need to go,” Barry ordered.

“What about William?” Samantha asked frantically.

“We haven’t found him yet,” Barry said gently and Samantha paled. “Oliver is going after Chase now; he’ll lead Oliver to William. Right now, we need to go.”

“I’m not going without William!” Samantha snapped, moving to run into the forever.

However, in a blur of movement, she suddenly found herself inside the plane, strapped in.

“The only place you’re going is off this island,” Barry said as Curtis and Thea, who was still carrying JJ, walked inside. “Strap in guys, we’re getting out of here.”

Halfway across the island, Roy and Clint led the others to the Argus plane they had borrowed from Rick. Logan was being supported by Slade and Frank, his body still not having recovered from Dinah’s attack.

“You can heal from a bomb just fine, but a scream takes you down,” Clint said amused and Logan glared at him.

“Yeah, just wait until we’re off this island Hawk boy,” Logan growled.

“Okay, that’s enough. We’re here,” Roy said as they arrived at the plane.

Back with the others, Barry had encountered a problem.

“What do you mean the plane won’t start?” Thea snapped.

“Chase must have sabotaged it,” Barry said, unbuckling himself and standing up. “I’m gonna have to take you guys over to the others, we’ll have to go with them. I’ll run you two at a time over to the plane. Samantha, Curtis, you two are first.”

“Shouldn’t you take Thea and jj first?” Curtis asked as they all unbuckled.

“So Samantha can try and make a break for it?” Barry asked sarcastically and Samantha had the sense to look a little sheepish. “Come on, we don’t have time to waste.”

Barry grabbed Curtis and Samantha and sped out. Across the island, the others stopped and stared as Barry arrived with Curtis and Samantha. Curtis immediately kneeled over and vomited causing Barry winced apologetically.

“Sorry,” Barry said before looking at the others. “Be right back.”

Barry sped away and, several seconds later, he reappeared with Thea and JJ. 

“JJ!” Lyla shouted as she rushed to her son, Diggle right behind her. 

At the sight of his parents, JJ let out a happy sequel and reached for them. A relieved Thea handed JJ over to his parents. As Lyla and Diggle fawned over to their son, reassuring themselves that he was alright, Thea spotted Roy.

“Roy,” Thea breathed and he smiled awkwardly.

“Hey Thea,” Roy said, not quite sure what else to say.

Almost before she realized what she was doing, Thea raced over to him and pulled him down into a kiss. Although surprised, Roy wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. They held each other with a desperation, as though they would never let go. However, Thea quickly pulled back as her brain caught up with her. 

“I’m sorry. If you’re seeing someone-” Thea started.

“I’m not,” Roy quickly assured her. “I didn’t take your advice. No wife, no kids, and I really, really, hate minivans.”

“As touching as this is, we need to get on this plane, now,” Clint ordered.

At the shores of Lain Yu, Oliver emerged from the forest to see Adrian on the docks in a boat. With a smirk, Adrian started the boat and started driving off. Eyes narrowing in determination, Oliver raced onto the dock, keeping pace with Adrian’s boat. Oliver jumped, grabbing the rails of the helm before climbing onto the top of the boat and jumping on top of Adrian, slamming him into the rails.

“WHERE’S WILLIAM?!” Oliver snarled, slugging Adrian for good measure. 

Back on the island, the majority of the group had gotten on the Argus plane, Clint in the pilot seat.

“Get on here Barry, we’re about to take off,” Clint called out as he saw Barry hadn’t boarded.

“You guys go. I’m gonna go help Oliver,” Barry said before speeding off.

“That kid better not make Wanda a single mother,” Clint muttered before looking out at the only other person not on board. “Wilson, get your ass in here or you’re getting left behind.”

“I’m not going anywhere without Oliver,” Slade said in a voice that left no room for argument. “I abandoned him once, but not again. Never again.”

Slade then turned and walked off, disappearing into the forest before Clint could argue.

“WHERE. IS. WILLIAM?!” Oliver demanded, puncturing each word with a punch to Adrian’s face.

“You really love that kid don’t you?” Adrian noted and Oliver glowered at him.

Oliver grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him towards the steering wheel. Adrian hit the wheel and seemed to deactivate the autopilot, as the boat pulled to a stop. 

“For an absentee father, your devotion is impressive,” Adrian exhaled as Oliver reached back into his quiver. “Here you are, all worried about your kid, when everyone else you care about is on an island about to get blown sky high.”

“My friends and my team can take care of themselves,” Oliver growled.

“By using my plane to escape, right?” Adrian smirked and Oliver began to feel a pit form in his stomach.

“Curtis, do you read me?” Oliver asked, tapping the comms piece in his sit.

“Yeah, I read you,” Curtis said, his voice a little gruff due to vomiting.

“Are you getting off the island okay?” Oliver demanded.

“Yeah, Chase sabotaged the plane, but Barry got us to the plane he came here on. We’re heading off, but Barry and Slade didn’t come with us. They wouldn’t leave you,” Curtis said and Oliver froze. 

“Well, not like I imagined it, but still, this works out perfectly,” Adrian said as he opened the door to the engine room.

Adrian pulled out William and Oliver instinctively notched an arrow, taking aim at Adrian.

“Let him go,” Oliver growled in a low voice.

“Even if you had a shot, you’ve already told me that you won’t kill me. Or have circumstances finally changed?” Adrian mocked and Oliver’s grip on his bow tightened as Adrian ran a hand through the terrified William’s hair, grabbing a fist full and tugging on it roughly. “If I die, Barry and Slade die and the others will likely get caught in the explosion, plane or not. But if you don’t kill me, I kill him.”

“You son of a bitch,” Oliver said his voice breaking. 

“William…or everyone else. Your choice, right now. Either way, it proves me right. Either way, it’s exactly like I told you. Everyone around you, everything you touch dies,” Adrian snarled insanely. 

Suddenly, there was an explosion of water behind them. Oliver and Adrian looked behind them as something moving fast came up nearing the boat. Oliver saw a blur of red on the water and his shoulders relaxed slightly. Barry jumped into the boat and was a whirl of movement. Suddenly, Adrian was tied up, on his knees, and Barry had William in his arms. Oliver suddenly dropped to his knees, rushing to William.

“Are you alright? Did he hurt you? You all right?” Oliver said, overcome with relief as William nodded to his rapidly fired questions. 

“He’s gonna be fine,” Adrian began as Oliver kept his son in a fierce embrace.

“Don’t you talk to him! Don’t even look at him!” Oliver snarled angrily before Barry slugged Adrian, knocking him out.

“That felt good. I see why you like doing that,” Barry said and Oliver laughed, simply enjoying the relief.

“It’s over. It’s over,” Oliver said as he tapped the comms piece in his suit. We won guys…we won.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I already covered this in Sara’s aberration, but the cliffhanger at the end of season five was stupid, a publicity stunt o keep people interested, and perfectly avoidably except Oliver stands there like an idiot instead of reacting when Adrian pulls out a gun.


	28. Steps forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Samantha Diggle, and Roy all make decisions about their futures in the aftermath of Adrian's defeat. Laurel and Logan finally reconcile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the final chapter, thank you to everyone for your support.

Lian Yu  
Afternoon

Oliver stood on the beach, looking out at the scene of Adrian, surrounded by Argus agents. Clint had managed to raise the Comms on the plane and get in contact with Rick, who had flown here with several Argus agents. Oliver had made Clint take William with him and the others off the island to the nearest Argus base. However, Laurel, Roy, and Thea had opted to stay with him, Barry, and Slade, help with the cleanup. Although Oliver privately thought at least Roy and Thea just simply didn’t trust Slade.

Oliver was brought out of his musings when Slade approached him.

“Well, looks like we won kid. So…what happens now?” Slade asked bluntly.

“I was about to ask the same question,” Rick asked as he walked over, eying Slade suspiciously. “If it were up to me, I’d throw you back in your cell…but I’ll trust your judgement on this Oliver.”

“Slade had multiple chances to betray me and didn’t. The fact is, without him…this would have turned out a lot differently,” Oliver said and Rick nodded as he turned to Slade.

“Alright. You’re free to go, but I’ve got my eye on you. The moment you give me a reason to think you’re a threat, you will end up right back here, best case scenario,” Rick threatened and Slade nodded in understanding.

“Fair enough,” Slade acknowledged. 

From the corner of the beach, Thea watched Slade with suspicion. Something Roy noticed.

“You look at him any harder, you might burn holes in him,” Roy said dryly.

“If only. How are you so calm, after what he did to you?” Thea asked as she looked over at Roy.

“Because I know what it’s like to be high on Mirakuru. From what Oliver told me, Slade was an honorable man before the Mirakuru. So far, I can’t say I disagree,” Roy noted as he eyed Slade thoughtfully. “I know what he did…but as someone who did things they had no control of, you shouldn’t judge him for what he did on Mirakuru.”

“How are you doing with that?” Thea asked gently as she looked over at him.

“I’m…dealing. I don’t think I’ll ever completely forgive myself for what I did, even if it was Savitar pulling my strings. But instead of letting it destroy me, I’m going to make up for it. I’m gonna be the best hero I can be,” Roy said and Thea smiled.

A little later, Adrian woke up in a cell, lying on a cot. Adrian got to his feet, standing up and saw Oliver standing outside his cell.

“So, I guess you won. So, now that no one’s in danger…what’s stopping you from opening this cell and killing me?” Adrian said and Oliver gave him a blank look.

“I’m not the man you think I am Adrian. I didn’t kill your father because he was a name on a list, I killed him because he was a sociopath who didn’t care how many people he hurt if it got him money,” Oliver said and Adrian scoffed.

“You’re a monster Oliver, I know. I know you better than you know yourself,” Adrian sneered but Oliver shook his head.

“No Adrian. You just want there to be someone as sick and twisted as you so you don’t feel so alone. But I’m not a monster Adrian, not like you. So I’m putting you somewhere where you can’t hurt anyone ever again. You, Evelyn, Carrie Cutter, and China White are going to spend the rest of your lives here, where you can’t hurt anyone ever again,” Oliver paused, looking Adrian directly in the eyes. “Goodbye Adrian.”

Oliver turned and started walking out as Adrian stared after him in complete disbelief. Then, once he caught up with what Oliver said, he was suddenly filled with.

“You think this is over? I’m going to show you how everything you touch dies! Everything!” Adrian said crazily and Oliver paused.

“No you’re not. This cell held Slade until the Mirakuru wore off. It’ll hold you to. Welcome to purgatory Adrian,” Oliver said as he opened the door. 

He walked out, closing it behind him. Ignoring Adrian’s crazed, incoherent ranting, Oliver made his way out of the prison and onto the shores. While the others were already waiting for him on the plane, Laurel was still on the beach.

“So, what happens now? I mean, the Green Arrow is still public enemy number one, especially after he attacked the DA and his police escort,” Laurel pointed out as he reached her. 

“I think I have a plan for that, but I’ll need to call in a few favors,” Oliver said as he looked over at her. “Do you trust me?”

“You know I do,” Laurel said without hesitation and Oliver nodded.

“Okay, I’ll explain on the way back,” Oliver said as they neared the plane.

Argus base  
Later in the afternoon

Logan was sitting in the infirmary, having changed out of his damaged suit into jeans and a black T-shirt. Hearing someone approach, Logan turned his head and saw Quentin.

“Hey. How you doing?” Quentin asked and Logan shrugged.

“Fine, just needed some time. That girl was nothing special, Laurel’s screams hurt a lot more,” Logan said and Quentin nodded. “Did you want something?”

“Yeah, Laurel said she knew you,” Quentin mentioned.

“And you wanna know how,” Logan guessed and Quentin nodded. “I’m from Earth-2, just like her. I met her around ten years ago, shortly after she moved to Central City. I ran a gym, she wanted to join. We were close until the accelerator went off.”

“What happened?” Quentin asked as Logan got quiet.

“She was angry after what happened to her, that humanity discarded her like trash. I tried to help her…but some people don’t wanna be saved,” Logan said and it was quiet between them until Rene walked in.

“Hey, they’re back,” Rene told them.

The three of them journeyed to the hanger bay, where a plane had landed. Rick, Oliver, and the others were getting off as everyone met them. Oliver quickly noticed the absence of several individuals. Something Clint picked up.

“Nyssa said she had something to take care off and Castle took off not long after we got here,” Clint said and Oliver nodded, not really surprised.

“Where are Samantha and William?” Oliver asked.

“An Argus agent took them to a room. Although you might want to change out of that before you go see them,” Diggle said and Oliver looked down at his suit.

After changing into some regular clothes, Oliver made his way to the room his son and his mother were in. As he opened the door, Samantha was sitting on a bed, stroking William’s head as he lay on the bed, his head in her lap. She looked up at Oliver as he closed the door behind him. She gently nudged William and he sat up, looking at Oliver with new eyes.

“That man, he said you were my father. Are you?” William asked and Oliver sighed.

“Yeah, I am,” Oliver admitted.

“I remember you. You used to come to our house in Central City. Why didn’t you tell me who you were then?” William demanded.

“William, that was my fault. I told Oliver if he wanted to be in your life, he couldn’t tell anyone he was your father, not even you,” Samantha said gently and William looked up at her, confused. 

“It was the right choice,” Oliver said, taking mother and son by surprise. “William, as you’ve seen, my life is very dangerous. I wanted you to be as far away from this as possible, to have a normal life. I’m sorry that my life wouldn’t let you have that.”

“So…what happens to us now?” William asked as Oliver and Samantha exchanged a glance. 

“I think it’s time we stop fighting each other over what we want to do with our son…and talk it through,” Samantha said ad Oliver nodded.

“I agree. We’ll work out a custody agreement that works for us both…then go from there,” Oliver said and Samantha nodded in agreement.

“So, you decided to put on the suit after all,” Lyla noted as she walked up to Roy.

“Yeah, Clint helped me get my head on straight. He’s good at that,” Roy said and Lyla nodded.

“So I hear. I also hear he offered you a place with The Avengers,” Lyla said and Roy grimaced.

“He told you about that, huh?” Roy muttered and Lyla nodded.

“He also told me you turned it down,” Lyla said and Roy sighed.

“I thought about it, a lot, but it just…it didn’t feel right. What I’m going through, it won’t be solved by running away from my problems,” Roy said.

“No one ever solved a problem by running from it,” Rick said as he walked over. “How are you really doing Harper?”

“I know I should feel better now that Savitar is gone…but I don’t. I just feel…like I still have so much more to make for,” Roy said and Rick nodded.

“Report to me Monday morning at eight o’clock sharp. We’ll see what we can do,” Rick said as he turned around, pausing before looking over his shoulder. “Welcome aboard, Agent Harper.”

As Rick walked off, Roy looked confused.

“What just happened?” Roy asked as he looked over at Lyla.

“I think you just got a job at Argus,” Lyla said, smiling in amusement at Roy’s face.

Lyla walked off, leaving Roy musing over this development.

“So, you gonna take it?” Thea asked as she walked over to Roy.

“I don’t know. It’ll definitely be better than trying to keep a low profile, sleeping with the cockroaches,” Roy mused.

“I feel like I should have been there for you,” Thea said and Roy looked over at her. “Is that too presumptuous?”

“No, it’s not,” Roy quickly assured her. “There are times I wish you had been. A lot of times…if I take this job, I’d probably be in Star City a lot. I could …just drop in every now and then.”

“Or I could meet up with you every now and then, between missions,” Thea said, leaning close to him.

Roy took her face in his hands and pulled her into a kiss. Oliver walked in and saw them, smiling slightly at the scene.

“Well, at least one good thing came out of this,” Diggle said as he walked over to him, eying Roy and Thea.

“Yeah. You okay?” Oliver asked, noticing that Diggle seemed a little nervous.

“There’s something I want to talk to you about,” Diggle said and Oliver gave him an ‘out with it’ look. “JJ, he’s pretty shaken up by what happened. Lyla, we’ve been talking and…I can’t do this anymore Oliver. He’s scared to let either of us out of his site and I can’t put my son through this.”

“So you’re leaving,” Oliver said and Diggle nodded.

“Not just the team, the city,” Diggle said, taking Oliver back. “Lyla and I, we need a fresh start somewhere.”

“I get it John. Sometimes, I wish I could just walk away,” Oliver said in understanding.

“You wouldn’t be you if you did,” Diggle said and Oliver smiled slightly.

“Where will you go?” Oliver inquired and Diggle shrugged. 

“We’ll figure that out as go along,” Diggle said before holding a hand out to Oliver. “Thank you Oliver, for everything.”

“I think I’m the one who should be thanking you,’ Oliver said before he took Diggle’s hand. “Good luck John.”

“You to Oliver,” Diggle said. “You’ll need it with the way things are.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Oliver said with a secretive smile.

Laurel walked up to Logan, a little nervous.

“Hey,” Laurel said awkwardly and Logan noticed she was uncomfortable.

“You okay kid?” Logan asked and Laurel sighed.

“I just…I wanted to say thank you. You came here for me, despite everything I put you through. I probably didn’t deserve it after what I did to you. So, thank you,” Laurel said.

“You never have to say that. Whatever you need, I’m here for you kid. Because the truth is, you saved me,” Logan said, taking her back. “Before you came along, I had cut off all ties to the world. I wasn’t really living. You brought me back to life kid. So, thank you.”

Laurel, not sure what else to say, hugged him. Logan returned the hug, simply glad they had finally put the past behind them.

City Hall, next day  
Morning

Oliver stood in front of the reporters. He had called this press conference, because the mayor and DA going missing after the DA was attacked had certainly been a huge scandal. And it wasn’t about to go away anytime soon. So, Oliver took a deep breath before speaking.

“Good morning. I know you all must have a lot of questions about what happened with DA Chase. I’m here to answer them,” Oliver before a reporter interrupted him.

“Mr. Queen, where is DA Chase?” he asked and Oliver smiled tightly.

“If you’ll all please allow me to, I can answer all your questions,” Oliver joked and a few reporters laughed before Oliver grew serious.

“Over the last few weeks, I have been working closely with the CIA to determine the identity of the Throwing Star Killer. We have recently learned that his true identity…is DA Chase,” Oliver announced and could hear the reporters glance at each other in shock. “Adrian Chase has been secretly using his position as DA to turn our own legal system against us. He’s committed multiple crimes, including the abduction of Star City News’ own Susan Williams; she was then placed in the CIA’s protective custody, and the murder of his own wife to cover up his secret, which he then blamed on the Green Arrow.

“Adrian Chase took much from us. He took our security, our government, our trust, and used it to his advantage. Let’s not let him take anything else from us. We took a tremendous step forward yesterday when the unified efforts of the CIA and the Green Arrow were able to apprehend Adrian Chase and all his accomplices. And we will continue to make steps forward to make this city a better place, for our future and for or children.”

Star City  
Same time

A woman was watching the press conference in a dark room. Watching Oliver on the television, she smirked.

“You’ve won today brother...enjoy it while you can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that ending is setting up a sequel I have planned later on. It likely won’t get publish until after this season of Arrow is over and I finish the sequel to Torn between two earths. In the meantime, I hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
